Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance
by BloomAmber
Summary: It had all happened by chance, me discovering Elf City. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_Hey Guys! So I hope you like it. This is the first of two, maybe three books. The second one is up as well. This is the second draft of the first chapter, thank God I finally got to it. So... enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the prince. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance_**

**_Prologue:_**

It had all happened by chance. I didn't mean any harm when I came. I certainly didn't want to be hated by everyone. But here I was… Was it really so bad to dream of being part of a perfect world? To find a place where you knew for the first time you belonged, and no one wanted to tear you away so you could go on living happily ever after? I hadn't thought so, until now.

It all started with my Aunt Rose, two years ago.

"…and more so, what type of posture is that? Shoulders straight, Serenity. Good. Now, play that song one more time."

I sighed. My aunt, Aunt Rose, was not the most… pleasant person to live with. And even after almost two months of living with her, I'm still not used to it. My parents had died recently, and she is the only live relative I have. This life is brutal.

My hands fell over the keys on the piano, and my eyes traveled over the notes on the paper before me. My playing went smoothly for a while, but then my fingering messed up on the same spot again. Aunt Rose sighed.

"Serenity, we've been trying this song for almost a full week. If you haven't gotten it by now, by all means, maybe it is a sign that you need less free time and more practice time. Yes I have made my choice… no more gardens for you until you learn to play it right."

I scowled. The gardens were the most divine and serene place in this whole mansion, and the only place I could relax and get away from Aunt Rose's scowl. Yes, my aunt is rich, though she doesn't do anything to get that money. She's always all pampered and groomed until lady-like perfection, and she expects me to be the same. _That _is why I'm wearing this green silk dress which reaches my knees right now. Oh, how I long the day when I can wear pants again! But Aunt Rose doesn't allow me to wear pants, even to bed… The only things I am allowed to wear even close to pants are those skirts with shorts underneath. She has the long-version skirt part, though, so it's useless anyhow. They're pretty uncomfortable, actually…

"Yes, Aunt Rose," I murmured.

"Alright, how about we try your dancing now?"

I gulped. I was a klutz, with severe left-foot syndrome, so dancing wasn't the best thing for me. The first time she had mentioned it I had put up a riot, earning me an hour in my room and a miss of dinner. I wasn't about to do that again.

Getting up, I waited for my partner to come forth. I watched the man in a black tuxedo decent down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, I could see his knees shaking. I couldn't blame him; he's been here for a week and I've already broken three of his toes.

The other guy quit within two days of dancing with me, and the guy before him only had to have a look at me turn in a pirouette before turning back to the door and walking out.

"Now, Serenity, please tell me you've been practicing?"

"I have been, Aunt Rose."

"Well, we'll see with your performance today." She took over my place near the piano. "Now, here we go. I'll count you in."

Her fingers began to play the gentle, honey-sweet song on the piano that would take me three years to master. It made me slightly annoyed, and I couldn't help muttering, "Show off."

Sighing, I lifted my skirts and walked over to the man, Bowrece, and bowed.

His hand lifted to me in an innocent gesture with so much grace, I found myself pouting. I bit the pout out of my bottom lip, and put my hand in his. His left arm came around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My hand lifted to his shoulder. And then, we began our dance.

It was all elegance and grace. We moved steadily to the music, and I felt Bowrece relax under my touch slowly. Soon, he was all mellow, and was even smiling down at me. "You're doing marvelously, Serenity- Uh… why are you looking down?"

"Shh!" I hissed. "Do you want me to step on your foot again? Go along with this. It's probably the safest route for both of us."

He nodded. Step one, two, three four, I thought bitterly. This was like my own personal Hell. I wish I were back in Heaven, though… I haven't seen my friends since my parents died, and Aunt Rose says that a lady should not use a phone unless inviting for a party. Psh. She was so backwards in her ways.

"Alright, Serenity," the music was suddenly cut off. Surprised, I felt myself trip forward and onto Bowrece, and my knee bumped harshly into his shin. He stiffened.

"Ouch," He muttered.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said, jumping out of his arms. I could already see tears forming in his eyes, and I couldn't blame him. The poor guy stuck around with me for so long, it was probably getting to his head now.

"It's alright, my lady," He grunted.

My hands lifted to cover my mouth so Aunt Rose would not see my gaping.

"Serenity, you are excused for right now. Bowrece, why don't you have a nurse look you over?"

"It's only gonna bruise. I think I'm alright," he grunted, clutching his leg. Cry baby.

"Yes, well, our Serenity weighs half of me, and she's eleven. By god, she needs to lose weight! I'm like her grandmother, for crying out loud! Are you positive you're alright?"

My nose wrinkled. I'm fat? Gee, thanks Aunt Rose.

I escaped into the kitchen, sighing heavily. I felt imprisoned in this house. It seemed that everywhere I went, everywhere I looked, greedy eyes looking for every fault in my being followed a second after. I didn't even feel safe just standing here. As far as I knew, Aunt Rose might have hidden secret cameras so she knew if, or more realistically speaking _when,_ I did something unladylike. It was a real burden on my shoulders.

I tip-toed to the back door, looking behind me to make sure Aunt Rose did not yet notice. My hand reached for the door knob painfully slowly. I felt my heart thudding in my chest loudly, and the heat of the pressure on my face, neck, and shoulders. My fingers clasped around the knob and I looked back again.

No one was there.

With a shaky sigh, I turned the gold knob. I heard a soft click and turned again to make sure that I was still undiscovered. Aunt Rose didn't seem to have heard. Biting my lip, I opened the door - which began to creek. I winced. Slowly, I slipped out, and proceeded to close the door quietly. It was more obedient the other way, I had to admit.

I looked through the window, waiting. Aunt Rose did not show up.

I paused to make sure I was safe. Then, I felt a rush of freedom come onto me, and it overwhelmed me. The burden on my shoulders lifted, for a small time that is, allowing me to walk much easily… Ok, exaggerating here, but that's how it feels, trust me! The sweet taste of freedom!

I hopped down the stairs and out of sight of the window. I felt my legs carry me out into the wilderness, and the usual yearning of flying with the wind filled me. I stopped, though, when I noticed the creepiest part of the garden once again. It was a place where the growth wasn't as neatly trimmed as the rest of the garden… Actually, it wasn't trimmed at all. It was at the very back of the large place, barely noticeable. Beyond the rustle of rose bushes and three barks I saw dark shadows. It had always creeped me out, but today I came close and touched the leaves.

Suddenly the leaves poking out of the growth moved. I jumped.

What _was_ that?

The growth moved again. With deliberately slow steps, I moved towards the growth. All was still. Slowly, I put my hands in the middle of the growth and tried to part it, wincing as all the roots and thorns cut into my skin. I was expecting more growth, but was surprised to see a shirt swoosh by me. Who could possibly be here?

Only one way to find out, I suppose.

I pushed my way through the weeds and roots and finally broke free of all the wines. My dress was only slightly ripped, and my skin ached, but there were hardly any cuts there. I looked at my palms and was disappointed to find that they had had the pleasure of experiencing the most damage. I took a few of the thorns out of the cuts, and I belched when I found a long twig in one of my gashes. It had been very painful taking that one out.

I was so engrossed with my hands; I barely noticed that I was in a completely different area. But slowly, the zooming excitement and festive mood drew me out of my reveries.

Gradually, my eyes lifted to the large crowed, and I gasped, delighted.

There seemed to be a party here. Lanterns adorned every spot my eyes settled upon, and although it had been light only but a few moments ago, there was a moon hanging high above me. I glanced down again, and noticed that there was sand in this area. I frowned. What was this place? Where, exactly, was I?

There was a high shriek of excitement that seemed to come out of nowhere, and I turned, feeling my lips twitch into a smile again. My eyes landed upon a blond girl in a ragged – yes, ragged, though very beautifully made – dress. Her feet were bare. A ribbon made of the same cloth and color – murky brown – rested on her hair, pulling some strands of blond from her face. Beside her, a man with long, fair white hair held her tightly in his grasp, looking down at her lovingly. He wore no shirt, which outlined his perfectly youth-muscled chest, and his chocolate brown pants blended with the girl's dress perfectly. He was, also, barefooted. The girl looked about my age, and the boy… a few years older; perhaps thirteen, fourteen?

I watched them dance. It was elegant, graceful, and refreshing, yet very fast. Oh, how I wished to be able to dance like that!

I looked to my left and spotted a few other bare-footed people. This confused me. Did the people here enjoy being barefooted?

"My lady," the man from before murmured, "you are a divine dancer."

The blond girl giggled, "Kunzite, you're going to spoil me!"

"I do not mind spoiling you if you do not mind being spoiled."

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. The two looked so… peaceful in each other's arms.

"Everyone bow, for your Lord Endymion has arrived! Bow, Elf City, bow before your Lord Endymion!"

Pursing my lips, I turned to look at where the sudden loud drumming and echoing of loud words was coming from.

I was robbed of breath when I spotted a man on a big red chair being carried by many men. His form was straight, his head tilted up with pride. His ebony locks fell over his beautiful, dark stormy blue eyes. I noticed something glint in his background, but was astounded when I noticed that it was an earring on his… slightly… pointy… _ear_…

And did that guy just call this place _Elf City_? I was in another city? Had I blacked out and been dragged here?

I bowed before people took notice of me, and glanced to my side where a few other people were also bowing. Each one of them also had the odd ear shape. Their ears were very long and pointy. I gaped.

Where was I?

The drumming halted.

"Here thee, here thee!" the man from before called. I turned my attention back to the blond boy who was seemingly the same age as the… 'Lord'.

The boy on the chair stood up with elegance and grace, his eyes looking over his people. "My people!" he called, "I thank you for joining us tonight on another one of our daily parties. I hope each one of you gets to bask in our glory over the area we have claimed not so long ago. This is truly a time to celebrate!"

The people had begun applauding and whistling before the… um… _Lord _even finished talking. He laughed, amused by his people. It was such a delicate sound, and it sent shivers up my spine. No one seemed to notice me, and I was planning not to let them notice.

Slowly, I crept back and hid behind an ally wall, watching the party with amusement. It was the most magical place I have ever seen!

Through the night, I watched as the people danced and shared quiet greeting with one another. And their dancing! They didn't slow dance even once through the night. All the dances were wild and fast, much like the ones that you find in those old, dramatic movies, and yet they were just as sensual and erotic and personal as a slow dance.

The men jumped and did back-flips in front of the girls who watched them, amused. They were playing a seductive game, though in a form of dance. About most of the girls, liking the attention, joined into the dancing, while others milled about with their friends for their own reasons.

As I sat here, gaping quietly at the wonderful scenery before me, it suddenly dawned on me. I wasn't in my own world any more. I was in _Elf City_. And the scary-looking over-growth in my Aunt's backyard separated our worlds. I had definitely not been dragged anywhere. I was sucked here. This was another world entirely. It definitely wasn't human, at least not that I could see.

I grinned. That would mean I could visit whenever I liked… right?

My eyes, watching everywhere at once at one moment, stopped abruptly the next when I spotted the Lord of this fine place dancing with a girl who had fiery black hair and violet eyes, accompanied by a few other dancers. It looked… amazing! Everyone here looked amazing! They all had a cat-like elegance in them, and were all energy and fire.

And speaking of fire, the bon fire in the middle was tall and made everything that much livelier. It was magical.

I knew that even though I was only merely a human, clearly unwelcome here, I would be unable to tear myself away from this place. I felt like I was whole here. This was… I cannot explain it.

But I knew I should be returning soon, for Aunt Rose would not have the patience with me, and I have already been here for a long time.

I crawled out of my hiding place and went to find the over-growth. When I did, I slipped through it, taking note to wear a long-sleeved dress and gloves next time… all in the shade of brown. And perhaps buy some elf ears to help the occasion… and go barefoot.

The sun was up here. Was it possible that there was a time difference, even though one world was so close to the other? I breathed in the morning air, still feeling the magic that I had just experienced coursing through my veins.

I slipped into the house and looked at the time. It was only five minutes after I had left, but it felt as if hours had sped by. It was all for the better, anyhow.

"Serenity, don't you dare sneak out of the house!"

I gasped. How did she not notice? "Aunt Rose, of course not."

"By god, what happened to you? Go clean yourself up."

I left obediently, longing for a nice and restful nap. It had been a long, eh… night.

I would visit again tomorrow, I decided.

_2 YEARS LATER_

I gazed at the partying citizens of Elf City. My thoughts ran wild, and I couldn't really stop them. This was the only place I felt safe from the blazing gray eyes tore through my every imperfection. Nothing was mine anymore in the human world. My body, mind, soul… it was all theirs. Here, though, I found myself being put back together. It is probably the only place that has kept me slightly sane. Aunt Rose was a crazy old bat stuck in a time where everything was elegant and ladies blushed.

I smiled when Lord Endymion came into view. During these years, he had grown into a handsome man. He's three years older than I; fifteen, soon to be sixteen. During the two years I've been here, I have noticed that he had an aura around him other people didn't. It was his charm – it made everyone adore him. He was adventurous and wild and calm and collected at the same time. You know that thing that some people say, "Like father like son"? Well, here's another one for you: "Like Lord, like people."

The blond girl and the boy she called Kunzite were actually a couple, as I later found out, even though it was obvious from the start. They were from a higher court, ranking just below Endymion. The girl's name is Mina.

There are also three others: Amy, Lita, and Ray. I saw them around, but I mostly liked watching Mina.

Kunzite was the leader of the generals that swore to protect Endymion. His small team, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, were loyal to the throne to the core. They would die for their Lord.

It was but a simple fact anyone living – or visiting _a lot_ – in Elf City would know.

Only two years ago, though, Ray and Endymion were in love. Though Ray began feeling things for Jadeite, and Endymion just lost interest. Since then, Lady in Waiting Beryl has been hanging on his arm and every word.

I curled up against the wall, watching the usual happy elves dance around. My eyes spotted Mina and Kunzite again, and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. I watched the couple for a few moments. Somehow, the love they shared seemed eternal and _righ_t to me…

My eyes wandered over to Lord Endymion, who was enjoying the party as much as always. I saw him trip and fall, and laughed when he jumped back up and chuckled nervously along with a few of his men. Lady Beryl tugged at his arm to join her. I watched, as if this were a story I was reading, and I very much wanted to be a part of it. This life was perfect…

**_TBC_**

**A/N:** _Any feedback is greatly appriciated! I promise you that the chapters won't be too short... _:p You see that button that says "Review"? Well, what are you waiting for? **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **:p


	2. Formal Meeting

**A/N: **_Chapter one is finally out! I was mistaken. It was almost 8,000, not 7. I think I did a fairly good job on this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it, and before I knew it... It was the longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the prince. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

**_Chapter_ _1:_**

I was so excited I could hardly pay attention to the notes in front of me. My fingers glided across the piano keys smoothly, and I barely had to think of where I was pressing. After two years of painful torture of playing the piano under strict watch of Aunt Rose, I must admit I got pretty good. And daily parties in Elf City helped my balance too, for I sometimes join in. No one takes notice.

"Serenity, today you have made your Aunt Rose proud!" Aunt Rose said. I paused my fingers and glanced up at her, a polite smile planted upon my face.

"Thank-you, Aunt Rose."

My Aunt was tough; it's true, but sometimes… I don't know. Even though I sometimes feel a great annoyance towards her, I still grew to love her. She took me in and raised me.

"Oh… Serenity, you grew up so fast!" She smiled at me. I nodded my head.

"I believe that your teachings helped, Aunt Rose," I murmured.

Aunt Rose walked over to me and bent down to give me a hug. I gasped. She always told me that keeping a fair distance was important for the sake of personal space, yet here she was.

"What brought all this on, Aunt Rose?" I asked, my hands never leaving my lap to return the innocent gesture, even though they itched to do so.

"I don't know; it seems like I'm going to lose you soon somehow. I'm growing soft with old age, I fear. You are almost like a daughter to me."

I tilted my head. "Do you miss your brother?"

Aunt Rose froze. "I do miss Ken sometimes, but hey, he put this upon himself! Should have been more careful, for heavens sake, and he wouldn't have gotten into this mess!"

I smiled, and turned my attention back to the keys. My eyes found where I left off and my fingers began to glide along the board again, filling the room with a beautiful soft melody that I had written as a project that my Aunt assigned.

"_Once upon a time, I say,_ _there were two soul mates that could never ever be apart. Oh so far away! I say. Oh so far away! I say. There was a prophesy that would never ever be fulfilled. One that said 'Hardship'; one that said 'Agony'; but ignoring was the key, for we were always, always meant to be._" As I sang, my aunt watched me with proud eyes.

Call it odd, but when I finished writing the music piece, a song popped into my head for it and I just had to write it in. My Aunt was surprised when I handed her the piece and the lyrics to it, but she was also very ecstatic to have had me write it without her askance. I felt that it was a beautiful piece, and I didn't want to lose it. So, I wrote it down.

Aunt Rose let go of me and listened as I finished my melody with a soft "_My Sweet,_"

"You are excused for today, Serenity." Aunt Rose said. I got up and bowed my head ever so slightly.

"Thank you for teaching me today, Aunt Rose."

"You're welcome."

I walked over to the kitchen and reached for the back door's handle. I opened it and stepped out, closing it just as quietly behind me. I have found out that Aunt Rose is partly deaf, which is the reason she did not hear me escape the first several times. Especially the fifth time when I tripped and a stool fell with me.

I felt the breeze pick up my brown dress, blowing it behind me. I took out a brown rag from my dress pocket and tied it around my head like a bandanna, making it look like I had put it there to keep the hair from my face. It also covered my ears quite nicely.

I looked around myself before running over to the over-growth. My hands pushed back the growth, and I stepped through. The darkness of Elf City engulfed me, and since I had come out early today, people were still arriving to the usual partying place.

I made my way through the people, searching my pocket for the present I had bought for the Prince some time ago.

Today was his birthday, after all. I would never forget.

The soft music suddenly switched to a louder and faster beat as a bigger crowd gathered into the party place. I smiled. Lord Endymion should be here any minute now…

And sure enough, about five minutes into the party I heard loud drumming signaling his arrival.

"Bow down, bow down, your Lord Endymion has arrived! Bow Elf City! Your Lord Endymion has arrived!" The usual announcer, Andrew as I'd soon found out after my first arrival, bellowed.

I bowed and felt the other elves around me join into the line, making a pathway for the Lord. Then, the men stopped and put the big seat down right in front of me. I felt my heart flip. He was in front of me! _Me_!

"Anyone who wishes to say Happy Birthday and give your appreciations to the Lord Endymion may do so now, but form an orderly line!"

I got up and jumped right behind the line of girls already standing there. I was the sixth. What an honor!

The line moved fast, for the Elves didn't like to stick around long and hover… Well, Beryl did, but she was the only one.

I felt myself start hopping, though not very high; just the raise of my heel. My eyes never left Lord Endymion's form. He was so kind… so patient. I stopped hopping and moved forward. Three more people and then it's me!

"Hello Tabitha," Endymion said with a polite nod.

"Lord Endymion, thank you for making Elf City such an enjoyable place. As a form of my congratulations over your sixteenth birthday, please accept this diamond."

"Thank-you, your gift is wonderful. I'll put it somewhere I can look at it always."

The girl, Tabitha, bowed and moved on.

I smiled, moving up again. He considered himself as an equal to his people… It was amazing!

I moved up once more, and my stomach flipped. He hardly knew me, and when I gave him my gift last year, a notebook with a soft hardcover in the color of dark blue with a lock, he'd been surprised. He didn't know my name, so he stumbled over words for me.

I bit my bottom lip, getting impatient. The girl in front of me was taking much longer than the other four took.

She laughed. "Well, happy birthday, dear Lord."

I moved forward and handed the gift for him that I got this year. It was a star locket, and when you opened it, the song I had written would play. I had asked Aunt Rose to ask a jeweler to make it especially for me about a month ago.

"Thank-you… ah… I'm sorry; I seem to still be oblivious to your name. I remember you from last year, though, and I see you every day at that wall. What is your name, friend?"

I smiled. "It's Serenity."

"Surprises me I have not heard of your name yet. It's beautiful. As is this locket."

"When you open it, a melody I had written especially with you in thought plays."

He looked down curiously and opened the locket. The piano melody I had recorded played soundly and perfectly. Lord Endymions eyes widened slightly like when he was particularly amused. "Thank you. It's wonderful. I shall wear it every day since so much thought has been put into it, Serenity."

I bowed, marveling at how smoothly my name sounded off his tongue, muttered "Happy birthday," and walked away.

I felt my face turn red from delight and I hugged myself. He liked my necklace! He liked it! _He _liked _it_!

I began to sway to the upbeat rhythm of the song, and finally I couldn't keep my excitement in. I jumped up and squealed.

He liked it!

A few elves glanced at me curiously and smiled politely. I smiled back. This place was surely the best thing that ever happened to me. The people here all seem to have a positive atmosphere around them.

I stopped swaying and went over to where Lord Endymion was receiving his gifts. I lay down on the soft sand, still warm from the sun that was up a few hours ago, and watched him, listening to his soft laugh and well thought-of words. His voice was deep, soft, warm, gentle, and melodious, sending light shivers up my spine every time he laughed. How could a person – pardon me – an ELF be so perfect? It just wasn't allowed!

I felt something slide off my hair but I didn't want to move from my comfortable position just yet. It was only a few seconds later that I regretted that move, for I heard mixed gasps and murmurs. The music quieted. Confused I looked from the prince who was staring at me now, to the people. Everyone was staring.

"She's a human!" one elf accused.

"Burn her!" another yelled.

"What's she doing here?! I've seen her a lot lately… She's been here more than once!"

"Seize her!"

I was absolutely mortified. First thing I knew, I was in a complete bliss over being here and the Lord knowing my name, the next, a bunch of angry citizens of Elf City were glaring at me and demanding my death sentence for finding out their precious secret.

I felt two strong men grab my wrists and elbows and carry me to the Lord himself. The gift-givers were immediately dismissed as I was flung to my knees at Lord Endymion's feet. I glanced up through my lashes and spotted complete and utter… shock?

"Um..," he hummed, still staring. "How about you let mother and father handle this one?"

"Yes, my lord." The man on the left of me who was gripping at my shoulder a bit too tightly said. I winced as he pulled me up by my elbow, feeling like my hand would detach from its socket, but –very unluckily because now it hurt – it didn't.

I sighed sadly as I heard the music turn on again. I would not be here for this party… would I be here for any other party?

I was led through the sandy area for quite some time, and eventually we came to a completely deserted area, though we kept walking. I have never been so far out in Elf City, and the sights around me amazed me senseless.

It felt like we were walking for hours, and my queries didn't help the cause because I was _enjoying_ the coming of my punishment – yes, even though my elbows would now have horrid bruises.

I glanced in front of me in pure amusement, my neck now hurting from watching the beautiful places to the right side of me, and felt my head role back to look at the huge castle before me. It looked like it would fall over on me and squash every fiber of my being and block my oxygen and I would be left there watching everything before me go black in this wonderful place of Elf City – cool!

I was led up the never-ending stairs and through the beautifully carved walls.

Speaking of the walls – they were the single most beautiful things I have ever saw and read. Yes, read.

The walls were carved in exquisite designs all over the castle; sometimes wavy, sometimes large, mesmerizing circles, and on the very top of the walls which was very high up were large posters with the most beautiful words written. The one I passed before entering the large room where the Lord's mother and father sat was the one that stuck out most, because I had sang the very same words many, many times before, though it was written in a slightly different way. It sort of freaked me out.

_Once upon a time,_

_There were two soul mates that could never be apart._

_And oh so far away_

_There was a prophesy that would never be fulfilled._

_The prophesy… _

_One that said 'Hardship'; one that said 'Agony'_

_But they ignored it _

_Because they knew..._

_Knew they were always meant to be_

I entered the grand room. The walls were pale blue and matched the slightly darker floor. There was a red carpet in the center and in the very middle on the furthest corner of the room were three stair steps, followed by two navy-blue thrones which were complete with the two highest ranking people in this City; the king and queen.

They both resembled their son in more ways than one. The king, King Derus, had the same aura of self-confidence and pride as his son, and held his chin up just as Endymion had done so many times. His eyes, a stormy blue like his son, were laughing although the attempted blank look on his face. His hair resembled the ebony locks on the Lord's head, also.

The queen, Queen Terra, had the same delicate ears as her son, and soft look that he carried around whenever he was talking to his friends. Her hair was also ebony, but slightly… different in some odd way – it looked kind of blue, actually. Her eyes were a stunning shade of green, though, not blue, but she had the cat-like elegance that Lord Endymion possessed. And if you looked carefully enough, you would notice that Lord Endymion carried the skin shade slightly lighter than the king's and slightly darker than the queen's, a mixture of both, and had the delicate softness of his mother's skin but stunning figure of his father. Yes, I admit I've been slightly obsessing over Endymion for the last two years.

"Lendal, Mortifer, why do you bring this girl here?" The king's high and mighty voice demanded lightly, his arms twitching ever so slightly - to keep from laughing at my helpless expression, perhaps?

"She's human." The elf gripping my wrist and elbow too tightly stated.

"Is she, now?"

There was humor in the king's voice, as if all this was a joke, and I could feel that it was making the two guards nervous.

"Yes, sir!"

"Darling, look up at me. Guards, please leave the girl."

I felt the nervous hands slide off of me and fell limply to the floor. I looked up at the Queen. Her tone of voice was gentle, soft even, as if she was talking to a misbehaved child and telling him or her what wrong he or she had committed.

"Child, what's your name?" she asked softly.

I sat down on my legs, my hands at my lap. "Serenity," I replied with ease.

"Ah, Serenity, what a beautiful name; resembles your features quite evenly, too. Serene, calm, even curious, although most people would be terrified. It is… refreshing."

I smiled and bowed my head slightly. "Thank-you, my Lady."

"How long have you been with us, Serenity?"

"How long have I known the existence of Elf City, you mean?" I asked. The Queen nodded. "Two years, well… two years and six days. I was eleven and had escaped my aunt and went to the gardens where I found a large over growth. I was curious about what lay behind it and I pushed through. I swear, though, your secret has not been revealed to a single person… not that I'm allowed to talk to anyone besides my aunt, anyhow."

The Queen nodded. "Well, even so, we can't allow you to leave now."

"Really?" I asked, a smile creeping to my face. But then it suddenly fell. "Wait, this doesn't mean that I'll be dying soon, does it? Because for my own defense, I'm too young to die."

Both royals laughed at my sudden change of mood.

"No, Serenity, you will not die. And I'm afraid it's not your fault for finding out our prized secret. Would you like a job here at the palace as the Prince's personal maid?"

I was shocked, to say the least. "Prince's personal maid..?" I asked cautiously. "But aren't you afraid I'm some evil person or something? Or that I'll steal something valuable, perhaps?"

The Queen chuckled at me again. "No, I can see the innocence of your soul around you… Don't ask, it's a long passed-down gift from my ancestors. Anyhoo, you obviously have a thing for my son, I presume? You'll be good for him."

I tilted my head. "But I'm a human? Shouldn't I be banished from the prince or something?"

"Why's that? You're a living creature, as well, am I not correct?" The King spoke up.

I considered this. "So… you're not mad at me?"

Queen Terra sighed, but other than that did not show any more signs of impatience. "I thought we've gone through this already, millions of times actually. No, we are not."

I smiled.

"But…" The king began.

Uh-oh… What now?

"You may not leave the castle unless the Prince allows you to."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered to them both. "I'm… I'm flattered, really, that you have so much trust in me. I promise to not disappoint you but…"

"But..?" the Queen inquired.

"What about my Aunt Rose? She'll be worried sick of me!"

"Oh, we'll take care of that once suspicions draw into her mind. Elf City is quite advanced. A full year can seem only but ten minutes in the human world."

"What about thirty years?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Wow…"

"Yes, yes, it's a spell. The longer your stay, the slower the clock in the human world turns."

"So if I was born here, I wouldn't have been thirteen now, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Awesome!"

I grinned at the two royals, clapping my hands in glee. Aunt Rose will have nothing to suspect…

I hope.

--

It was a couple of hours ago that the King and Queen dismissed me, telling me I could tour myself of the castle, which I did. I had gone through various rooms, but enjoyed the libraries which I came up upon during my exploration, three of them already explored, but the books were all mostly history. I had wandered a bit through the libraries, reading some of the books that interested me, but the books were not enough to pique my mind's complete and total interest.

So, I resumed my adventure and kept walking through the long halls. Finally, I came to one of the doors that I felt odd being around for a weird reason. Pursing my lips, I opened it and found myself in a small closet.

I was about to close the door, but spotted a weird sign on the wall. It looked like a sun – a circle in the middle and wiggly lines coming out of it. Moving the broom, mop, and buckets away, I stepped over to it and pressed it. Suddenly, the wall moved away and there was the most enchanting sight I've ever seen.

Eyes wide, I entered into the large hideout. The whole room glowed orange; the walls, floor, bookcases, desk, everything! In the middle of the room was the same sun sign, and book cases adorned three of the four walls. On the fourth wall held a simple brown desk pressed against it with a chair that had wheels on the bottom, and a book with some glasses on it. On the walls were the most exquisite drawings I've ever in my life seen, and a space to the side where there was a window.

I walked over to the wall and began looking through the pictures. There were so many! There was one of a setting sun, and another of a beautiful butterfly. There was an elf, a star (not the triangular type - one in the shape of a diamond.), a girl holding a smaller star, and two of a couple embracing. One of the pictures was of him – and he did a pretty darn good job drawing it! Except for the eyes… they didn't look as deep as his were. There was one of a feather, and a bird… well, you get the idea. There were many beautiful drawings. Although none of them were colored… They were all black and... yellow... He only used yellow paper.

I continued looking through the pictures, and once I was done, I went to look at the book he was reading. My eyes fell on the text and I began to read from where they landed.

_She reached up and touched his feathered wing, oh so marvelously soft to her touch. The next thing she knew, the same soft, white wings were around her, and Edward's arms pressed her to him in a tight embrace. She didn't like the feel of it. It barely held the same carelessness it usually did._

_"I don't want to leave you." he whispered huskily._

_"Than don't," she begged. "Don't say goodbye! Don't hug me like it's the last time I'll ever see you!"_

_"You know I can't do that!"_

_Her arms traveled up his chest and snaked around his neck.. She felt him shiver ever so slightly. "Try…"_

_His arms fell from around her waist reluctantly and his wings opened up and fell behind him again. The next thing she knew… he was gone, nothing but the sparkle of dust and the white, fluffy snow left but a memory._

_In the distance, she heard a soft "I love you, Jenny…" of his deep, luring voice. A confession and a goodbye all the same…_

I blinked. That book was... exactly what I loved to read about. I took the book and turned it over. _Hearts of Spells_ was the name of the book.

My eyes searched the cover, a girl sitting in the water with a beautiful gown on, for the author, and gasped when I found it. Endymion McNeil.

Lord Endymion was interested in Literature?

Endymion's last name was _McNeil_?

"Do you like it?"

I jumped, startled, turning to the doorway of the room. "Yes, it's… amazing. I was so captivated with the text, and… the drawings were beautiful."

"Serenity, that's your name, right? I have found this room ten years ago when I was six, and I've lived here for six years then. No one has been here to my knowledge other than myself. How on earth did you find this place?"

I shrugged. "I guess the same way I found Elf City. So, this is your place?"

"Yes, it allows me to think in privacy. My parents often wonder where I run off to…" he shook his head, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I love to write and draw, as you see. Most of the books here are mine. The books over there," Endymion pointed to the stack of books on the third wall to my right, "are some of the romances I enjoy to read once in a while. No one but me, though, has ever laid eyes upon my own creations… Well, other than you."

"I only got a few paragraphs past… Though this book is amazing! I just began from where my eyes were drawn."

"Which one is it?"

I handed him the book.

"Ah, _Hearts of Spells_, one of my weaker creations."

"Weaker?" I choked. "It's absolutely… indescribable!"

He laughed, then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Wait until you read _The Rose Bandit._"

"What's that one about?"

"Only one way to find out," Endymion said. He lead me to the bookshelf near the entrance, which was now closed, and took out a book with a pure, red rose in the ground, making a slight shadow on a black background. In gold lettering, _The Rose Bandit_ was printed on the very top.

I turned it over to read the back.

_When The Rose Bandit steals The Sacred Heart jewel, he is spotted by a mute girl, Selenity Hews, and happens to steal her, too. That's when his troubles start. For someone who couldn't utter a word, the girl was the loudest and most demanding being he's ever encountered. What could he possibly do when the more time he spent with her made him more and more obsessed with her?_

"Wow…" I breathed.

"It's my latest writing. Oh! Another interesting book…"

He looked up at the wall, and his hand rested on three books. Five seconds later, he reached down and picked out a red-cover book with two people in a tight embrace. The words _Blood Hound_ were printed in deep blue. I turned the book over.

_Jesse Leona is the most famous artist in her neighborhood - though only because she draws blindly, for she has no eye sight. But what happens when this blind, average 16-year-old's house is visited by the most extraordinary creature, the Blood Hound?_

I tilted my head. "What's a Blood Hound?"

Endymion smiled at me, a spark in his eyes. His hands opened up in front of his chest and he said in the most seducing voice, "A Blood Hound is the most feared creature in the galaxy! It's a human being with red eyes and powers to kill by just touching a near-by person, drawing all the blood out of that organism and turning it into energy for itself!"

I breathed in a gasp, biting my lip. That sounded familiar… though why…? "Is… is it real?"

Endymion walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He rested his chin on my right shoulder and whispered, "Yes…"

I let the air I was holding go shakily, clutching the book to my chest.

"Though don't worry," he continued. I turned my head to look at him and he winked. "I'll protect thy damsel in distress."

I giggled. "Why only me, though?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I guess you're the only one different from the rest. I've been watching you for some time now… a year, actually. You're always just sitting against the wall, watching everything in pure amazement. You've never been wild like the girls in my world, and you don't seem to need to fill every speck of silence with mindless chatter. You don't know how much my head hurts from all that "And he said" and "Oh, by the way"'s. Also, almost everyone here is interested in History – I don't know why, even. It's not… very interesting. I love Fantasy, bloodthirsty stories, romance, and things like that."

I smiled. "I think so too… about the books, I mean." I could already feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Curse unclear thoughts!

Endymion chuckled. What a deep voice he had… I could listen to it all day and not hear a single word uttered from those lips… kissable lips, may I add… Ah! No, must… keep… thoughts… from…

Grr..

"So… can you draw?"

I gulped. "No..?"

Endymion grinned. "Want me to teach you how to draw a rose?"

I paused to think about that.

"Come on… It'll be fun."

I smiled, defeated. "Sure!"

He took my hand and squeezed it, then pulled me to his table, making me sit. Endymion took his reading glasses and put them on, and closed the book and put it on the book shelf to the right of me. He came back and leaned down to take a piece of paper from the bottom of the desk out. He then found a pencil and eraser and put the contents in front of me, leaning down from behind.

I have to say I felt kind of self-conscious with him leaning down at me like that, but tried to ignore it.

"Alright, first you have to make your guide lines. Pick up the pencil." I did as he said. He took my hand, also, and guided it to make very light lines. "The first rule to remember is to never use an unsharpened pencil. The second rule is to always have an eraser with you. The third is to never make any dark lines when you just start drawing, otherwise your paper will have scars. Ok, you see how I made it look sort-of like a flower but without all the small details? This will only help you draw. Now, this is the stump, and these are the little petals, and the middle of the flower you cannot see. You see the picture?" I nodded. "Ok. Now, you can start with either, but I suggest starting with the petals." He guided my hand along the paper professionally, and all I could do was watch quietly. Before my very eyes in a matter of seconds, the picture came to life...

What a breathtaking thing to witness.

"Ok." He said once he finished. "Those extra lines you can delete or make into the shadows. But you don't do that until you over-line what you just drew. But before you do _that,_ finish the rest of your flower." Endymion continued to draw the stump and the leaves of the stump. He ended the flower with a pointy tip. "Ok, now, you outline the rest."

He took his hand off of mine and I felt a sudden disappointment of the lack of warmth fill my body, but it was gone within seconds. I looked down the complicated picture. "Ah…" I didn't want to ruin the picture.

Endymion laughed softly. "Ok, ok, let me help you." Leaning down, he took my hand again and over-lined the drawing. It took some time because he was taking extra caution, but when it was done it looked like a sticker. I smiled. "Now, you need to do the shadowing." He made a few light lines across the flower and explained that it was the sun falling on the flower, then he made the flowers shadow. Once that was done, Endymion shadowed on the flower. Once he was done with that, the rose looked very realistic, although it lacked a lot of color.

"What about the color?" I asked when it looked like he wasn't going to add any.

"That takes some time because you can't rush with the lining," He explained, "But if you _are_ going to be coloring, I suggest you- wait, wait, do you want to color?"

I nodded.

"Well," he sighed, "First you need to choose the colors for each part of the picture. Choose the background last."

I nodded and listened to his instructions.

So, that was the full hour of that day that we worked on the innocent, now fabulous, red rose.

When we were done, I glanced at the picture. We had also added a butterfly to it – well, he did after a lot of begging on my part. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever been there to make.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Good job," He said after a moments thought, then leaned down a kissed my cheek. I smiled, a faint blush staining my creamy complexion.

"This is… beautiful, Endymion. Thank you for helping me…"

He grinned. "It was fun."

I got up. "You've been standing for so long… want to sit down?" Even if he didn't, I wouldn't sit back down. My butt ached from standing for so long.

"Nah, I'm fine."

I bit my lip for a moment, and then decided to look through some more of his books. I walked over to the big bookshelf near the entrance. My hand ran up and down the books' bindings, and after a few seconds Endymion joined me. I could feel his presence – the I-know-it-all air that was surrounding him, his content mood, and even his amusement. His sweet cologne filled my nostrils and I tried not to let my composure fall.

A sudden thought struck me, and I turned around.

"Endymion..?"

"Yes?"

"Can I… touch you?"

He furred his brow at me. "I… guess so?"

I reached up with my left hand and placed it on his right ear. "Are you sure?"

Endymion laughed, "I said yes, didn't I?"

I smiled and nodded, and slightly pulled at his ear. He chuckled but I ignored him for the moment, busy looking at his magical ears. My hand traveled up the side of his ear and touched where it curled and made a pointy thing. I flicked at the point of the ear and it wobbled. Endymion was laughing by this time. My hand traveled back down his ear. All this was just pure amusement for me. I used my index finger now, and ran it along the hole of his ear. Suddenly, a hand gripped my own, and pulled it down.

"Serenity…" Endymion breathed. "You're killing me now."

My eyes widened as I stared into his beautiful hues, now darkened with lust and some type of desire. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… You did the exact opposite, actually."

I raised my eyebrow that had, when I was eleven, been plucked to utter perfection. "What would that be?"

His face was suddenly very close to me, so close, our noses were touching. His breath mingled with my own, and my composure began to slip. He rubbed his nose against mine tenderly, but stopped and leaned back, groaning. I breathed, dazed. "I can't… You're so young."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Can't what?"

"Kiss you."

I felt my cheeks flush red, and my mouth part. "K-kiss me?"

"I know… I'm confused as much as you are. I-I don't know why I want to do it… I guess it's the same as when you wanted to touch my ears. Though I don't understand why… your ears are the ones that are interesting. May I?" I nodded. He began fingering my ear much like when I was fingering his. I felt a ton of shivers run down my spine as he glided his fingers along my skin. "So exquisite, so small… beautiful… soft… pale… and very perfect. May I draw it to attention that both of your ears are exactly alike? Not many peoples' ears are… Hmm… It's much like twins; the same but different. Yours, though, are… exactly the same. Not a speck of a difference… They also end right above your upper lip which is slightly smaller than your bottom lip. Have you been biting your bottom lip a lot?" I nodded. "That explains it, I guess. Your nose is also very beautiful. Without it, your face just wouldn't work. And your eyes… you have such beautiful, deep eyes, Serenity. Their slightly darker than cerulean… it looks like you have silver in them. Yes… silver and…" his voice trailed off as he continued to examine my face. I, for my part, stood very still, watching his movements. "Your eyebrows were plucked, though… The skin over your eyes looks a bit rough. As if you experience a lot of pain there…"

"I do. My Aunt makes sure not a single hair grows other than the perfect array she made."

"Well, they aren't perfect… One is slightly different from the other… I could fix that. You also have a very delicate neck… are you ticklish?" I shook my head no. "I thought not… Hmm… I've learned a lot about you today, Serenity."

I blinked. "H-how did you _do_ that?"

"I have an artist's eye, Serenity."

"Is that it?"

He nodded, and a grin spread over his lips. He chuckled, enjoying some secret joke he made in his head. "I'd love to admire more than your face and neck, though it would be very inappropriate of me to as you to pull your sleeves up, wouldn't it?" he picked my hand up and pulled the brown glove off of my hand off. "My, my… you have the tensest hands. Do you use your fingers a lot?"

"I play the piano."

"I see… You have some very strong bones from the feel of it on your fingers." He pulled my hand up and kissed it.

"Lord Endymion?"

"It's just Endymion for you, Serenity."

"Alright, Endymion, I'm feeling tired. May I sleep?"

"Do you know where you are to sleep?"

I grimaced. "No."

"Let me lead you to a guest room open that is right next to my room."

I smiled, nodding.

Still holding my hand, Endymion pulled me out of the room, closing it behind him. We jumped out of the closet and I shut the room. "If anyone saw us jump out of there like that, what do you suppose they would think?"

Endymion laughed. "Probably something along the lines of: EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! Our Lord… DATING?!"

Grinning, I pulled his arm a little. He raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "Thanks… I thought that when you found out that I wasn't an elf you would hate me… Even though I like this place, being hated makes me… uncomfortable."

"Come on; give me a little more credit. Give the Elves a little more credit. They just panicked because you are human. Once they get to know you, you'll feel like the most loved being on this planet. Well… Beryl might not be so inviting. But you know her… Wait, you do know her, right?"

I smirked at him. "Yes, yes, your girlfriend."

"She is not!"

"Endy and Beryl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-Eek!" before I knew what was happening, Endymion picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled in his grasp, and felt his body shake with laugher. "Endymion, put me down! Put me down!"

"Not until we get to your room."

"B-but!" I whimpered. He laughed again, "I want to walk!"

"I'm afraid that when you walk, your confidence is boosted. I shall not have that."

"What argument do you propose? No one builds confidence by walking!"

"Well, when you were sitting you were nice and peaceful. When you were standing you were silly. When you began walking, you teased."

"Endymion, you're being ridiculous. Let me go!" I wiggled once more in his grasp. "And I'm heavy – how come you're having no trouble with this?!"

"Who said you were heavy? You feel as light as a feather to me."

"Endymion," I moaned.

"Just a little more, my bunny."

I sighed and fell limp on his left shoulder. "So," I began, slightly irritated, "what's up?"

He chucked, sending bunches of vibrations from his body through mine. "Nothing, really; the usual… I turned 16, had a mad party, was drowned in gifts and compliments, my arm fell off because of Lady in Waiting Beryl, an angel was flung to my feet and my people demanded the kill of her, I sent her to my parents, danced a bit, got worried, went back to my palace on foot, got a blister on my big toe _because_ I descended on foot, found her nowhere in my castle, went to my secret hiding spot and, alas, she was reading my book."

I felt my face wrinkle up. "That doesn't sound like a very fun birthday."

Endymion laughed. "Actually, it's one of the most… exciting days in my whole life; thanks to you."

I grinned. "Your life is much more exciting than mine! Imagine being woken up at five in the morning, doing all sorts of chores, having a shower and making sure that not a stray of hair is left on my legs or other areas that Aunt Rose would give me a lecture over, do my hair up in some fancy style, putting on one of those TIGHT dresses, you know the types that you have to pull the strings with until you can scarcely breathe, and then put on those over-dresses, and going down and having a very small breakfast – tea and croissants with butter, EW! – and _then_ playing the same song on some stupid piano for hours and hours until your aunt is happy!"

"Whoa! First of all, I wake up an hour after you wake up; second, I don't shave… I'm a guy, remember? I would have shaved my face but there's nothing to shave so… And my hair is too short for fancy styles… not that I'd want one. I don't wear dresses – thought that does sound painful, and I love the taste of croissants with butter."

I grimaced. "You know what I mean!"

"I guess I do." He paused and opened a door I couldn't see. "By the way, I asked a maid to put a night gown on your bed so you don't have to sleep in all that."

"Yes, this dress really isn't comfortable, thank-you."

He finally set me down, and I sighed as I caught sight of the same type of frilly night gowns I wear back home. I saw Endymion was about to leave, and panicked. "Wait!"

"What is it, m'lady?"

"I need you to help me with the bow of my dress… and the zipper," I mumbled. "Don't worry, I have another dress under this one and I can get it off myself."

Endymion walked back over, chuckling, and pulled me to his chest, working on my bow. "Ooh… who tied this bow?"

"Aunt Rose."

"She scares me already. It's as if the string is glued on tight!" I felt a jolt of my fabric pull me back, and sighed in relief. The bow was off. "And this zipper is like… ugh… It's stiff to the bone!"

"That's Aunt Rose for you! She adores strong zippers."

"I don't." Finally, the zipper came down and I slid the horrid fabric off of me, leaving me with the tight, apricot dress. I heard a whistle and turned to Endymion, raising my eye brow.

"What?" instinctively, my hands reached up and un-did the buns on my head, letting my hair fall down in a cascade of gold and silver.

"I'm over-thinking that your life is easier than mine. If you have to wear that thing… it makes my suit of armor look like the most open-spaced object in the galaxy."

I frowned. "Yes, well, you can go now, Endymion."

"Throwing me out, already?"

I went up to him and began pushing him out of the door. "Good night, Endymion, sleep tight. Thank you for everything today."

"Oh, just one more thing!" he turned around to look at me once we were at the doorway and pointed to the big, dragon-designed doors right next to my simple-doored room. "That's my room, if you want to visit in the morning."

"Won't you be asleep?"

He winked. "It'll be fine. Want a maid to bring you clothes for tomorrow?"

"Nah, I put this on before my last piano lesson, so it can still count as clean. I'll wear this dress tomorrow… There is no way I'm putting that thing," I pointed to the brown silk that we had trouble with earlier, "on tomorrow, though. Good night and once again thank you."

He nodded. "Have pleasant dreams, Serenity."

I shut my door and sank down to the floor, a blush creeping to my cheeks. Endymion was… amazing... I had more fun being with him than watching him! So… where did this relationship between us stand, now?

Somehow, I knew the answer would be given tomorrow morning.

Rubbing my eyes, I got up and walked over to my bed, taking the soft, green fabric of the night gown off of the bed. I pulled my apricot dress off and slipped into the gown, then climbing onto the soft array of sheets on my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and within seconds, my mind fell unconscious, and wonderful dreams of the elves dancing and Aunt Rose and handsome Rose Bandits grinning at me flitting through my mind. At some point, though, a crushed image of a Blood Hound came upon my view. After that, I had a restless night.

**_TBC_**

**A/N:** _Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I promise you that the chapters won't be too short... :p Over 4,000_ words(not counting this) always. :p You see that button that says "Review"? Well, what are you waiting for? **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **:p


	3. Frost

**A/N: **_Chapter 2! Firstly, I would like to thank **SailorMoonFanForever **for her exceptional help with editing this chapter! I really, truly, am thankful. (It's not easy to edit my work.:p It seems like an even bigger mess now than I thought it would have been.) So thank-you! :p  
_

_ Secondly, It took a lot of planning for me to get this idea out... I changed a lot of things here because I didn't like my first copy so.. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the prince. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _2:_**

It was an exceptionally beautiful day in Elf City. The structures, round and almost unreal, arched up, trying to reach the sky and its warm sun which fell over the pleasant city. The soft rays caressed every speck they found was in their reach. They laid themselves out on the ground like silk and crawled in through the large bedroom. The soft breeze that traveled through the open area around it, swept into the room, blowing the curtains in the most relaxing way.

Stirring awake, I moaned once, my head turning slightly away from the sun, and opened my cerulean eyes. I lay there, one hand on my stomach and the other resting just above my head, basking in the nice, warm feeling I had seldom experienced from the lack of outdoors in the morning. I felt a small smile enlighten my face. Licking my dry lips, I felt my ears perk at the sound of the soft wind just outside the window and the singing of the most beautiful sounding birds, a feeling of refreshment hitting full-force.

Turning over, I glanced down at the apricot dress and groaned, remembering yesterdays' events. My eyes fell on the clock which read twelve PM. I closed my eyes for a second, and then got up, rushing to get ready.

I refreshed myself, finishing off with the little powder of nutrients I dug out of my apricot dress – I had kept it there just in case Aunt Rose caught me using my other products. Unlike me, she hates using any type of facial products and will not have me use them, either. But I find them very helpful, especially this powder. It makes the air hitting my skin feel cold and… well… refreshing.

Once I was done with that, I glanced at the dress with a sigh. No time like the present, eh? Well, I bet whoever said that never had to fit into a dress so tight you had trouble wearing it, never mind putting it on!  
Slowly, I pulled my arms through the holes of the dress, pulling them into the sleeveless part of the dress separating the arms and neck. Then, very slowly and carefully, I pulled the dress down.

It took a full ten minutes to straighten the dress, like always. I smiled once that was done and went to the mirror, examining my slim figure. Although this dress was horribly tight and not really my favorite type of fabric, I had to admit it looked very nice against my curves. The fabric hugged my chest and waist, and then fell in a soft swoosh of fabric, allowing room for my legs to move.

My hand reached down and picked up the pink brush, my eyes examining it for only a fraction of a second before pulling it to my hair and beginning the brushing process. I soon realized that starting from the top was useless, though; for I apparently had a very rough night, so I bent down and began brushing from there. My ears perked at the birds singing outside the window, and I concentrated on the sounds around me. My mind fell in tune with the soft chirping and a song came to my mind.

Even though my ears were at attention, I did not hear the door open, nor did I hear it close. I only realized that someone else was in the same room as I when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.  
Eyes wide, I squeaked in surprise, turning sharply only to find myself drown in the laughing blue eyes of the Lord of this city.

"You really shouldn't be in here…" I breathed once I had finally grasped my surroundings.

"And why not, pray tell? This is my palace, is it not, maiden?"

I frowned. He had a point.

"Thus," he continued."I shall not be told that I am not to be in this room."

I raised my eyebrow slowly, my eyes looking over his form critically. "And what if I was changing?"

He smirked. "Well… I would have gotten a very magnificent view of you. Speaking of which," his arm reached for my wrist and pulled it up to his face. "You need some meat on your bones."

He did not, however, let go of my wrist. He pulled it behind himself, drawing me nearer to him. I took a step forward, smirking. "There is nothing magnificent about me in the morning, dear Lord. And I have enough meat on me, thank-you very much."

"Are you saying that there is something magnificent about you in the afternoon, than?"

I gasped. "You have a very, very sick mind."

He tilted his head. "Why? What do you think I was thinking about?"

I exhaled a breath I had been holding and turned my face away from him as I already felt a blush sting into my cheeks.

"What? You can say it. I was thinking that-"

"_Endymion_," I hissed, "You're going to ruin my innocent mind!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "You thought it too, so nothing of your mind has been damaged."

I pursed my lips out of habit again, and tilted my head. "Well… ok, another point against you: I am not an elf, and if I was I would not have a very high title in this world. You cannot think about me in more than a friendly manner."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked, his eyes dancing. "I can think of a person any way I want. You could be a poor maid's maid for all I could care. I'm sixteen, and you cannot expect humans and elves to be different when it comes to emotions."

"What will your people think?" I asked.

"Who cares? They could think that I'm not worthy of the crown for all I care; all I know is that I love my people and they can't do anything about it. They also can't do anything about who I feel passion towards."

"What will your parents think?"

"They'll be very gleeful, actually. My people will finally be able to interact with humans – disguised, of course. It'd be a proud day when I marry a _mere_ human who will do nothing special besides bond the two words together in an ally."

"But we've just met, Endymion. You can't just say that you have a crush on me like that!"

He tilted his head at my blunt statement. "You are very amusing. For you, of course you can't. But elves' minds work much more efficiently, thus we react quicker and understand our feelings much faster than a human."

"Is that so?"

"Of course." He finally let go of my hand, which fell limply to my side.

"So if I said that I reacted quicker than an average human does, what would you think?"

Endymion laughed. "I'd think that you will forever continue to amuse me with your witty comments."

"Witty?" I asked, pouting. "I'm being full-blown serious, not… _witty_…"

"Well, either way, you have got to do your morning rounds now."  
My pout faltered and a look of pure confusion clouded my features.

"Morning… rounds?"

"You're still my personal maid, my love."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

I frowned at the laughter that was evident in his voice. "Because I'm not your love, I'm just a crush. You are going to regret saying that to me once you find your actual love."

"And who's to say you aren't it?"

I shrugged. "Anything is possible, right?"

He took a step forward, closing the small gap of space between us, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We shall see…"

And with that, his soft yet somehow rough lips pressed themselves upon mine. The first thing that I felt was a swirl of emotions rushing through me. A weird spark appeared and disappeared in my chest, and my mind clouded up slowly until the only thing I could think about was how… perfect it was… feeling his warm lips massaging my own.

The next thing I felt was my hands moving up and circling around his neck, bringing him down so I didn't have to arch myself up too high.  
He laughed into the kiss, sending pleasant shivers through my veins, and pulled away. "Apparently, anything _is_ possible… Feeling such emotions to a… human."

I frowned. "Thanks. Meaning I'm like road-kill to you."

He laughed and pressed his forehead to mine, looking down at me with the oddest emotion playing in his eyes. His features were soft, warm even… I felt all breath get knocked out of me just because of his beauty… a beauty he probably knew he had.

"No, I mean you are a different breed than I am. I am a fantasy creature to you; you are my worst nightmare, a human who stumbled into my lands' precious secret. And yet such fierce emotions I feel when I'm with you. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

I shook my head. "Surprisingly, you're not. If it were any other guy, I'd be cringing by now. I'm not the kind to just jump into a relationship. But you… you're different somehow."

"You only like me for my ears!"

My eyes widened for the briefest second, and then I burst into hysterical laughter. He joined in, his deep, soft voice harmoniously threading together with mine.

"Yes," I said, still giggling. "I just adore your ears, dear Lord. I'm using you."

He chuckled once more, and then sighed contently, rubbing his nose against mine. "Let's go do your morning rounds now, shall we?"  
I sighed and nodded. "Sure, what do I have to lose?"  
Endymion's mouth twitched into a light smirk, and his hand grabbed hold of mine, intertwining our fingers. He began to pull me to the door of my room, and I followed quietly.

"By the way," he said. "I love what you did to your hair."

I frowned. "But I didn't even brush it…"

"Yes, but from your night affairs, you hair has become wavy. It's beautiful around your face."

I smiled. "Well, I'll trust your opinion on that, then. You do have an artist's eye, last time I checked.

He chuckled quietly, and led me through his bedroom door. I felt my nose twitch at the view.

I had expected the room to be in a cluttered mess – he was a boy, last time I checked… an elfin boy, true, but still a boy – but his room was in the most ordered perfection. It made me slightly jealous, too.

"Well… what should I do?"

"Well, there's my bed you need to perfect, make me breakfast, and then accompany me through breakfast."

I tilted my head. "That's… it?"

He frowned. "Yes it is, why?"

"I expected to be running around all day," I murmured.

Endymion laughed. "Who do you think I am? My palace's maids and servers and about everyone else who serves us are the most spoiled beings on earth."

"But how is the castle so neat?" I asked.

"Well… they aren't forced to clean, but they feel that it is their duty so they do extra things every once in a while."

I smiled. "The elves are cooler than I imagined. I always thought everyone waited until nightfall to party. There's a different story behind all that loose exterior, isn't there? You're not as cool and calm as you seem to be."

His eyebrows furred. "You really are observant, aren't you?"

I nodded. "It's a gift. My mom, when she was alive I mean, always used to tell me, 'Serenity Jennifer Tsukino, you have a gift for looking into a person's soul and pulling out their deepest despairs at the moment with a slight tug of a string, don't you?' and I would be perplexed about that all the time. I still seem to be, actually."

I walked over to his bed and began removing the sheets and applying new ones.

"Well…" he started. I frowned. He wasn't just talking freely anymore… there was an odd edge to his voice. "May I ask you a favor?"

I nodded.

"Can you just listen? No comments, no nothing? Just listen."

I nodded again, now intrigued. I quickly finished off with his bed and sat down on the floor, leaning against his bedside. He sat down next to me and took my hand, pulling it to his lap, and started to play with my fingers.

"Well, I just had my 16th birthday, and now I need to find a Queen to rule by my side. By the way it's going, Beryl is going to be it, but you see… I really don't want her to take hold of the crown. She has an aura around her… and I don't know what it is, but it just doesn't seem like she will take care of my people." I tilted my head. I wanted to ask him why he couldn't just choose another bride, but I had promised. I kept my mouth shut.

"I want to marry for love, that's true, but I also need to choose a woman suitable for the position to take on the role as Queen Elf of Elf City. I'm afraid that I need to do my role as the soon-to-be King, rather than worry about who I get as Queen, that is why I have tried to keep quiet about it."

"Do you love Beryl?" I asked. I quickly clamped my mouth shut after my rude blurt-out. "Sorry, sorry!"

Endymion laughed. "It's alright. No, I do not. But she does me… or at least she acts like it. She is a greedy woman seeking for power."

I nodded. "Continue, please."

He sighed. "What I'm getting at is… I've been wondering if my position is more important than my feelings…"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, attempting to keep quiet. It worked.

With one last broken sigh, he stood up. I released my lip from my teeth' death-hold and followed up after him.

"Thanks."

I tilted my head. "Thanks for what?"

"Listening… it meant a lot to me. Most people wouldn't have kept as quiet as you have."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't completely quiet…"

Endymion laughed. "Well, you are human, after all." His fingers reached up and took one of my hair strands, tugging at it lightly. "A very amusing human, at that…"

"You keep saying that," I mumbled accusingly.

"And I'll continue saying that every time you amuse me. You'll be hearing the words 'amusing human' a lot with the way you keep at it."

I wrinkled my nose lightly, a pout forming on my lips again. Darn man. How could he get such childish instincts and habits I had thought I conquered so many years ago out? It was… horrid!

"I'm not that amusing… in fact, I think I'm quite boring."

Endymion raised both of his perfect eyebrows, making his face go from soft to teasingly evil. "You aren't, are you?" he asked. "Well, I shall amuse you, then!"

"How will you do that?" I asked my attention slightly piqued.

"Have you ever seen the magic an elf possesses?" he asked coolly, examining his fingers with a lazy eye.

"No... Elves have magical powers!?" my mind went into a dizzying bubble. This must be my best discovery ever! Elf City... What a refreshing name.

"Not all Elves. Some have had theirs taken way for various reasons by the royals or the trusted high rankies, but most of us do. Want to see what we can create?"

I merely nodded. I could hardly wait to see what he could do. Fly? Create fireballs? Maybe even conjure up strings strong enough to hold himself? Ok, so maybe the last one is from Spider Man... But hey, it's an idea!

Endymion grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down into a crouching position. I gasped but didn't make an effort to fight him. I was very curious as to what he was getting at.

"Now, watch." He pointed to a spot on the ground and I cast my eyes down, watching intently. Nothing happened for a while, and soon I felt disappointment of a cruel joke being played weigh down on my shoulders. But, alas, when I was about to glare at Endymion the most surprising thing happened.

Out of the floor, two iced leaves intertwined into one root began to grow. The breath I was taking froze in my lungs as I watched it, my eyes widening and my mouth parting in pure amazement.

It was the size of a grain, but it was still there. I kept watching. It took a minute, for the growth grew painfully slowly, for it to reach the size of the nail on my pinkie - which is about 1.5cm long. In another sixty seconds, it was a full 3cm in height.

"Can't you make it grow faster?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the growing plant.

Endymion chuckled. "So impatient... no I cannot. The most beautiful things are worth waiting for, anyhow..."

I narrowed my eyes. "But it's just a plant..."

"Shh... you really have no imagination. Watch."

I cast my eyes down to the plant again, and leaned forward. It continued to grow, very slowly. Eventually, I got tired of sitting in the same spot, though, so I lay down on my stomach, Endymion lying down next to me. I continued to watch the tiny iced diamonds grow.

At some point during the growth-watch, my attention was ripped away from the frosty flower to Endymion, and a smile stretched over my face unconsciously.

He was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. He lay there, smiling at the, what now was, 12cm high flower. A small, blue bud had appeared at some point of the experiment, but it had not opened yet. One finger was aimed at the growth, willing it to continue growing. There was no sign of annoyance on his face, even though it's been eight minutes that we've crouched down here.

"Serenity, look!"

Surprised, I turned back to the flower. Very slowly, the bud began to open. The flower moved slightly, allowing room for the petals to spread. I sat up and peered down at it, watching the breath-taking scene. When the flower was fully open and stopped moving, I sighed, smiling at it.

"It's not over yet..." Endymion whispered.

I leaned down, examining the flower. Nothing moved, not even an inch. I searched the ground for perhaps another flower, but there was none. Suddenly, the existing flower moved... Or at least I _think_ it did. I stared intensely at it, waiting. But the flower did not move again.

"Stop looking like you're going to pounce at him... you're scaring him."

I snapped out of my careful examination to look at Endymion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just wait... But don't stare!"

I sighed. "Fine."

Instead of staring at... 'him', I turned to look at Endymion. "That was breath taking..."

"Of course it was. If it was fast, you wouldn't have been able to appreciate everything."

"Um...."

My eyes going wide, I turned back to the flower. Did it just... talk?

"What was that?" I asked.

Endymion ignored my question. Instead, he turned his hand palm-up, and put it down next to the flower. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't hurt you."

Slowly, a foot appeared. Then, before my mind could register anything else, a body of a blue girl with small, but pointy like Endymion's, ears, and very long hair... it was about my length... comparing bodies, of course. Otherwise, it was about the length of my thumb, nail included. She was made up of ice crystals, and sparkled under the lamp. Slowly, but very gracefully, she stepped onto Endymion's palm.

"I thought you called her a he?" I breathed.

"It is a he. These little guys can have different genders, girl or boy, but instead of calling them 'it' when they are still invisible, we call them 'he'. It's just like when you say 'they are' in French, even though there might be ten girls and one guy. You say 'ils' right? Well, here we call them 'he'. Get it?"  
I raised my eyebrow. "Sort of... can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Carefully, he handed her to me, and I raised my palm up to eye-level. She had a figure of a teenager, and the crystal-clear skin looked very delicate. Her eyes were a cold blank as she stared back at me, her hands intertwined at her chest area. She wasn't wearing anything...

"Doesn't she have any clothes?"

"We can make her some."

I tilted my head. "Make?"

"Of course."

The frosty girl standing on my palm gasped. "Oh, will you, really?"

Endymion nodded at her. "But first, let's give you a name, shall we?"

The girl crouched down until she was sitting on her legs, and then looked down. "I like the name Frost..." she said meekly.

I grinned and looked at Endymion. "I like that name, too!"

He stared at us surprised, and then burst out laughing. He quickly regained control of himself, though, and nodded. "Frost is good."

"Hmm... She's ice, right? Won't she melt?"

"As long as she's in this world, she won't. A lot of rules are broken in Elf City, defying Mother Nature. Now, to make the clothes."

Slowly, he pulled a petal from the flower and walked over to us, going down on one knee. "Could you lift your arms, Frost?"

The girl nodded and lifted her hands above her head. Endymion applied the petal around her figure and tied the two ends together.

"Wait... that's it?" I asked, confused.

"It's not that hard to make clothes for them. These little guys are grateful for the littlest things. Would you like to raise Frost?"

I nodded. "I think it'll be fun. How about you, Frost? Wanna live with me?"

The girl twirled in the middle of my palm and looked up at the sky, her youthful face set into a grin. "I want to be raised by you!"

I grinned. "Oh, she's so cute!"

"Serenity.... there's something you should know. Although these things live far longer than humans and elves, they are usually killed by loud noises or surprises... even if you squeeze them a bit too hard, they'll explode. You have to be very careful with her."

I nodded. "I promise!"

Frost turned to Endymion and saluted. "I promise, too!"

I giggled. "Oooh... Frost, we'll have so much fun together! What do you like to eat?"

"They eat ice," Endymion said, sitting down and crossing his legs. "It doesn't cost much to turn on the sink and put water into the freezer, which is a good thing. But you have to make sure to remember to refill the ice-cube holder."

I smiled at Frost. "Endymion, you have got to teach me everything about these little things!"

It was later on that day when I found myself in Endymion's secret room with Frost and, well, Endymion. I had persuaded Endymion to read to me that story about the _Rose Bandit_. I had found out that Endymion was a good verbal reader that very night.

Curled up next to him with nothing but candles lighting the room, Frost already asleep, I listened to his smooth voice marble the words he had written not so long ago.

"_Slowly, he turned around,_" Endymion whispered, "_and faced Selenity Hews. Selenity froze in her spot, being smart enough to realize that if she made one wrong move, her life would be taken without a seconds' thought. 'Who are you,__'__ the bandit asked, __his frown deepening into a scowl. Selenity didn't know how to reply to him. __ She was mute, after all. Biting her lip, she lifted her hands and began to sign to him. 'My name is Selenity,__'__ her fingers spelt. But the Bandit had no idea. 'What,' he asked, 'are you mute?' __To Selenity's nod, the Bandit smiled. 'Would you like to go on an adventure?__'__(here to)__ Selenity's nose twitched ever so slightly.__"_

"Endymion..." I murmured, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he asked, pausing.

"Aren't you going to join the party going on tonight?"

Frost stirred in my palm, and we both paused to watch her. When she had found a comfortable position, we continued our quiet talk.

"Not tonight."

"Won't your people think it's suspicious?"

Endymion laughed. "Beryl might, but no, the elves know that I have a tendency to arrive late, or not at all, to the parties."

I tilted my head. "Yea, I do, too."

"I know," he whispered.

Endymion resumed reading _The Rose Bandit_ whilst I tilted my head up at him and listened. He read to me well into the night, past midnight, and finally stopped when his throat was dry.

And I listened. Not even a breath rolled past the quiet night without my knowledge. I found it very, very refreshing.

_**TBC**_

**A/N:**_ Any **feedback** is greatly appreciated! I promise you that the chapters won't be too short... :p Over 4,000_ words(not counting this) always. :p You see that button that says "**Review**"? Well, what are you waiting for? **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **:p


	4. Friendly Terms

**A/N: **_Chapter 3! This is going to be... 5,191 words. XD Don't know what else to say! :p Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the prince. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

**_Chapter_ _3:_**

I had eventually fallen asleep while Endymion was reading to me. The next morning when I opened my eyes, I was in the bed I had slept in the night before, tangled in sheets and in a very uncomfortable position. I didn't want to know what my hair looked like.

I sighed and got up, rubbing my eyes groggily.

"Serenity!"

Opening my eyes, I turned to look at the frozen figurine standing on the table next to my bed. It's funny... I don't remember a table being there.

"Good morning, Frost. Had a good nights sleep?"

"Yes I did! Serenity... Can I call you Serena?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

I untangled myself from the sheets and got off of my bed, only to find that I was still wearing the apricot dress. Sighing, I muttered a dull "Great," under my breath.

"Serena, Endymion has told me to tell you that he left some clothes for you in the closet."

I frowned. "Endymion was in here while I was sleeping?!"

"Yes," Frost replied, a small grin appearing on her iced face, "you were snoring _SO_ loudly when he came in. I heard him coming and tried to wake you so you wouldn't be embarrassed, but you're such a tight sleeper. Anyhow, I don't think he even heard. He was smiling like such a maniac... I think he likes you!"

A blush formed on my cheeks, and the morning from yesterday played itself out before my brain.

_His soft yet somehow rough lips pressed themselves upon mine. The first thing that I felt was a swirl of emotions rushing through me. A weird spark appeared and disappeared in my chest, and my mind clouded up slowly until the only thing I could think about was how… perfect it was… feeling his warm lips massaging my own… _

_ "Apparently, anything is possible… feeling such emotions to a… human."_

_ "Thanks. Meaning I'm like road-kill to you."_

From the frenzy of events that took place yesterday, I had barely the time to think about the kiss we had shared. But now, the little scene played back and forth through my mind, reminding me a thousand times a second that it was my first ever kiss… and that it couldn't possibly have been any better.

"SERENA!"

I blinked, and looked down at Frost blankly. "Yes?"

"Looks like you like him too!" she observed proudly.

I pouted and turned away from the figurine. "No way, I do not like Endymion."

"You are such a liar."

"I am not lying!"

"Liar... again..."

"I'm not a liar, seriously!"

"Well, than in that case... ditz."

"Hey!"

"You obviously like him. At least he's man enough to admit it."

I turned back to her and raised an eye brow. "He admitted it? And I am not a man!"

Frost ignored my last comment. "Not really... but he didn't decline my observation, either!"

"Hey, Frost?"

"Yes, Serena?"

I pursed my lips at her. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

With that, I bent down and began to remove my apricot dress. From amongst the cloth that was now stuck around my head, I heard Frost laugh. "Serena, darling, keeping my moth shut is not possible in this life."

"How can someone that small be so unnerving?" I asked her, my comment muffled by the fabric.

She giggled. "I don't know."

Finally, I managed to get the dress off. I sighed in relief and looked at Frost, who sat cross-legged and grinned at me. "The dress I suggest you wear is the chocolate one with the golden scarf sewn really prettily around it that looked really nice!"

I cast an annoyed glance at her and walked over to the closet. There were about twenty things to choose from. And yes, they were all dresses. Sigh. What happened to liking pants?

I looked through the dresses. About fifteen of them were long, not very much to my taste, and three of them were too... frilly. There were only two that I liked and, oddly, one of them was the dress Frost had mentioned. It had a heart top, and sure enough, there was a gold scarf around it, and the sleeves were in a swirl strap, falling loosely around my shoulders. The dress itself was up to my knees, and hugged my curves just like the apricot dress did, though not in a strangling way from the look of it...

I took it out and peeked out of the closet. "Um… Frost?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"We're going to get along greatly!"

The little bundle of ice giggled from her spot on the table. I smiled and came out of the closet, putting the dress on my bed. I refreshed myself once again and rubbed the skin nutrients on, and then I pulled the chocolate dress over my head. I went to examine myself in the mirror, twirling around playfully.

"You look really nice," Frost said, her little hands coming together in a _clinging_ sound which I could only interpret as clapping.

"Thanks," I mumbled, casting my eyes down.

"Aww... You're embarrassed!"

"Frost!" I said, horrified. "You're so pushy! Just like Endymion, I swear!"

"Ooh... So you _do_ notice him!"

I glared at her and picked up the pink brush. It took a full twenty minutes to brush my hair, and Frost, who got bored eventually, began 'Tu-tu'ing like a train.

I left my hair down, not yet being able to find any hair clips for my pig-tail style, and smiled at the blond-and-silver haired beauty before me. "I must say," I murmured, "I look so dashing..."

Frost rolled her eyes at me from where she was sitting. "I swear you are _so_ in _love_ with yourself."

"So are you, from what I can tell," I remarked, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

She laughed gleefully, "I know!"

I joined in with her small giggle, shaking my head. Frost reminded me so much of a pixie.

The door swung open, and Endymion stalked in. "Good morning, ladies. Are you ready for breakfast?"

I nodded. Frost got up and stretched. "Yes we are! Serena, could you help?"

Endymion raised his eyebrow. "Serena?"

I grinned. "That's the nickname Frost gave me."

"Serena!" the cold doll whined, raising her arms. "If you don't come here right now, I'm going to step off of this table. Then, whoosh! No more Frost."

I chuckled. "You wouldn't."

The figurine lifted her small leg and put it out on the side of the table. Panicking, rushed over to Frost and grabbed her off the table, laughing nervously. "Let's go have breakfast!"

--

I sat down on the table, glancing at Frost. She was happily sitting on the small palm-sized plate, biting into an ice-cube taller than she was. "How can you eat that much food, Frost?"

She bit into the cube and began to chew happily, ignoring my question. I glanced down at my small pile of raspberries and picked one up, popping it into my mouth. I then began to pick at the berries with my fork, trying to look anywhere but at Endymion. The talk with Frost still had its effects, apparently.

"So, Serenity, how are you and Frost getting along?"

Frost paused mid-bite and glanced up, "We're practically best friends, Endy!"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, and I dared to look up at him. "Endy?"

He grinned. "Right back at ya'."

I threw a raspberry at him. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

He frowned. "Why are you always trying to get rid of me, any how?"

"I am not!"

"Yea you are!"

"You are," Frost added, grinning from ear-to-pointy-ear.

"Thanks," I muttered to her.

She bit into her ice cube and gave me thumbs up.

"Today I'm going to go down to the party. Want to come?" Endymion asked a while later.

I glanced up at him, shocked. "Of course!"

I had barely gotten the sentence out when the grand doors of the palace dining room opened and the high ranking Ladies, Mina, Ray, Amy, and Lita, walked in, laughing at something unknown to our quiet table. Mina then turned towards them and proceeded to walk backwards. "And then Kunz just fell! Into the fountain!" she added as an afterthought.

The girls giggled again. Lita recovered first and glanced up. "Oh, Serenity," she said. She walked over from the group to me and bent down. "You are Serenity, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Lita. Those girls over there are-"

"The blond is Mina, and then there is ebony-haired Ray and genius Amy. Right?"

The girls stared at me.

"I visit a lot..." I murmured, casting my eyes down to my plate.

Frost got up and turned to the girls. "I'm Frost!"

Mina squealed and ran over to her, picking her up. "Oooh! Aren't you the cutest thing in the world?!" she cooed.

"Yes, I am!" Frost said cheerfully, throwing her hands up.

"Is she yours?" Amy asked, glancing over Mina's shoulder.

I nodded. "Endymion gave her to me just yesterday."

Mina sat down on one chair and continued cooing at Frost.

"Ooh, Endymion doing something. How rare," Ray said, winking at me.

I grinned.

Endymion threw a piece of corn at Ray, who dodged it easily and laughed. "Lady Ray, is that any way to speak to your Lord?"

"I don't know," she replied breezily.

"Coo, coo, coo!"

I turned to Mina who had now gone from telling Frost how cute she was, to going 'Coo' and shaking her head playfully at her. And Frost just adored the attention.

"Forgive Mina," Lita whispered, "She's a bit out there."

Amy patted Mina's shoulder, "Mina... please, calm yourself." But I could tell by the smile on the blue-haired girl's face that she didn't mind Mina's silly chatter.

Mina glanced up at Amy and pouted. "You're so mean."

Frost stood up on Mina's palm. "You look so much like Serena!"

"Serena..?" Amy asked, glancing at Mina. "Do you mean Serenity?

"Of course I mean Serena!" Frost said, jumping. "And you two could be like sisters!"

Mina glanced at me. "You're right... Serena, you and I need to go shopping. If I can choose things that look good on me, than what I choose to make you look good, I can borrow later!"

I raised an eyebrow and giggled. "It'll be fun! I'd like that."

--

When we finished breakfast, Endymion had ordered me to clean up his room and busy myself with the laundry. He apologized profusely but stated that it was my rightful job. I didn't mind at all, and Frost decided to help. She obviously had a whole conversation for us planned in her head already, which was what I was worried about.

Sighing, I put the last pillow on his bed and turned to Frost, who was sitting on my shoulder. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "I've never done the laundry," she mused.

"You were born yesterday!" I accused, picking up the laundry basket.

"My point, precisely!" Frost replied, swinging her legs.

I shook my head. "Pixie. How do you understand all of what I'm saying, anyhow?"

Frost tilted her head, "I have a highly advanced brain. I'm like a robot, although I can display emotions and communicate more realistically."

I nodded and picked her up, beginning my walk to the Laundry Room.

"So... do you like Endymion? Don't lie," She finally pushed, picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it in her small crystalline fingers.

"You'll tell him what I tell you," I murmured, my tone accusing.

"No I won't!"

"Yea you will!"

I opened the laundry room door and walked inside, closing it soundly behind myself. I then opened the washer and poured a couple of grams of soap into it, and began to sort the clothes into colored, whites, and blacks.

"Serena, this is pure gossip! Girls don't gossip-and-tell!"

"Yes they do," I muttered. "That's the point of gossip."

"Whatever," she said, her cheery composure never switching, "Now, tell me!"

"Fine," I bailed. "But promise me you'll keep it in that little head of yours!"

"You do like him!"

I looked down at the red shirt in my hands, a frown forming on my face. "I don't know... Whenever I see him, I just feel complete in an odd way. He brings out the child in me. I'm only 13... It's unreal! And he has to marry to some high-ranker soon... Oh gosh, what should I do, Frost!?"

The figurine scowled, "He's going to _what_?"

"Yes... He is taking over the crown soon. He needs a wife to rule by his side." I closed my eyes. "I'm afraid he might choose Beryl..."

"Who's she? She sounds like a witch."

"She's been hanging on him for over a year now... Endymion kept telling me that he doesn't feel anything for her, but I don't know... I think that he likes her."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know... I just..."

"Has he kissed her?"

"Maybe..."

"Has he kissed you?"

I blushed. "Yes..."

"Ooh! Really? Tell all!"

"Frost!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she squeaked, dropping her hair strand and pulling up her hands in a surrendering position at her chest. "So... Who is this...? Beryl..?"

My nose twitched at her name. "Well... Beryl is this really loud Lady-in-Waiting at Endymion's court. She's a year older than he, but she's a bit... non-caring to that subject of matter, so it doesn't really matter, right? Hmmm.... She has very long red hair, which I sometimes compare to the color of blood but have no idea why, but it's not as long as mine. Her hair length is half of my hair length, and she's... pretty beautiful." I dropped the red shirt in the pile of colored clothes and lifted my pointer finger to my chin. "She's humorous, and Endymion knows her pretty well... Hmmm...."

Frost stretched her legs out in front of her and looked at them. "Wow... she sounds really cool. But what if Endymion doesn't like her?"

I picked up a few black socks and threw them in the black pile, and mused to myself, "I don't know...Who wouldn't like her?"

"What if he likes you?"

"Do you think I might have a chance?"

Her legs fell against my shoulder, and she began clinging them together as she thought, "Of course! But we must figure out a way to find out if he _really_ likes you!"

I dropped the clothes I was holding and faced Frost, "Frost! Will you ask him for me?"

"What?!" she shrieked, surprised.

"Will. You. Find. Out. If. He. Likes. Me?" I asked slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

"Serena! Its better you find out yourself." Frost crossed her arms over her chest. "Any anyway, I'm not some spy toy! I'm a living, breathing, uh.... ice piece!"

"Please Frost? Please, please, _please?_"

Frost glanced at me from the corner of her little eye, her scowl turning into a thoughtful pout. Finally, she sighed; defeated.

"Oh! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Frost!" I squealed. "As soon as I'm able to, I'll design a cute dress for you out of that rose Endymion grew!"

Frosts' eyes widened and a smile crept to her face. Finally, she began to squeal along with me. "I'll tell you all the details! I'll have to start with something easy, perhaps asking him how the weather is like..."

I listened to her quiet chatter half-heartily, half of my mind preoccupied with the future possibilities. I busied myself with the laundry again.

Out of the thousands of thoughts going through my mind, only one stood out most.

_I hope I won't regret the outcome of this...._

_--(***NOTE! IMPORTANT**: If you want to know what Endymion and Frost talked about, since it would be a very important part of the story and gives a few hints to the future parts of the chapters, you can continue reading. Otherwise, skip all the following text until you find some more **bolded** words. :p THIS IS **AUTHORS POINT OF VIEW!!!!**)_--

Serenity glanced around the long hallway, making sure no one spotted her. When she was absolutely positive that no one was coming or in sight, she opened the closet and sneaked in, closing it behind her.

Releasing a breath, she turned to Frost and whispered, "So you know the plan? To get back to my room without being crushed, ask Endymion to carry you, K?"

The figurine nodded and saluted.

With a nervous sigh, Serenity turned to the wall and pushed the button with the sun symbol. When the wall began to move, Serenity put Frost down and left the closet, shutting the door behind her.

Frost heaved a sigh, getting ready for anything, before stepping into the secret room. She found Endymion sitting against the wall, his reading glasses on, looking over some papers.

"Endymion!" she called, beginning her steady walk towards him. "I got bored doing the laundry, so I came here. What are you doing?"

Endymion looked up from his files and paperwork at Frost and smiled, pulling his glasses off and setting them down on the floor along with the papers. "Just boring Lord stuff. Comes along with the title, you know."

Frost giggled. "Is that so?"

"How did you get in here, anyhow?" he inquiered, pulling his hand out.

Frost stepped onto his palm reluctantly, and sat down against his fingers. "Well... I tipped the broom over."

"And how about opening that big door?"

"I saw the door was open a crack."

The Lord frowned. "Frost," he said, "you shouldn't be doing such life-risking things. You could have been crushed. What would Serenity say?"

"Speaking of Serenity," Frost murmured changing the subject. "Do you like her?"

Endymion blinked at the blunt statement. His ears drooped down until, instead of the points facing the ceiling, they pointed from side-to-side. "Pardon me?"

"Do you like her? Feel any passion towards her? What is she like to you; sister or friend or a love? Well?" she pressed.

"Well... Frost, do you promise not to tell Serenity?"

Frost's nose twitched ever so slightly, her ears drooped, and she mumbled a guilty-ridden agreement.

Endymion pulled his hand up to eye level and stared at the tiny figurine. "I'm planning to ask her to marry me."

Frost's ears perked up and her mouth dropped. "What? Endymion, it's not that I'm not happy for you... But didn't you just meet her a few days ago? And the girl is only thirteen. You're moving much too fast!"

Endymion sighed. "I know, I know. I think I'm moving far more than too fast... But I'm not going to ask her yet. Just before the day I announce the person I'm going to wed. Frost, listen... Serenity is someone special to me. I feel right with her; complete. I'm supposed to announce my wife in three month's time. I plan to get to know her. I understand that my actions are quick and decisions not fully thought through, but trust me. I have a feeling things will work out."

"But Endymion! What if she isn't the one..? I mean, I love Serena to death already but... You can't rush love. And you can't hurt her..."

Endymion smiled at the frozen ice piece. "I know, Frost," he murmured. "But this is far more than just a quick decision. Listen, what I tell you must not be repeated ever, understand?"

Frost's back straightened. "What is it?"

"Well..." Endymion hesitated for a fraction of a second, but seemed to regain his confidence. "When I was born, my parents went to a fortune teller to foresee my future. The psychic elf told them that before the crowning of the next Elf Queen, a lone stranger will appear in Elf City, and that is whom I'll marry. She told them that there would be something to her that's more than meets the eye. She won't be normal. Anyhow, it was foreseen that if I marry from love, follow my heart and not go for judgments and needs of power, everything would be fine. Otherwise, I would face a doom-filled future. She also said it would take time and trust for me to see her for who she really is."

"Whoa!" Frost breathed. That's... _huge_! And you think that Serena is... the girl?"

Endymion frowned. "I'm not sure. I might be getting ahead of myself, and she might be exactly the person I should stay away from, but there's something to her..."

"Perhaps that's the strange thing that the psychic foretold? And you might the power or whatever it is flowing through her and that might be the thing that you're attracted to..."

"Frost..? I truly am not sure."

"How can you even think about asking her to marry you, than!?" she snapped, "Serenity may be the most dangerous creature you will ever face for all you know!

Endymion smiled down at the statue-like girl. "I'm planning on it. I didn't say I'm surely going to go for it... I'll get to know her."

Frost sighed and raised an eyebrow, defeated. "Promise?"

"Sure."

"One more thing..." she whispered, "You better not hurt her. You created me, but she is my owner... And girl's feelings are delicate. Don't play with her emotions."

He chuckled lightly. "I promise."

_--(***NOTE! IMPORTANT**: BACK TO **SERENITY'S POINT OF VIEW**!!)_--

I watched the door, fidgeting with the hem of my dress nervously. My mind was yelling things like, '_what if he doesn't like me?!_' and '_What if Frost gets caught?' _and _'He'll think I'm desperate!_'

I bit my tongue, and told myself firmly that Frost would do a magnificent job. _Besides, _I thought, _it doesn't matter... right? Yes, yes it doesn't._

The door swung open all of a sudden, and I jumped. I could hear Frost yelling a muffled 'thank-you' to Endymion. Soon afterwards, she clanged into my room and over to me. I picked her up and set her down on the table next to my bed, looking at her anxiously.

"Well?" I asked.

Frost shrugged and mumbled something about needing sleep.

I frowned. "But Frost! It's only seven! And the whole point of you going to meet him was to tell me what he thinks of me!"

Frost glanced up at me blankly. "Serenity, I need to rest. Can we talk about this later?"

"But Frost," I exclaimed horror-stricken, "I'm going to the party tonight!"

"Well, than, you will hear all about it tomorrow," Frost mumbled. She climbed onto the flower that I had put there so she could be comfortable and made herself into a tight ball. "Good night."

My jaw fell open, but I had no clue of what to do now. Shaking her would have helped, but she was too 'delicate'. So, with a wavered sigh, I got up and went to my closet, looking for something to wear for the party that would be starting in exactly an hour.

As I looked through my dresses, my thoughts trailed off to Aunt Rose. Questions for her popped up in my mind. I wanted to know what she was doing, if she was enjoying herself, what time it was, if she missed me even though back in the human world only a few seconds might have passed...

My eyes landed on a costume that I found appropriate for the party, and I took it off the hook. It was a chocolate brown -yes, for an odd reason the people here adore brown. Wonder why? I think I'll go color-blind to only dark brown and light brown soon...- skirt with an almost-pink but brown long shirt with a cute belt around the hip area. Yes, the belt was brown...

I put the outfit on and went to the mirror, looking myself over. I stood there for ten minutes just looking at myself and smoothing out wrinkles, my mind deciding whether I should do anything with my hair or not. In the end, though, I decided that if I put it up in a high pony-tail, it would look really nice with this costume. I found a clip, after rummaging for it all over, and my brush, and began decorating my hair.

With three minutes left to spare –yes, I count, don't get all grin-y on me!- until Endymion would come and we would go to the party, I went over to my bed and sat down, looking at the frozen figure. My nose twitched as the unanswered questions flitted through my mind again.

What had Endymion said about me? Did he like me? Did he just like mocking me? Did he know he was the first boy I actually kissed? (On the lips, moreover!) What had tired Frost out so much? Was she faking her slumber? Why would she do that? Unless...

But I didn't want to think about that... Not if I knew the risk it would cause to my peace of mind.

There was a knock on the door, and then Endymion walked in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I examined his face, but found only the regular playfulness in it. With a court nod, I got up and quietly wished Frost a good night.

--

It had been a while since I have been to the party. Once we arrived, there was a commotion concerning me, although it was quickly dismissed by the Lord. The Elves still eyed me critically, though, which made me slightly uncomfortable and self conscious.

I hadn't noticed up until the point I was at the party that I hadn't seen Endymion's protectors or Andrew the announcer since the first night I was recognized as a human – and that seemed ages ago, when really it has only been a day or two… or three.. I might have lost count….hmmm….

I joined some of the little kids in their circle of dance, and the parents inched closer, but I decided to ignore that. Soon enough, I was laughing and influencing a positive attraction to the Elves of Elf City.

Though once we got there, Beryl had thrown herself at Endymion again. And as I danced with the Elves and enjoyed myself fully in this world finally, I couldn't help the occasional glances at the two, and I usually got caught up in the dark red hues of Beryl as she stared me down and glared my way. It seemed as if I would never gain her trust like I did with most of the Elves so far.

"Serenity!"

I turned back to the boy about my age and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

He coughed. "I was just saying that it's a great thing that you weren't executed. You're really a hit!"

I grinned and watched him do a playful back-flip. He landed gracefully on his feet and grinned at me, bringing his finger to his mouth, then turned and pulled an Elf girl's braid.

"Hey!" she screeched, "Markus!"

He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Catch me if you can!"

And then he took off, the girl with braids running after him screaming, "Markus! Come back here!"

The night ended quite smoothly, I thought as I climbed into bed, and I made an exceptional second-impression on the elves. I think that we can definitely all get along...

... Except for Beryl and myself.... Something was up with that. She just seemed to hate me when I first talked to the Lord, apparently.

My life was a cloud of confusion. And with that cloud hovering above my head, I fell asleep, wondering what the story Frost would tell me will be about, and if I would ever be able to get the answers to all of my questions....

**_TBC_**

**A/N: **_Any **feedback** is greatly appreciated! :p _You see that button that says "**Review**"? Well, what are you waiting for? **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **:p


	5. Inherent, Inexorable Secrets

**A/N: **_Chapter 4 is up!! :p My story-plot is getting messed up because I decided to make the story longer and added Frost in here... She wasn't supposed to exist- eh! :p I'll follow what I can, but remember that I'm only a human so not everything will be like what my paper said. It might stretch out a bit, and I might add things that weren't supposed to be in this story originally... The ending will be the same, though, I hope... But I wish for you to enjoy it, anyhow!!_

**_ALSO: _**_I did not give up on this story.. just been to lazy to write. :p I have been busy with another project, also, and school - if that says anything. Thanks for bearing with me!_

**_ALSO READ: _**_The dream interpretations are REAL. :p I took the liberty of searching it up and stuff.:p_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

**_Chapter_ _4:_**

_I stood, alone, surrounded by the soft white fabric of my dress and my blond tendrils of my hair. Everything was black. The walls, the floor, the ceiling - everything. It was as if I was standing nowhere at all... and no matter how far I looked, how far I walked, I still seemed to be going nowhere, for it seemed that this place was an endless landscape of space. The only thing that was of a different color other than black was my skin, my golden jewelery which blended in with my hair-color, and my white dress. I seemed to stick out. I was different..._

_I sat down, mortified by the thought, looking down at what seemed to be the floor of this black hole._

_I was different. Was that why I was here? But the question was: what else other than this forbidding, cold, dark place was I different from? _

_I could feel the heart thumping in my chest... _

_I could hear my pulse in my ears... My ears..._

_Suddenly, the black hole began to churn, slowly. Panicked, I jumped to my feet. The churning speed quickened, second by second, step by step, little by little. Soon, though, I felt as if I was going too fast. Fear overtook my body and I fell to my knees, clutching my ears from the whooshing sounds of the air that has picked up and shutting my eyes. I wanted to go home. But where was home? I couldn't go anywhere!_

_The churning suddenly began to go at a neck-breaking pace, churning and churning, spinning and spinning, with no sign of stopping or slowing down. I opened my mouth, but no sound escaped from my lips. Slowly, the dizzying pace slowed down... And soon, it stopped. I felt my heart drop into my stomach - or something like that - and my head spun. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still trapped in the box of nothing._

_Suddenly, as if this nightmare wasn't frightening enough, the solid space under my feet disappeared, and I felt myself fall..._

_And fall..._

_And fall..._

_Into oblivion..._

_The image suddenly shattered..._

I sat up in my bed, opening my eyes and throwing in a horrified shriek. I took a few moments to gather my surroundings. I was in Elf City. Frost was with me... nothing to worry about.

My hand reached up to my head and I felt the sweat I had gathered around my forehead drip onto my hand.

The door to the room suddenly swung open, and I was greeted by the alert stances of a few guards with swords... or were those axes? and the stunned face of Endymion.

I glanced down and saw Frost sit up sleepily on her flower, looking at me confused. "Serena," she murmured, "what happened?"

Endymion pushed past the guards and walked over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder, now drenched with sweat. How is he not grossed out by this? "Serenity," he whispered, "what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

The guards at the door looked at each other confused, then left, one of them shutting the door to give us some privacy.

"I had a bad dream..." I said, rubbing the sleep out of my left eye with my right hand.

"What was it about?"

I blinked. "Well..." I really couldn't explain because now my mind was blank. I furred my brow in concentration, going over everything that happened backwards.

While I was thinking about the events in my dream, Frost and Endymion sat quietly, waiting for me to patiently think. I was about to give up and tell them that I forgot, when I noticed Endymion's left ear twitch violently, probably in annoyance. He was trying hard to stay look calm, but his ears showed the difference in that-

And it came to me.

"I remember!" I exclaimed. "I was in some dark place and couldn't get out... and it began to churn slowly, but it got faster, and then really fast. Eventually it slowed down, though... And then the floor disappeared and I began to fall. Then in the end the image shattered and I awoke..."

Frost tilted her head. "You know," she whispered, "I can tell what dreams are about. It's a small gift I posses, but it tends to be helpful. Do you want me to tell you why you had that dream?" I considered her words, and nodded eventually to her statement. "Well, then, give me your palm." I did as she asked. Frost took my palm and put two hands on it, standing up. Her little frame fell stiff.

Endymion and I watched her carefully. About five minutes into the mesmerizing watch of the little figurine, she began to move. Her little head tilted to look up at me and she smiled warmly, her chirpy voice saying calmly, "The fact that you were falling means that you are feeling insecure, anxious, overwhelmed about something, and unstable. Since I couldn't comprehend what you meant by 'a dark place' I applied 'Alone' to it. At first I thought you were lonely, but then I began to comprehend your emotions a little more clearly. You are feeling rejected, different - as if no one cares, or someone is unwilling to listen to your complaints and/or problems. The fact that you were moving slowly at first, when your dream began to spin, you might be feeling some type of invisible force preventing you from taking chances or risks. But then you began to move fast, and in a jerky kind of fast, I presume, so I am unsure about that. I haven't bonded with you enough to tell what that means. The fact that your dream shattered in the end represents your vulnerability."

I nodded, blinking twice, and then poked her. "You weren't kidding when you said you have an advanced mind... I wonder what how you will talk when you're twenty..."

Frost giggled and turned back to her flower, climbing up. She muttered a small good-night, and then her soft snores filled the quiet room once again.

I glanced up at Endymion, only to find him already staring at me. My gaze landed upon his, and I found myself drown in the deep pools of the most beautiful color to ever exist on Earth. With his eyes as competition against the heart-involved pink that I adore - or used to adore -, I found myself going for the ocean-colored blue. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel the silky color against my fingertips. But, alas, I knew it wasn't possible. Not if I wanted to hurt him deeply and probably cause him permanent damage or something. But then my eyes swept to his long, pointy ears and a new desire filled me.

I glanced at him for permission, and his eyes seemed to dance at my actions. He nodded, and I reached out with my fingers, slowly applying them to his ears. He suddenly got up and sat down in front of me, crossing his legs. I reached up and touched his left ear again, running my fingers along his silky, soft skin. Endymion's mouth fell into a playful smirk as I continued to explore, once again, the mystery of all mysteries; Endymion's ears.

I soon found myself too entranced to pay attention to my actions. His laughter filled my ears and I snapped out of it, glancing down at him. Then, I did a double take... Down? Wasn't I looking up at him last time I checked?

I looked down and found myself on my knees, one of my hands on his shoulder, and the other caressing his ear. I don't know why, but his ears are amusing to me. I feel like I could explore them forever. I love to marvel about their smooth yet soft texture, and how they seem to twist at just the right angle. How, whenever I touched a special spot right in the middle of the whole ear, as it seemed, it would twitch playfully against my fingers. How, when my fingers discovered a sensitive spot, most of them around the point as I've so far observed, his ears would droop down and then spring back up. Most of all, I loved his ears because they were still a mystery to me. No matter which way I looked, and where I touched and caressed, I always seemed to find a new reaction to a certain spot I have not brushed against before. And the skin just below his ear was very soft, and probably my favorite part during this touching-spree. He seemed to melt into my hand when I pressed that spot ever so lightly with my fingers. It was... an amazing sensation.

Endymion's hand reached up and clasped around my wrist, bringing my hand down and planting a soft kiss upon my knuckles. His eyes danced to his own soft melody happening in his head, and his soft, warm lips parted slightly at my knuckles, no doubt grinning.

"My Lady, how do you manage to make such wild emotion emerge from deep within me, pray tell?"

I felt my face go hot, and was thankful for the darkness that engulfed us, hopefully blocking his view from my modest blush. "I... don't know..."

He lifted his head and smiled softly at me. "Well, I'll leave you to sleep. I'm sure you'll need it."

I looked aside and nodded. Since I was looking away, it caught me off guard when he got to his knees, now taller than I, and grabbed my waist with his free hand. His left hand still on my right, he pulled me down slowly until I was squished between my pillows, and his face was only but a few inches away from mine. His expression was a determined one. All I could do was stare helplessly at him.

"You know," he suddenly said, his face still set in stone, "there is something to you... It seems like you really do have a strange gift. It might not be the best thing..."

I frowned. "What?"

Endymion's face broke into a smile, and he shook his head. "It's nothing, trust me. Good night."

I, on the other hand, felt a sickening lurch in my stomach… could he possibly have..?

Before I knew what happened, he leaned down and pecked my lips. I, of course from the shock, turned to unresponsive stone. Then, he was out my door in the swiftest motion. I heard him laugh outside my door, but felt too weak to glance at the wooden area separating my room from the whole palace.

What exactly just happened? My time with him just started and ended in the oddest of odd moments.

--

Later on that day, when I had gotten the sleep I needed and did my chores along with eating my breakfast, I had asked for permission to go take a stroll outside of the castle grounds. I was, of course, granted the permission, and took Frost with me, as well.

Today I had chosen a nice soft blue gown that reached the ground, and I had put on a cloak for my stroll. I had also managed to make Frost a cloak out of the flower petals.

Now, basket in hand and Frost on my shoulder just sitting and watching the world go past her, occasionally waving at a few Elves that past us, I felt the thrill of being in Elf City return. I greeted some elves from the night before as I past by, and even made some chit-chat. No one minded in the least now that I was human. Or so I thought at the time. I don't know what set her off, and I don't know why it set her off, but it did.

I was talking to Faith, a pretty girl with freckles on her face and curly brown hair, when I noticed a fuming figure making her way towards us. My sentence was cut off as I watched Lady-in-waiting Beryl stalk over to us, her head held high, her face set into a grim glare. Faith turned, also, and gaped.

Once Lady Beryl reached us, she pushed Faith aside and took a step towards me. My eyes wide, I took a step back. She took another intimidating step forward, and by this point I was stuck between a wall and the angry red-head.

"H-hello..." I said, smiling nervously. My hands clutched the fabric at the chest-part of my cloak as I watched her.

"You're name is Serenity, right?" I nodded and she continued with her rant. "Well, _Serenity_, I need you to do me a little favor. Stay away from Endymion if you know what's good for you... trust me, you don't want to know what would happen if you don't listen to what I say."

Shocked, hurt, and humiliated, I took a step forward and pushed Beryl away from me. "How dare you?! You have hardly the right to say such a thing to me. I am my own person, and I don't give into threats."

The red-headed woman scowled at me, her glare still in place. "Oh, really? We'll just see about that. I can tell that you have a secret you're hiding from all of Elf City. And I presume you didn't tell your dead parents or your... um... 'Aunt Rose', now, did you?" to my horrified expression at her small accusation, she grinned and continued. "We wouldn't want that secret to be let out to all of Elf City?"

"How do you know about it?" I whispered harshly.

Frost, who was still seated upon my shoulder, nudged me. "About what, Serena?"

I ignored Frost, and continued staring Beryl down.

"It's... a gift, I suppose. You haven't told anyone because you're afraid of rejection... Afraid that people will want you for power. You're afraid to be labeled different, perhaps even evil."

"It's not my fault!" I exclaimed to my own defense, "I didn't ask for this!"

It's true. I have a secret that I refuse to share with anyone, and I have forgotten all about it when I met Endymion, so I didn't think about it. So if Beryl couldn't read my thoughts, how could she have found out?

The red-head nodded with fake sympathy. "Of course you didn't honey; but too bad. You got it. What to do, huh? Never thought someone like me would find out, did you?"

I quivered under her stare. How could someone be so cruel?

"So," she countered, "are you going to stay away from Endymion, or do you need me to write out an article about how you can-"

"I'll stay away from him!" I blurted. Frost was sitting on my shoulder, and I didn't need Beryl to say my nightmare out loud.

Speaking of Frost, as soon as she heard what I said, her little mouth opened and she gasped, shrieking, "Serenity!"

I bent my head in shame and closed my eyes.

"Good..." the lady-in-waiting seethed, "I'll be watching you..."

Once Beryl was gone, I fell to my knees and clasped my mouth, crying softly into my hands. Faith approached me and sent a questioning look at Frost who was trying to calm me down. But at this point... nothing could calm me.

My secret, my nightmare, one that I did not wish to have been gifted with, would make people greedy for it. And the process of separating me and that _thing_ was a fairly painful one. From what I know, people would commit murder for such power because of their greed. And I don't want that... I definitely don't want Endymion to take advantage of it, either...

But now, there was nothing to take advantage of, anyhow. I would never see him again... Or at least I'll be forced to try and keep away from him. I am still under the custody of the palace, and I still have to do my chores. But otherwise....

Oh how I wish I never wanted to go walking today. My life only ended up crushing down at my feet. And it had all gone so well...

Eventually, I calmed down from my crying-fit with the help of Faith and Frost. As I was making my way back to the castle, the most dreaded conversations began with Frost and me.

"Serena... What's that secret that Beryl knows about?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Frost put one crystalline hand on my cheek, and tilted her head. It felt cold where she touched me. "Serena, I do. Tell me... you know you can trust me. I'm too small to do anything, and I am pretty sure I can keep whatever secret it is that you have."

I took in a deep breath and looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "Alright. I trust you."

I stepped out of the path we were walking by and into the forest on the left side of the road. When we were deep enough, I stopped.

"Watch..."

I leaned down and planted my hands on the ground. It took a few moments, but then the ground began to vibrate. Frost watched, eyes wide, as the ground began to burn. Slowly, the burning spread... and spread and spread. Soon, we were surrounded my dead flowers, grass, trees... and the ashes of a lot of other things. Then, the ground began to split. Out of it, two humongous gray-colored worms shot up.

I opened my eyes and stood up. The two worms fell on either side of me, now dead.

"Whoa..." Frost murmured, her eyes wide.

"And that's not all..." I whispered. "I can also kill a human, Elf, anything living that has blood flowing through it, apparantly... I'm a murderer. I didn't ask for this. This gift I have is a secret... I kept it a secret because I hardly ever use this gift. When I found out about it, it was out of control. I was always alone in wide-spread deserted areas, trying to tame it. Once I have, I forgot all about it. It was a nightmare I had once lived, and I thought I had rid myself of it. But Beryl... I don't know how she managed to do it, but she somehow pulled my deepest despairing secret out, and now threatened me. Want to hear another freaky thing?"

Frost twitched on my shoulder. "What is it?"

I turned to her and heard her soft voice gasp.

"Y-your eyes are red!"

I nodded. "I am what this world calls a Blood Hound. I didn't know the name to what I was... until that day I met Endymion. I was with him in his secret hiding place, and I pulled out a book about a blind painter who met a Blood Hound. I had asked Endymion what that was... He said something about a human just like any other who was able to kill anyone in their way with a deathly gaze. He mentioned that their eyes turn red... They said that the Blood Hound is the enemy of the Elves."

Frost took a sharp in-take of a breath. "Wow... That's a big burden to carry around with you."

I nodded, releasing the energy. "And Beryl knows. Imagine what people would try to do with me... They freaked out when I was a human, and desired the burn of me. If they found out _this_!"

Frost tilted her head. "So... You're going to stay away from Endymion from now on?"

"Do I have any other chance? It would be best for both of us."

We began to make our way back to the path that leads to the palace. As we walked, Frost asked me one more question. "Can't you detach it from yourself?"

I sighed. "Yes, I can, as I later on in life found out. I tried to... It was very painful. I had tried to separate myself from the demon emotionally. For days after wards I was too numb to walk, and my efforts were to no veil. My parents were worried about what I had done to myself to cause such a state, but I couldn't tell them."

"So... you carried this secret all along?"

I nodded. "I can't exactly say that the thought of me being this kind of creature didn't flit through my mind during this stay, but my thoughts about it all were very short-lived. I was always preoccupied by everything else..."

"So," Frost whispered as we finally entered the gates and gazed up at the castle, "what will you do?"

"I don't know, Frost... I don't know..."

**_TBC_**

**A/N:**_Now.. I wish you guys would **REVIEW!!! **and tell me what you think of this so far. :p **I** spent a **great deal** planning this out, and I know **people are reading**. What would typing a message do?? Nothing but boost up my confidence, right? So..._


	6. Emotional Scars Hurt More

**A/N: **_I know, I know. It's been a heck of a long time since I've uploaded. But I'm FREAKING STUMPED! And I know that this is getting boring, but I promise it'll get better soon! (And by that, I mean as soon as inspiration comes knocking.) Until then, enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _5:_**

From the shocking discovery, Frost stayed quiet about it, which surprised me. To me, she seemed to be one of those 'say-what's-on-your-mind-without-seconds-thought' kind of people. But she stayed loyal to me, and I love her for it. She gave me the moral support I needed. Although I had to stay away from Endymion, I allowed Frost to talk to him. I had her fill me in on everything he would say to her, and most of the time she looked reluctant to tell me something. Or maybe I'm just getting slightly over the top about things.

When we arrived back to the palace, I had successfully managed to avoid Endymion. It was pretty hard to do so, since his room was right next to my room. It had gone well... at first. On the third day of avoidance, he finally cracked.

He had ordered me to do his bed, and instead of leaving me like he had the day before, he waited for me to finish, standing right in the doorway. All the while, I was thinking of ways to dodge his questions and comments. When I finally finished doing his bed, I still had no plan besides ignoring him and dodging past him and out of the door.

It didn't exactly go like that...

At first it went well. I got past him and began to leave... But then...

"Serenity, may I see you?"

I laughed nervously. "Um... But I need to-"

"It's not a question, it's an order. From your Lord."

That caught me off guard, but I guess I should have known it would end up like this. Of course, this is completely unfair. He pulled the 'Lord' card on me, and there was no way for me to brush it off.

I turned and walked back to him.

"Kneel."

I fell slowly to my knees, my eyes straying anywhere but on him.

"I need answers, Serenity."

Biting my lip, I said nothing.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, Lord Endymion," I murmured. For once, I was thankful for Aunt Rose's 'prim-and-proper' classes. All the while, questions like, _'Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this? I want to be a normal teenager and just have fun!_' were thrown my way from the agony I suffered now because my secret once again began to haunt me.

The ebony-haired man laughed bitterly at me. "Right. So what would you call cleverly trying to keep away from me? There's also this other accusation: avoidance. You thought you could out smarten me, lady? I'm the Lord of the entire kingdom of Elf City. I am not fooled easily, and avoiding me whilst on my land isn't exactly the best thing to do. Don't you see you're hurting me?"

I glanced down at the floor. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and I tried to keep them back. This just wasn't happening. Oh, how I wish Frost didn't decide to sleep in today...

"What's wrong, Serenity?" he boomed.

I jumped. He had never yelled at me before, which caused the tears that I've been fighting to finally spill over.

"Serenity, I'm talking to you!"

I shook my head and covered my face in my hands.

"Stand."

Slowly, I pushed myself up with my legs. My hands clasped in front of my chest as I looked up at him, silently pleading him with my eyes to just let me go. I wish that I didn't have to do this... I really do. But I don't want to die...

Of course, my mind decided to start talking to me at that thought. I seriously think that something is wrong with my mind... I mean, I hear this little voice telling me the opposite of my decisions.

What did that little voice say, you ask? It nagged at me.

'_You're hurting him emotionally... is it worth it? Emotional scars last forever, as do physical scars, but physical scars hurt much less._"

I shook my head to get the voice to shut up. It worked.

"Serenity. Please..."

Shocked, I looked up at the Lord. His eyes were pleading me. "Endymion..." I whispered, "I'm sorry.... This is my fault. Trust me... but I can't be here..."

"Why not?"

Really, by now you'd think I would listen to that nagging voice in my head. It was always right... But I was too persistent...

I took a step forward and placed my hands on his chest, looking up at him. "Endymion... You don't know how much I would love to be with you. But something happened..."

"What happened?" he whispered, his arms falling to my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I shook my head sadly. "I can't tell you. You would hate me..."

"I won't!"

"You will! Trust me. This is for... the best."

His grip around my waist tightened. "Sometimes the best thing is the worst, you know."

I nodded. "I have to think about it. If I tell you, everyone would surely kill me, whether you would be as understanding or not. But if you do find out from someone, Endymion please, please talk to me before telling anyone about it. I swear I didn't ask for this..."

"Why are you avoiding me, though? You have a secret, sure, but-"

"Beryl knows. She threatened to tell everyone if I didn't stay away."

His soft gaze turned into a hard glare. "Why I would-"

"No! You can't do anything to her! She'll tell everyone! Endymion..."

The Lord sighed. "Fine, but I can't stay away from you."

"But Endymion, Bery-"

"No, wait, just listen, ok? How about you meet me in that secret room?"

"But what if she-"

"She won't know."

"But she read my deepest secret!"

"And that's the only thing she can do. She reads peoples darkest secrets, and that's it. Only one per person."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

Looking into his pleading gaze, I felt myself sink into his arms and nod. Darn. What I wouldn't do for this man... I'm such a push-over.

He sighed. "Now... another question. Why didn't you come talk to me when this happened? It would have saved us so much time together."

I felt my nose twitch. "I wasn't planning on telling you at all."

"So... Are you sure you're not going to tell me that secret?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

--

That night I crept out of my bedroom to visit the secret room, Frost on my shoulder.

"Serena... Are you sure you want to go through this? If someone finds out what you really are..."

I sighed. "I'm only a human, Frost. I can remove myself from that demon, but-"

Frost shook her hand at me. "Yea, yea, you told me," she mumbled.

I smiled softly at her. "Just making sure that you don't mix me up with that thing."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they made their way to that infamous closet. Then, Frost spoke again.

"If someone finds out... You'll die."

I pursed my lips slightly, a reminding tug given to my brain. After I had parted with Endymion, I had considered that little nagging voices' words. _Emotional scars hurt more that physical ones._

"Frost... Do you think death is better than letting Endymion hurt?"

Frost gasped. "What?! Won't Endy hurt if you're gone, though?"

I had to admit she had a point. A big one, actually.

"Probably..."

Frost sighed. "It seems like you two weren't meant to be."

I don't know why, but I felt something inside of me rip at that comment. What a tragic story, huh? Sort of like Romeo and Juliet. In the end, they both ended up dead... Which is sort of odd, because Shakespear must have loved death scenes, because Hamlet also ended badly from what I heard.

"Yea," I mumbled, "it seems so much like that. What a funny trick of fate, huh? A human girl with an odd secret stumbles upon an enchanted land and finds out that her secret is this worlds' nightmare, and then falls in love with the Lord."

"Seems sad."

I nodded. "This also reminds me of this story my mom once told me... A long time ago, there was a Princess who lived on the moon and ruled it by her mother's side. And although contact with the Earth was forbidden, she fell in love with the Prince. Then, not long after, they became engaged. A while later, an evil Queen who wanted the universe for herself called war upon Earth. She brainwashed most of the humans, and made them all fight by her side, turning over their allegiance to her. The Prince of Earth, with one last hope of saving everyone, went to the Moon and told the Queen what was coming her way. The Moon had barely the time to prepare, and as the party in the honor of the Princess's birthday was going on, the guards began to file in and around the Moon. Devastated that this might be their last chance to be together, the Prince and Princess shared one last dance. Then, the Queen attacked. The Moon people tried their best to fend her off, to no veil. When the Queen's eyes landed upon the Prince, she fell madly in love with him. When he refused to join her army and rule by her side, the evil being, horrified and overcome with jealousy, made it her goal to destroy the Prince. If she couldn't have him, no one could."

I paused at the doorway of the closet and leaned against it.

"The Princess didn't want to part with her lover, so she jumped in after him when he was carried away by a death-filled force. They both died trying to reach each other. Every time they touched, the Queen would separate them with an electric force, hoping to speed up their deaths; hoping they wont be together. But the two kept fighting. Each time they were separated, they would reach back to each other. Weaker and weaker they got, but they refused to give up for their love was so fierce. They fought. Finally, with one of her most powerful blows out of rage, the Queen put the two to rest. The Queen of the Moon, who watched the downfall of her kingdom, and then her daughter, decided it wasn't worth it. She took out her most powerful power source; the Silver Crystal. She killed herself in the process of saving everyone... But the Prince and Princess weren't left with much hope. They were forced to be reborn in another world, many years after their cruel fate."

Once I fell quiet, Frost stirred in her spot on my shoulder. "What happened to them?"

I shrugged. "I'm really not so sure."

I pushed myself away from the door and turned, churning the door-knob and opening the sacred place. I closed it behind me and pushed the sun symbol. The wall moved, and I stepped into the big room.

"Hey!"

I glanced up at Endymion and smiled weakly at him.

"Endy! Serena just told me a story."

Endymion cocked his head, smirking. "Really? What about, Frost?"

"Well, there's this Princess of the Moon, right?!"

I went to sit down next to Endymion on the floor, listening half-consciously to the retelling of the story I heard oh-so-many times in my childhood. But although it was the first time hearing it from someone else's lips, my mind strayed to my horrible secret. Why me? What have I ever done to get cursed with being what the elves call a 'Blood Hound'? I still remember what the mix of emotions when Endymion first told me about them..

_"What's a Blood Hound?"_

_Endymion smiled at me, a spark alive in his eyes. His hands opened up in front of his chest and he said in the most seducing voice, "A Blood Hound is the most feared creature in the galaxy! It's a human being with red eyes and the powers to kill by just touching a near-by person!"_

_"Is... is it real?"_

_He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He rested his chin on my right shoulder and whispered, "Yes..."_

_I let the air I was holding go shakily, clutching the book to my chest.  
_

_"Though don't worry," he continued. I turned my head to look at him, and he winked. "I'll protect thy damsel in distress."_

I hadn't asked him if it was real because I was scared. Well, yes, I was scared, but not in a '_I might get killed by it!_' kind of way. More in a '_I might be that thing... what if he's kidding though? Just a coincidence.'_ kind of thing.

Of course, when he said yes, I was smacked over the head with fear. When he told me that he would protect me, thoughts like, _From what?! Myself?!_ were running through my head. Of course, I forgot all about it... until a few days ago.

"Hey, Serena, do you want to read about the Blood Hound, too?" Frost asked. I snapped out of my trance, realizing I had stopped listening completely to their conversation. I glanced at Frost in panic, seeing her nervous face.

"Uh... sure," I said shakily.

Endymion reached up and took out the book from the book case. I sulked down in my seat. How could this get any worse!? Of all the books...

My worries were replaced by awe soon, though, much to my shock. Even though I listened to him read a few chapters to me from _The Rose Bandit, _his verbal gift still amazed me.

Of course, I knew that I would dwell about all those horrid things about the Blood Hounds I would find out soon, and at that my stomach twisted into a sickening knot, but I couldn't pull myself away from his voice. That soothing voice that has said so many words to me...

Eventually I snapped out of my reverie as I listened to his deep, meaningful voice tell me about the horrid things those "Blood Hounds" did. Frost had fallen asleep, and now, I was left alone drowning in my own fears, with no one to send me sympathetic glances.

Finally, having enough of that book, I stood up and walked across the room to lay Frost down upon the small table. Endymion stood to follow, but I told him that I would be back in a moment. All the while, I was thinking about how get the attention off of the book. It didn't seem to be so much fun listening to him read any more now that I had nightmare-drawing images in my mind. Finally, my mind decided.

I wanted to get to know Endymion. I wanted to have him trust me. I didn't want to wait until people began to whisper about me to start spending every possible moment with him.

So, I turned around and smiled at him, then slowly walked towards him. I sat down on his knees and pulled the book away from him, laying it down gently somewhere to my right. Endymion looked questioningly at me, but I shook my head. "Let's take a break."

"A break?" he inquired, "Do you not like the book?"

I shook my head. "It's beautifully written, but I'm afraid it would give me nightmares."

Endymion grinned and arched one perfect eyebrow, "Ah, afraid of the red-eyed monsters?"

I smiled and nodded awkwardly. "I am, but for a different reason than you realize."

He brushed off my comment and waved me closer to him. Throwing out all the etiquette and manners and lady-like things I have learned, I scooted over to his waist and laid a hand on his chest, pushing him down on a laying position. Leaning down until our noses were touching, I whispered, "Endymion... you are one of the most beautiful beings I have ever encountered. You make me do things that no other man has ever been able to make me do."

His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel every delicate muscle that relaxed and stiffened with his breathing, every little movement he made underneath me. His eyes, filled with some deep emotion I could not comprehend, allowed me to look deeper into them... or so it seemed. "Oh really," he breathed. His soft breath fell on my lips, and the scent of chocolate mixed into my senses. A deep temptation entered my body, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on mine, ever so slowly exploring the emotions I had never knew existed, but I refused to give into it. I needed to get to know how he reacted to me, if he liked me. Even if I found out just a little, it would be enough for a life time... An eternity. So I could not allow myself to give into temptation.

"Yes. You have the most mesmerizing features. Your eyes glow like a thousand stars; your voice, face, smell draws me in; your sensitive skin is forever a mystery to me; your reactions unexpected; your movements fluid."

He grinned. "Well, thanks-"

"And Endymion," I said, cutting him off, "I do not deserve you."

"You're right," Endymion replied, "You don't deserve me. Makes us even, then, 'cause I don't seem to deserve you, either. You already seem to own me, whether I like it or not. And believe me - I do."

I smiled."May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What's your favorite color?"

He paused, surprised, then began to laugh. When he finally calmed himself, he replied, "Black and red"

"Why black and red?"

"Do you not like black and red?"

I shrugged. "They are ok."

"I like them because they are two rivals between love. In the language of flowers, mostly roses, they are opposites. A red rose signals true love, and a black signals the end of a relationship."

"I see. Your favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Drink?"

"Coffee."

"What kind?"

"Black."

"Egh... eew. What's with you and black?"

Endymion tilted his head at me. "Nothing... why? Do you not like black coffee?"

"Not really. It's despicable."

Endymion laughed. At that moment, I really couldn't take it anymore. His breath, falling on my face and drawing me in, was like a trap. I couldn't move - couldn't breathe. I was weak.

"Endymion... Can I try something?"

"Sure."

I leaned down a captured his unsuspecting lips with my all too eager ones. His arms, still around my waist, grasped it even tighter than before. With that, I parted an inch and lifted my hand to caress his cheek. Endymion, still dazed, leaned into my palm and closed his eyes. I smiled and pecked him again, teasingly this time. Every time he leaned forward, I leaned back. Finally, he groaned my name.

"Patience." I murmured, pecking him again. And again. And again...

"Serenity, goodness, do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing to me?" he asked between my torturous kisses.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked, stopping to look at him.

Endymion leaned in and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't move -not that I wanted to- away, for one of his arms grasped my shoulders and kept me in place. The kiss was slow and... well, passionate. Much better than the little pecks I gave him - even though those thrilled me, also. No, this was much more... alive. But I knew that if it got too far, I wouldn't be able to stick to my plan.

But a few questions...

How do you stop when you don't want to? How do you pause when you can't? How do you know the difference between 'can't' and 'won't'?

So, I replied without much of a thought. Like the first time he kissed me, my whole train of thought was erased into a black hole, until the only thing I could interpret were my emotions. Between passion and exhilaration, my body decided to take things into their own hands. I don't remember even ordering my arms to wrap around his neck, but Lord behold, they complied to my un-thought order. He groaned, and I felt a thrill enter my already cluttered collection of emotions. Slowly, that thrill turned into passion...

And then, it was over. We both needed to breathe, but wished to have had that moment to never end. But not all wishes are granted...

Thus we lay there, breathing heavily, both watching each other with mixed emotions. When I could utter one word, I breathed, "Wow..."

Endymion didn't reply to my comment. He just stared at me observantly, his mouth opened only slightly, his hand reaching from my shoulders to finger the side of my face, sending fire everywhere it touched. Then, his fingers reached up and brushed back a messy array of bangs. Under his breath, he whispered, "Perfect..."

I smiled at him, my eyes still on his unpressed lips. Temptation really is great... I ended up leaning forward and pecking him on his lips again, lurking there a second more than need be. When I pulled back, his mouth finally closed so he could smirk.

"I never thought I would feel such things at thirteen... never thought I would care so much if I didn't kiss you, never thought I'd have my first kiss at thirteen. I definitely never imagined that it would be so perfect, or that I need it... It's like a drug."

"Oh really?"

"Yes... I now know why lips are there."

Endymion laughed. "Ah, yes, the true reason lips are there on our faces."

"Not to talk... but to kiss. If you're kissing, there is no way to talk."

He grinned, then said, "What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

I pursed my lips. "I... don't know."

"Well, I love you."

My lips parted slightly. "Endymion...you can't really be serious, we've only just met."

"For the thousandth time, Serenity, stop telling me what I'm serious and not serious about. I know what I feel, and it's a type passion I never experienced..." His eyes glanced around the room, and then fell back to my hues, "towards you."

"But what if it's child-love?"

"I believe it isn't."

"How can you say that at this age?"

Endymion sighed. "Serenity, do you not like it when I tell you I love you?"

I bit down at my lip and asked, "In truth?" He nodded. "I adore it when you say that."

"I love you."

I took my eyes off of his, feeling a shrill of excitement and panic. "I'm sorry..."

I felt him tilt his head underneath me. "Why?"

"You just told me you loved me... but I can't say it yet."

Endymion laughed, causing me to look back at him. "I hardly care about it. You can tell me that you love me when you're ready... If you ever will be. All I know is that you are the only woman I feel a passionate feeling towards."

"I just don't want to get hurt."

'I know," he whispered, "believe me. I do."

I smiled. "But one day, I'm sure I'll be able to say it... You just watch me!

He leaned back against the floor and looked up at the ceiling, exposing his delicate neck to me. "You live too much in the future and past, never the present."

"It's good to be cautious," I said.

"But not too cautious. You'll never get to relive a moment again. I mean... how many people who will live at all or lived can say that they spent the seventh second of the eighth minute of 12AM of August in the best way they possibly could?"

"I... don't know."

"My point, exactly. The present only lasts a fraction of a second... and then it's the past. If you dwell too much on the past, or imagine the future, you'll miss out on the present."

I stared at him, my mouth parted slightly. "You know what you are?"

"Hmm?"

"Wise."

Endymion chuckled. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that fact out. So Serenity... live in the moment. Ok? Promise me?"

I took a breath and nodded. "I'll try."

"Good. Because the Present was named just as it is... a gift."

I bit on my lip, looking at his neck. More precisely, I was looking at the spot underneath his ear. With a breath, I leaned forward and kissed that tender skin. His ear flopped down, causing me to laugh quietly.

"Serenity," he whispered softly, "I am going to bite you if you don't stop. You're killing my self control."

When I didn't stop, he growled, which made me laugh again. Instantly, I jumped up and ran across the room. "You can't bite me, I'm too precious. You can't catch me, anyway..."

"Wanna bet?" Endymion asked.

"Sure..."

"Well, you better run, than, princess, cause this dragon is going to fly you off of your feet!"

As you might guess, the passionate moment had ended. The rest of the night was spent with girlish screams and squeals, growls, laughter, and stomping feet making their way across the room.

That night as I fell asleep, Frost beside my bed on the table in her flower and Endymion just a door away, I realized just how lucky I was in my situation. And try hard as I might, that nagging voice that looked forward into the future asked, "_But will it last like this? Perfectly?_"

But what I did know was that the relationship Endymion and I shared wasn't in the same position anymore. I was beginning to trust him with my life... which is what I was afraid of. If he turned on me... what would I do then?

_**TBC**_

**A/N:**_ I'll get started on the whole brain-storming-for-new-ideas-to-this-story thing. But until then,** PLEASE review**? :p_


	7. Secret Revealed

**A/N: **_AHA! I have BEATEN MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! After all this time, I've beaten it! :p Enjoy chapter 6!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _6:_**

I smiled at Endymion and nudged at our intertwined hands. He glanced up from his intent reading and tilted his head, reaching up with one hand - a hand attached to strong arms that had lifted me so many times in secret, those arms connected to a perfect shoulder I loved to rest my head on - to take his reading glasses off. "Yes?"

I felt my insides melt at his voice. "What are you reading?"

"I'm trying to figure out something. It's all royal and stuff, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it."

I nudged at our hands again and said in a teasing voice, "Oh, come on. You know I can keep a secret."

"Nah - it'll probably scare you for no reason. Trust me, there is nothing to worry about," he replied, kissing my head softly.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder again. "Endymion?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning to me again.

"I was talking to Frost the other day. She said she didn't have any time to talk to you because you're always busy. What is it?"

Endymion sighed and closed the book, turning the cover over much too quickly for my eyes to focus in on the title. "I have been too busy with my work lately, huh?"

I nodded.

"How about you, Frost, and I go to that party today?"

I bit my lip and nodded, ending the conversation at that. Of course, I had completely forgotten about Beryl and her blackmailing ways. One of the many mistakes I had made in my life, probably one of the biggest.

As Endymion read on about whatever it was he was reading, I watched him. When he was focused on something, he looked so much older than just 16. He looked wiser. His mouth formed a small frown, his eye-brows molded together in concentration. Every now and then he got irritated with whatever it was he was reading, and I would squeeze his stiffening hand. In response to that, his ear would flip down and caress my face for a few seconds before flipping back up. Sometimes he would look down and me, smile, and kiss my head and whisper a soft 'I love you' before going back to his reading.

This was our usual night together. It had been... two weeks since Beryl got in the way. Our relationship grew, it's true, but I still couldn't utter those three words he had said so many times to me. It felt... awkward, still, to say that to him, even though I was sure I felt that kind of compassion towards him. I don't know why it felt awkward to tell him I loved him... maybe it was the timing, maybe my tender age...

When I wasn't spending any time with him, Mina and I and sometimes the other three girls hung out with each other. Ray, though, really didn't seem to like me. She is said to be able to read fire and foretell the future. Mina told me she was suspicious of me for some reason, and I was a bit worried that she knew, also, my secret.

--

I tied a brown belt around the apricot dress I had not worn in a long time. It surprised me when I could scarcely breathe again, and I had to sit down and get used to it. When the dizziness had settled, I had gotten back to work, trying to put a presentable outfit together. Frost watched me with her blank eyes, her small head turning to follow my body as I ran around the room in hurry.

"Serena... I don't think you should go out today..." Frost whispered. My swift repetitive motion of the brush against my hair paused and I straightened, looking at her in question.

"Why not, Frost?"

"I don't know. Something about... you going out there feels wrong. My stomach has been lurching all day after you told me you were gonna go to the party."

"Nothing will happen," I replied smartly, leaning down and brushing my long locks again, "you're being paranoid."

"Am I?" she murmured incoherently.

I felt the muscles around my face form a scowl. A sudden sickness entered my stomach, and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the dress. It was something Frost had said that threw me off my high horse. Things have been quiet lately. When I walked down the hall, the maids and servants sent me odd stares; some were glaring, others studying me like I was Cleopatra's tiara. At first I wondered if a rumor had spread about Endymion and I... but now... I wasn't so sure.

With a sigh, and put my brush down and picked up the pins, pulling my bangs from my face subconsciously. A knock sent me out of my reverie, though, and I was forced to turn my attention towards whoever was on the other end of the door. "Come in."

The handle moved down, and the door opened to reveal a worried looking Mina. She looked me over and smiled in what seemed to be relief. "Oh, Serenity. I'm glad to see you are well."

"What's up Mina?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing... much."

"Why are you hesitating?"

Mina sent a frantic look at Frost and then me, before biting down on her lip. I stopped messing with my hair and went over to the door, closing it and putting a lock on it. I turned back to Mina and walked over to her, holding her hands in mine. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Serenity... something tragic has happened in Elf City. Beryl had come to the palace just now with a bunch of the people from town. They were all yelling about bringing the Blood Hound out of the palace," she said, stumbling over her words to get them out as quickly as possible. She sent a worried look towards me before speaking up again, "They demanded you be burned or hanged."

I gasped, my mouth hanging agape. "Mina... What are you talking about?" _Please, please, please _don't let this be what I think it is...

"They..." she searched my eyes and bit down on her lip, "think you're the Blood Hound."

I let go of her hands and clasped my mouth. Behind me, I heard Frost gasp and start muttering something in shock.

"I was astound, too-"

"Mina! Does... I mean... Is Endymion aware of this?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. The girls and I tried to get rid of them. They have pulled back, but I presume they are still stalking all movement at the front and back of the palace with their eyes, hiding amongst the vegetation around the castle. Beryl especially..."

I nodded. "Alright, alright, that's good." Turning around, I looked at Frost who was struggling with something.

"Serenity..."

I turned back to the beautiful blond resembling my features, all the while going over what I should do - what I should _say_. "Yea?"

"Ray... had another vision about thirty minutes ago. Now... The girls and I don't plan to hurt you or go against you... But we need to know..." she looked around and lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "Are you, really?"

I felt my eyes widen at her bold statement, and then Frost curse under her breath. With a sigh, I knew I couldn't run from this. Everything seemed to happen so fast, it was as if someone was writing my life for me, and I was unable to control any of it.

"Let's talk..."

--

That night I canceled on our date to go to the party with Endymion, and instead went to join Ray in her Fire Reading room with the rest of the girls to discuss my "predicament". It was not a hard choice - I knew that Beryl was watching, and if I went out there she would surely jump out and proclaim with much hard proof that I was the monster this world feared and despised. Of course, it didn't help that I missed a chance to just... hang out with him.

"Ok," I sighed as I folded my legs into a cross to sit, "what do you need to know?"

Lita sent a frantic look at Ami, who turned to Ray and nodded. Ray stood up and walked over to me, bending down to sit on her legs. "Serenity, are you or are you not a Blood Hound?"

I looked at the soft cream colored carpet in thought. Was I, really, or was it just a coincidence? Was I completely sure about this? "I..."

"You aren't sure?" she asked softly, reading my mind. She reached out with her hand to hold mine in her firm hold.

I looked up at her and shook my head slightly. "I'm not. I believe that I am. Beryl thinks that I am and she's more aware of what that thing is than I am. Endymion said that a Blood Hound has red eyes and can kill an organism by physical contact. What else am I supposed to think, to say? Yes, I am. I am, I am, I am!"

_I am, I am, I am....._

Ami got up from her chair and walked towards me. "But are you in control of yourself?"

_I.... am...._

"I have been for years."

"Years?" Lita gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes - years. Ever since I was nine."

I glanced at them. Ray seemed to be in deep thought. Lita looked stiff, probably trying to figure out whether I was friend or foe. Ami looked like she was calculating, and Mina seemed concerned. I sighed. I wondered if this was it... Would Endymion put his people before me?

That seemed to be a stupid answer. Of course he would! He was the soon-to-be King of Elf City... if he betrayed his people for a creature they were against, who knows what the outcome would be?

"I really didn't mean to do anything to anyone, I swear," I murmured, casting my eyes down to the carpet again. "I wish I wasn't this thing... I think I might love Endymion," the words were a relief to say, I had to admit, "and god forbid he think I'm betraying him, but it looks like if he finds out now, that would be exactly what he'd think! Please, you have got to help me!" I felt tears swell up in my eyes at the thought. Why wasn't my life easy? Why was it only me to suffer this fate? It didn't seem fair; finding a magical place and being ranked as the monster of it. "I don't want to lose all of this. This place has been my safe haven for 2 years. I don't want it taken away from me! You don't know what a burden it was to always hide amongst the walls and not be able to fit in anywhere. Please don't take it all away from me..."

Ami moved to stand beside Lita and Mina, and Ray stood up, turning to them. "Well? Do we trust her?"

There was a long pause. Finally, Mina broke it with a smile. "Yea. I trust her. She did a whole lot of good for Endymion, and had many chances to kill him off. No one ever suspected anything, so she could have taken care of it all easily, but she didn't."

Ami put a finger to her cheek and nodded. "I'm with Mina on this one. Serenity, you can count on us."

Lita sighed. "Well, if the genius agrees, who am I to argue?"

Ray turned back to me. "Then it's settled. But keep in mind that if Endymion thinks we were working with you, we'd all be accused of assistance of foul and handled with by the Elf City authorities..."

I didn't let her finish, though. I instantly jumped up and embraced her. Sure, Ray was cold, but she still seemed to have a bit of human - or elf... - in her.

"Oh! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I exclaimed. I truly was thankful. They were on my side! _Mine_!

Ray laughed and patted my back. "Ok, then. Now, Ami, do you know if we can cancel her powers off?"

Ami sighed. "It's a long and complicated experiment. It's also a procedure I'm unfamiliar with, sadly."

"But Ami," Mina spoke up, "can't you do anything at all?"

The blue-haired girl pursed her lips in thought. Finally, she said, "Well... There is no telling for sure that I can... But I might be able to-" That was all I needed to hear. I went from Ray's arms to Ami's, hugging her so fiercely that the petite girl let out a squeak of surprise. "Now, now, Serenity, I can't say I am able to do it thoroughly, and I can't promise you that I will be able to separate your two parts. And it will hurt, as I do not have any painkillers for we recently ran out and we're not getting another batch for a week..."

"What would you need painkillers for, Ami?" Lita asked, tilting her head. Her arms fell from their crossed position.

"Well, I believe from what I learned so far that the thing in her is actually something connected to her brain... and because of that it might be possible to cut it off."

"Cut it off?!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide. I could already feel my lunch coming back up. Just imagining Ami cutting off a black, shiny bug with red eyes from the back of my head made my head swim.

"It's perfectly alright, Serenity. It will be just like doing surgery to get rid of a bad organ or something that your hospitals do. Just imagine it as that - a bad organ. I will quickly dispose of it, and you will go back to the peaceful knowledge that you have nothing to do with this world's evil. I'll just have to make a deep cut in your neck to see if I can find it. It would have to be very precise, so I'll have to take a lot of tests. Otherwise I'm cutting blindly and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate that."

I sucked in a breath and let go of Ami, sitting down on the carpet mutely. I listened to the crackle of the fire, wondering if all this was worth it.

_Of course it is... You'll go back to being a normal girl. You'll belong... And he'll love you._

At least, that's what one of my voices said. The other one, the nagging one, whispered meekly, _But shouldn't he love you for you? Whether you're an alien, a robot, or maybe that 'black, shiny bug with red eyes', if he says he loves you, then maybe he would overlook all that. Don't you think you deserve at least that much respect for yourself?  
_

I gritted my teeth. Oh, how I hated that voice. But I couldn't argue with it there. It still didn't mean, though, that I was going to tell him. And if that meant that I needed to perform this... egh... task to get rid of that _thing_, then maybe...

A startling booming sound from the hall carried to our ears. Ray, Ami, Lita, and Mina all stiffened and turned to the door, positioning themselves to be ready to attack if need-be. I jumped in surprise, but didn't turn to the door. I was still busy thinking over the big decision.

_That_ was a bad idea, for if I was ready none of what happened next would have taken place. If only I wasn't startled by the shock of it all... But how was I to know that while I was hanging around talking about my predicament, some sly fox was whispering lies and truths and my deepest secrets to a man of high titles?

The door shot open and Endymion stalked in, Beryl walking leisurely behind him, smiling at everything and everyone, her very essence glowing with pride. He made his way to me and took my shoulders in his hands, forcing me up. I stared at him, bewildered, as guards filed into the tiny room.

"Is it true?" he demanded, shaking me slightly.

I tried to wriggle out of his death-grip. "Is what true?"

"Are you a stinkin' Blood Hound!?" I noted the hate that edged his empty words. When I glanced into his eyes, they were blocked off. None of the warmth that I'd seen the past couple of days showed. None of it. And that made me wonder if all the words were lies...

My eyes narrowed, the pain in my shoulders forgotten for a fraction of a second, the pain in my heart overpowering it. I was startled to mutiny. Endymion... my Endymion... was...

"You are!" He pushed me back against the wall, and I hit it with a loud blow, sliding down the rough enclosure and unsure of what to do. By now, the pain on my shoulders was intense due to his tight hold and the blood rushing back to them, and my back hurt no less from the impact. Somehow, amongst the drama, the thought '_that's going to bruise_' entered my mind. I shooed it away like a pestering house fly, annoyed at my thought's crazed timing.

"My, my," Beryl cooed from behind him, "looks like the princess became the victim. And look, all dressed up for your downfall, aren't we? Did you really think that your plan would work out so... perfectly?"

I caught the double meaning to her words. "You did this on purpose! This is all your fault!"

"I did what?" she asked innocently, her hand flying to her heart. "My, my, evil and platonic."

"You promised not to tell him!"

"And you promised to stay away... but no, we just had to go on a rampage through town the other day, didn't we?"

"A what!?" I screeched. _What_ rampage?

"Silence!" Endymion ordered. He looked at me, his face twisted in horror and disbelief.

Lita jumped in between us. "Endymion, what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

He didn't pay attention to the tall girl. Instead, he turned to the guards. "Put her in the dungeons, I'll see to it that she's punished thoroughly."

With that, I felt strong hands fall on my shoulders, and winced at the pain it caused. Endymion walked around Lita and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'd never have thought that you did all this just to get to me... so I wouldn't kill you. And why? Why do you want to destroy my Kingdom? Why do you want to destroy all those innocent people? Why would you hurt me...? I take it back. I take all that I said back. I can't possibly love a monster like you, can I?" Then I was hauled up and carried out. I could hear the girls demanding what was going on, but it didn't matter.

"But I didn't..." No one heard my silent plea to him. No one at all.

Endymion knew...

And he _didn't_ love me, just like the voice suggested.

Beyond the shock and pain and confusion, I could hear something cracking. My heart? Was it my heart? I couldn't be sure. All I new was that the nagging voice was right, and the pain in my chest was unbearable.

_I told you... whether he says he loves you or not, the truth will blind him to his earlier feelings, and it will hurt. He will do whatever it takes to make that pain go away... whether it includes torturing you until your pain is equaling to his... or just killing you. You heard him, he can't love you... he can't... and he never did._

As I was thrown into the dungeon, a dark, cold, and dusty place, I continued to listen to that voice. It hurt - it really did - hearing those words, but who was I to judge it now? How many times had I been proven wrong and the nagging voice proven right? Anyway, it wouldn't stop talking.

_You might as well just... give up. There's no hope left... none at all._

"Shut up," I finally moaned after a while, realizing I couldn't put up with it. My voice echoed in the large, empty room, emphasizing how broken it sounded.

I really didn't need to hear more. All I needed now was reassurance... and that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, I felt small. Very, very small. And I longed for my mother and father, or even my Aunt Rose... anyone at all to tell me what to do, or to soothe my worries. But I had gotten myself here. My Aunt Rose has probably only just blinked the first time since my absence, and my parents were dead.

Just like that, tears began to fall. I wanted to pray for a miracle, but the voice said to give up. There was no use....

No use, at all...

So, if I couldn't be soothed, and I couldn't love, or be reassured, I had only one choice open to me: Sulk.

Sulking in despair was the last choice I had, and after all I've done and tried to do to keep my life in tact, I had still ended up on the receiving side of the hateful glares of everyone in Elf City but a few. They hated me in the beginning, then they came to friendly terms with me and then BOOM! I'm back to being hated. I guess this is the part of the soon-to-be-happily-ever-after-I-wasn't-going-to-get that I realize who my real friends are. How... cheesy.

_So, what are you going to do about it? _

This surprised me. That wasn't nagging voice in my head... it was another, more softer voice I had heard only minutes before earlier today, and it sounded as helpless, uncertain, and scared as I felt. It also seemed more realistic... and I found myself trusting it more than the other nudge-y voice..

I was surely doomed.

The cellar door opened and Endymion walked in, my golden locket clutched in his fist. I looked up at him, expecting him to admit he never meant for any of this to happen, but instead, the locket was thrown to the ground at my feet. I reached out for it and opened it. The sound started out well but then died in the process of my beautifully written melody, and I gasped when I saw that it was damaged on the inside.

"Written with _me_ in thought. Sure," he scoffed. "Beryl said that it's because of this locket that I became obsessed with you. I made sure that it would never play that haunting song again. Foiled your plan, didn't I?"

"Endymion," I whispered, my voice begging for him to understand; but even I, the one who willed it to be a plea, heard the sound of a disbelieving child.

"I will have no more of your treachery. You should have thought your plan through a little more."

"Honey?"

I could feel my pupils narrow at Beryl's voice, but I dared not make a sound. The back of my mind started going into a frenzy, trying to make something out of her pesky pitch.

"Honey?"

Then it snapped. I recognized that voice from somewhere, and I was sure that it was... but it couldn't possibly be...

"Yes, yes, Beryl, I'm coming."

"No..." But he was walking away.

I clutched the locket to my chest and bowed my head. I could no longer meet his eyes.

I heard the cellar door close, and rolled into a ball in hopes of a better comfort. My fingers gently slid the lid of the locket down so the wheezing piano keys would come to a halt, and put the broken piece of jewelry over my neck, resting the heart-shaped gold on my chest. So you see, just like I said in the beginning... I _didn't _ask for any of this... but I got it.

It seemed that not only one heart would be broken in this empty place tonight...

**_TBC_**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!_  
_**

**_A/N: _**_I'm really happy with finally coming up with something for this chapter. Hope you're just as pleased! (I also hope I'm not rushing things... am I? Tell me if I am! Thanks!_


	8. Helping Hands

**A/N: **_OK! So, this chapter, I hope, keeps you interested and awaiting for more! Please don't forget to share your thoughts after reading with me!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _7:_**

It had been a long time since I had moved, and I believe that I even managed to fall asleep, if only for a moment, in the forlorn place. The coldness of the floor, and even the atmosphere, was not something you got used to, though. After Beryl and Endymion had left, I began to hear my nagging voice once more, though this time it seemed to be more... reluctant? No, that's not it... perhaps... occupied? But what could a voice in my head be occupied _with_? Of course it made no sense... it made even less sense that I was hearing voices in the first place. Had this place made me insane? Yes, I think so. I had never heard this voice in my head before I had come here. At first I flicked it off as my own conscience. But now, I wasn't so sure. And every time I seem to reach out and grasp something that has to do with this voice, it fades away. It was like having your sight blurred within a second when you're intent on something important. Not pleasant, but not completely irritating. Also much like having an itch and not knowing where to scratch.

When had I began to hear this voice?

That was a good question. I had become so in tune with it, I never really thought to stop and think about when it came to me. I was pretty sure it wasn't there at first...

It was some time after the confrontation with Beryl, I decided. But why had it appeared after _that_? To warn me? To guide me?

But none of that seemed to fit. An odd angle I just couldn't turn right.

"Serena!"

_Cling_. _Cling_.

"Serena?"

I sat up from my uncomfortable position on the ground. All my muscles seemed to immediately protest, but I ignored them. "Frost?" I whispered back, astound. I reached toward my locket, which played a quiet melody. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Serena! When I heard what happened, I immediately went to find you. And here you are!"

"Frost, you sneaked all the way over here? Do you know how dangerous that is?" My whisper was a hiss; something she didn't expect. She backed away from me a few steps, but shook her little head and stepped closer again.

"I had to see you and tell you something. Listen, Ami is putting up some stuff in this one room that the girls all call the Healing Womb. I dunno... but anyhow, she said that she is going to be ready to do tests on you soon, to see if she can find exactly what part that worm is hiding in, and the angle in which it would be easier to remove at."

I nodded, though soberly. "I'm afraid I'll die before that happens, though. Tell her she can do tests on me when I die. It's not like I'm going to get a propel burial, eh? At least I'll be of use some way."

Yea... I've been thinking a lot. You can't help it when you're in depression and the only comfort you have is silence...

The frozen figure drew herself closer and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Now listen here, you. That is no way to talk! Ray, Mina, and Lita have been working all night to figure out how to save you.'

"They have?" I asked. In the depths of my glum mood, I could feel a seed of hope smaller than anything you can imagine appearing, the seed that was instantly stomped upon by a hard brick wall upon Frost's next words.

"Yes... though they're still unsure of how to do it. They say that Endy-mion-" she didn't utter his nickname on my part... how sweet, "- has decided that he wants you burned."

"Burned, huh?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yea. Oh, and the girls want to ask the Generals to help them... Mina is going to have to do a lot of begging on her part, since she's dating the leader, but I dunno..."

I sat up straighter at the news and my back throbbed because of the wall I was flung at seemingly hours ago upon Frost's explanations. I had almost, if not completely, forgotten about the Generals. Four young man, all of whom swore their allegiance to the man who was going to stake me into barbecue and then plan a feast, me as the main dish. Best friends almost all their lives. Never betrayed each other...

Oh, how cruel.

"No. Tell the girls to give up. I'm risking everyone's happiness... It's simply too much to ask for," I finally said after a long moment of horrible silence.

Frost shook her head. "We all want to help! Oh, speaking of _all _wanting to help... Andrew?"

The door squeaked open and I was surprised to see the blond haired herald step into the room. I was more surprised, though, when I saw that the two guards that stood protectively over my cell door were knocked unconscious.

"Andrew..?" I asked warily. Who hadn't I brought into this mess? It seemed that everyone in Elf City was either with or against me.

He closed the door soundlessly and winked. "Hey. I remember you."

I fought against a smile that inched its way onto my face. "Yea. Last time I saw you was when the world was still perfect."

He shrugged and sat down, "Well, you seem to bring drama with you wherever you go so I aint surprised to find you here."

I sighed. "Thanks."

"Aww, now you know I didn't mean it like that." He reached over and placed his arm to my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Frost skipped over to us and sat down cross-legged in the middle. "Alright, since no introductions need to be taken place... Serena, upon hearing of your predicament, Andrew has volunteered to help."

I cocked my head. "_Why_?"

"We're both humans, and I guess that we have to stick together, eh? I was in the same predicament as you once... though it never really got as bad as this."

Again, I was shocked. "Hu..man? You must mean it as a give-or-take thing, right?" I inquired.

He shook his head and smiled, dimples showing and all. If I was the same girl I was two years before my discovery with the elven kingdom, I would have fallen head-over-heels. But I wasn't, so I didn't.

I reached up and touched his ear, giving it a little tug. Either it was his actual skin, which would confuse me even more with the whole 'human' thing, or he glued it on, which would explain a lot. Again, I stared at him in confusion.

He finally said, "I had come here about six years ago, when the time between the elves and the humans was still similar. It was my fault that the spell of time was cast, actually," he smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head. "I am human, and it had taken a lot of persuasion from the King and Queen to be able to stay. I had proven to them that, human or elf, we're all the same on the inside. So, they had this 'elf-ritual' thing for me so I can officially be part of this world. The ears grew in, and four human years later the case of the missing child, which was me, had arisen again. The police were close to sniffing this place out. So... Elf City had to move. It took a few months of planning and a lot of magic, but we managed the move, and the time spell was cast so that if another human was to wonder into Elf City, our secret would not be blurted out for the whole world to hear because of the time similarity. It's a hard spell to explain, one even I don't understand sometimes-"

"Wait," I breathed, putting up a hand. "This explains a lot. Why the growth in my Aunt's backyard was suddenly there, scary and all, when I was pretty sure it hadn't been there at all... you moved in on the same day that I noticed it... and then, a month later, Elf City was probably constructed again..."

"Correct," Andrew said, nodding. "We grew the plant life there and made it seem spooky and untamed so that no human would stumble into our secret world."

"And then that day I had seen the movement, my first day of realizing that there was a world beyond my Aunt's boring garden... You must have just started the whole party thing... "

Suddenly, Endymion's youthful words from two years ago flooded back to me.

_"My people! I thank you for joining us tonight on another one of our daily parties. I hope each one of you gets to bask in our glory over the area we have claimed not so long ago. This is truly a time to celebrate!_"

Over the area... they have claimed not so long ago...

At the time, it didn't sink in; didn't seem important. But now... a puzzle piece was suddenly put in place.

"I had discovered this place," I said, still in a trance, "just a few months after your settlement..."

"Guess so," he shrugged. Frost sat quietly, watching me with fascination and curiosity.

"It also explains why the King and Queen were so kind when I had been flung at them as a human... they had experience with a situation like that." I watched him nod.

"That seems to be correct," he murmured, deep in thought. His brows drew together, and I took the moment to think things over.

"Yea, well," Frost murmured, getting up, "the guards would probably awaken soon so we'd better go."

Andrew snapped out of his reveries to look at Frost. He took a moment to process what she said, and then nodded, alert. He turned to me then, a faint smile playing on his face, and cupped my cheek. It was a gesture I appreciated after spending so much time in this forsaken place. "Be careful, Serenity. We'll be back soon with dinner, ok?"

"Wait... what?!" They both hushed me, sending anxious glances at the cellar door. "What?" I asked again, this time in a hiss. "Do you not think that the guards will find it odd that they get knocked unconscious more than once, with me still in here?"

Andrew shrugged. "Then this time we'll have to distract them instead, won't we?" A knowing glance passed between the blond and the iced figurine.

The two then stood up after I looked them over in suspicion, Frost standing authoritatively on his palm, and made their way to the door. Before they were completely gone, though, I called to them again.

"Don't your parents miss you?"

It was a question aimed at him.

Six years... six full years of not knowing where your son was... didn't it bother him, knowing that it would bother _them_?

"They're dead." The reply was simple; blunt. He turned back to me and smiled. "Died the same year I found Elf City."

A lump formed in my throat and I nodded. "Right. I'm sorry... it's none of my business."

He laughed lightly, winked, and then was gone. I heard the door click shut, and the key in the lock being turned. I did not hear their departure, though. Eventually, I shut the lid to my small musical instrument.

So, Andrew was originally a human....

Did that mean that he had no power?

_All elves have a power they specialize at; though just one..._

But he wasn't exactly an elf... was he?

I pursed my lips.

And right this moment, Frost, Andrew, Mina, Ami, Lita, and Ray were all trying their best to help me...

The realization was stunning. It brought some warmth to my cold heart; cold ever since Endymion had rejected me. They were going against all odds that they would be killed along side me, just to glue together the pieces of my broken life.

"Huh? Wha?"

The echo of a dazed male voice bounced into my dungeon.

"Hey, Phil. Wake up, dude!"

There was a groaning.

"What... happened?"

"The Blood Hound!"

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the key being placed in the lock, and the door opening. When they saw me, the guards sighed in relief and shut the door again, mumbling a soft thanks to the Elven Queen.

I sighed and looked down at my locket. Slowly, I opened the golden lid, unable to stand the silence even for a fraction of a minute, and listened to the raspy melody that helped soothe my jumbled feelings. It was all I could do... No point in trying to escape yet.

_No point in hoping to get out... No point at all... Must squash the ridiculous idea..._

I ignored the pesky voice, which was easy for it seemed almost faint now. Something was wrong about the faintness of the voice, but I was trying to calm down...

To slip away...

To float on the clouds once more....

Finally, minutes later, I slipped into an uncomfortable but much appreciated unconsciousness.

--

I had not a clue of what time it was when I had awoken from my thorny slumber. And at first, I was unsure of what caused me to awaken. After all, I felt like a zombie who had arisen from the dead, when I would much rather just stay erased from the world, sleeping in peace. But then I heard a clang of metal and realized that the guards had stepped into the crypt. What did they want, now? Was it time for me to burn already?

But as I finally opened my eyes to stare at the guards, I found myself drowning in the deepest shade of blue... a color I had long since seen... or so it seemed. One that held a soft speck in them that I didn't fully understand... One that kept me captive...

But I had jinxed it. The color instantly turned hard, and I found myself having no trouble looking away from _that_.

When I had finally gathered what little wits I had to look back at Endymion and his expressive eyes, I found him standing a little further from me now with his arm wrapped around Beryl's waist.

And then, my eyes couldn't look away. Endymion's arm.... wrapped... around.... Beryl's waist... Ugh, what a horrible sight. It seemed all wrong... she seemed too tall for his height, it looked awkward. She was just too... _old_. Perhaps I was still unconscious, only now experiencing a nightmare. I bit my tongue and winced. Nope, I was awake.

I would rather it had been a nightmare.

"How did you sleep, Blood Hound?" Beryl spat, tilting her head.

I did not respond. Instead, I looked at Endymion, who seemed to be twitching every so often. Though I couldn't be sure. Maybe I was twitching.

"Are you happy?" I whispered, looking at him.

He instantly turned to me, glared. "What are you talking about?"

"With her," I cocked my head at Beryl. "Are you? Does she make you happy?"

He stiffened. "Of course she does. What's with the sudden question?"

I shrugged and fell deeper into my torture chamber, trying to hide in the shadows. "Just wondering."

That's when I realized that the locket was still open and playing a wheezing melody. I reached for it and snapped it shut. Silence fell upon us, now awkward. Finally, I looked up again. "What are you here for?"

Endymion's lips tightened, turning pale from the pressure. "This is my home, is it not? You are also my prisoner. Be aware that even though your stay has been welcomed by everyone, your secret has not fallen upon deaf ears. We have all heard, we all know. Do not try to sneak off."

I looked away, sighing. When would he leave? I really would rather not go through this painful interrogation. Where was the nagging voice when I truly needed it? I would prefer to listen to it than watch Endymion with Beryl.

_Oh, I'm here, sweetheart._

I jumped, startled, again suspicious. There really was something wrong with my head. The voice sounded smug, pleased, and once again loud.

I breathed out a crumpled sigh. I'm going insane... I was fantasizing about a voice that didn't exist. Not only that, but I thought that it could have _emotions_.

"Endymion, honey-" I cringed at the word 'honey', "-could you step out of the room for a moment?" Beryl asked sweetly. I watched as her finger made a couple of small circles on his chest. He let go of her and stepped aside.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course, darling. I have these gentlemen here to watch over me, do I not? Oh... you two will have to wait outside, though."

At least I knew I wasn't the only one thinking along the lines of _weird_. Quickly and quietly, the guards, and Endymion, exited the torture chamber. One of the guards closed the door, but did not lock it.

Once Beryl was sure that everyone was out of earshot, she turned to me and slowly began to walk towards me. When she was close enough, she began to make small circles around my sitting form. Finally, I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"That melody..." Beryl whispered, enraged, "it's sickening... why must you keep playing it? You are ruining my concentration."

Startled, I looked up at her in a mute anxiety. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I had Endymion get rid of it? Every so often he would open it and ask me if he had done the right thing. And every time he opened it, my mind fuzzed and I can assure you that it is not pleasant. I am being nice, Serenity, and letting you keep it. Stop opening the darn locket!"

My jaw clenched. "You shouldn't be able to hear it from a distance you are at, am I not correct?"

She looked around gingerly, her eyes landing everywhere but upon me.

"But how can you...?"

"Enough!" she demanded, turning her back to me. She still had not made any eye contact with me, and I knew that she was trying to keep me from hitting a spot in which might gain me some advantage to my disadvantaged position. "Stop playing that cursed melody or I shall take the locket from you."

"Over my dead body," I whispered, clutching it to my heart.

"If it must be over you dead body, then I will help myself to more that just the locket. I shall have your tongue, your head, and perhaps I'll even take out your heart. I will hang them on my wall and enjoy the very sight every night."

"But they will be burnt to ashes, will they not?"

I could discuss my death so... smoothly... most likely because I didn't want to let Beryl know how weak I really was; how jumbled my emotions were.

Beryl turned back to me. "Than I shall take all the ashes I can find that relate to you and put them in a jar, then set them on my table and let them act as my main decor," she said, her tongue dripping with venom.

"This locket does not belong to anyone in this world but Endymion!" I hissed, reaching out with my second hand and cocooning the heart-shaped gold.

"Serenity you better not sleep a wink tonight if you expect to find the locket in your clutches tomorrow morning!" she spat.

"Then I won't! I refuse to bow down to you, Beryl. I refuse to let you boss me around."

"Do not push the line."

I lifted my chin stubbornly. Beryl lost it then and reached up with her hand. I shut my eyes, expecting to feel a burn somewhere on my face, but no pain fell upon me. When I opened my eyes, I found Endymion holding the hand of a very baffled Beryl in a tight grasp barely inches away from my cheek.

"That is enough," he said. Despite saving me from another bruise, he still refused to look at me. "Come along, Beryl. If you want to discuss execution plans with my mother you better get to sleep for she only has free time in the earliest of morning hours."

Beryl gritted her teeth but complied. I, in turn, wiggled further away into the shadows.

Had it really gotten this far? Already discussing execution plans? What happened to his intense dislike to the red-haired woman? Now he trusted her with important matters such as my death penalty?

The doors closed and locked, and I, once again, slumped to the ground. It took nothing more than the thought of betrayal for him to suddenly pass me off as a burden, and to get engaged in personal matters with the lady-in-waiting. How much time, exactly, has passed since I had been sent here?

To keep myself busy, I thought about my conversation with Beryl. She seemed so open at first, and then suddenly careful... right after she mentioned that she could hear the soft melody of my locket when I opened it from a fair distance away. It was so faint, though. I could only hear it because it was so deathly quiet here, but otherwise I'd have troubles.

I felt something scratch against my leg and jumped up, slapping it away. Could it be possible that there were bugs here?!

Thank God for shoes with pointy ends.

I did not want to lay back down on the bug-infested ground, and my heels had began to throb. The song of my locket, which I eventually turned on again, did not help soothe me this time. So, taking a breath, I only hoped that supposed-devilish powers worked underground.

Two bright red lights appeared on the wall - my mutant eyes... how wonderful, I hadn't known they could glow in the dark. I let out a breath and focused on the ground beneath me. I let my powers flow from the warm energy in my heart to my toes, and from my toes to the ground. I allowed it to spread, and tried to ignore the clicking of the dieing bugs that inhabited this place. Oh, how truly grateful I was for the darkness that prevented me from seeing the ground. Otherwise I might have fainted on the spot.

No matter how tough you seem to be, the creepiest thing a girl would ever see is a dead bug lying on its back... or at least, that was my opinion. Perhaps out there, somewhere, a girl enjoyed the sight of a dead bug...

I shuddered at the thought, and then shuddered some more at the thought that there might be hundreds of dead bugs here with me... because of me...

Ugh.

"Knock, knock!"

I was still standing, with my glowing eyes and all, when the door of the dungeon swung open. I was surprised to see the silver-haired general step in, following by Andrew.

"Whoa..." Andrew breathed, stepping back. "Umm.... Serena?"

"Oh!" I gasped. I watched the bright red spots on the wall fade until the only evidence of them ever being there was the memory. "Sorry... I was killing the bugs here."

"For energy?" Kunzite asked warily.

I shook my head, surprised. "No..." my eyes looked down, and then up again when I spotted one slimy-looking bug on its back. "I'm jittery around bugs," I admitted.

Andrew grinned and Kunzite's mouth twitched, but his serious expression never melted.

"So... Why are you here?" I asked, eying Kunzite.

"Mina said that-"

"Yea, ok." I didn't need the specifics. They knew as much as I did... I was just surprised that they had convinced the generals so easily...

The silver haired man grinned. "Well, Mina puts up a good argument. 'If you're looking to keep your liege happy, then you shall save her. He knows he's making a mistake.' Really, the girl has some dramatic effects to her speech, I just couldn't resist," he said, looking down. I did not follow his gaze.

"Wha-"

"My special gift is to read minds," Kunzite replied to my shocked expression.

"Brought some food," Andrew piped up, throwing something at me. I grabbed at it instantly, afraid to let it drop. "It's bread with jam. Sorry, all we could scout out."

I smiled at him. "A two-palm sized bread filled with jam is enough for my stomach." Then, more gently, I added, "Thank-you."

The two men grinned, and Andrew threw in a wink.

"So, any more news?"

"Yea, uh... Amy's all set up and she told me to tell you that she found some painkillers when she went to town today. Mina, Ray, and Lita are still trying to come up with a plan, and Endymion has-"

"-lost his mind," Kunzite interrupted, looking anxiously at me and then at Andrew.

Now why is that...?

"Oh... right," Andrew muttered.

An awkward silence filled the room, and I lifted the bread to my mouth and bit off a small bit. When I swallowed the first piece, I was surprised to find how empty my stomach really was.

"What's that melody?" Kunzite asked suddenly.

I bit into the bread once more and paused to listen. It was then that I realized that my locket was still open. I gestured to it, and then swallowed. "I gave this to Endymion as a birthday gift this year, and Beryl told him that I used this to get close to him. He broke some of it off, only enough to alter the sound. The song still plays, but I don't know how long it will... it's the only thing that helps me calm down."

Andrew jerked his head at the door. "Kunz, we better go before the guards find out that the blond girl that is supposedly running away is Mina."

The general chuckled but nodded, and both of them exited the dungeon, locking it.

I continued to eat my bread in silence, thinking about Mina dressed up like me and leading the guards on a mad-chase around the castle.

When I finished eating, I shut the locket and leaned against the wall to sleep. However, with the warm bread gone from my grasp, I realized only now how utterly cold it was down here. And the knowledge of the bug-littered floor didn't help my sleep, either. So, instead, I rocked back and forth humming my song...

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Please** REVIEW**! Thanks for reading!_


	9. The Truth

**A/N: **_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _8:_**

Time had proven to mean everything and nothing to me for the next couple of days. Nothing because I had no clue what time it was - whether it was even morning or night; and it meant everything, for these might be the last moments I'll have left to live if the plan with the girls doesn't turn out well... if there was a plan...

Frost had informed me that three days have passed since I've been sent here and that an announcement was made as to when I was going to be... uh.... executed from this world. We had the conversation seemingly hours before, so I still remembered it with some clarity.

--

It was a good thing that I had not fallen asleep, for Beryl had come around, just as she promised, her eyes crazed. She had dark shadows under her eyes, and her hair was a mess of locks going this way and that. I was mostly grateful for it being nighttime and the fact that no light seeped through into my tomb, for I fear her nigh gown was not... the most innocent of garments I have ever seen. Egh...

So it highly amused me, her being so messed up, when she came down to my very, very gross dungeon - gross because of the bugs that littered it - to yell. Although... it wasn't that much of yelling as it was gurgling... Wonder what that was about.

I did know, however, that I was in a more sane frame of mind than she was, even though she was being sprinkled with maids, the greatest dresses and foods, and most likely she had just gotten a brand new room to her brand new position, as far as the Elf City folk were concerned. She was not stuck in a dark, cold place with no one to communicate with but yourself... unless you were to talk to the bugs. That would be plain creepy. And she did not have to sleep on a rock-hard floor, unable to tell whether your hair was mingling with the long-dead cockroaches or not.

I did, however, and I tried not to think about that small, crucial fact. I hadn't slept in a while anyhow, so it mattered not... much...

She had finally stumbled out, warning me about my locket again.. She was not so scary when she was in such a state... pathetic, yes, but not scary.

Even though Beryl was... not my favorite person... I couldn't help worrying over what had happened to put her into such a mummified state.

After her departure, I was alone for only a fracture of an hour - yes, I have to admit that my imprisonment was not completely lonely with all these people trying to help me out - for Frost soon came clinging around. She had entered the crypt from under the door which had a small, doorway-like thing. I could only fit my finger through it, but Frost only had to squat to venture in. It was impressive what her fragility had not prevented her from doing, I had to admit.

She informed me how long I've been in the torture chamber, and then explained that they have come to a concluding date for the execution.

"They're doing it in two days. Tomorrow they'll be setting up, informing everyone, and whatnot, and after tomorrow you'll be brought out. Lita and Ray have also come up with something. Lita has the power to control horrid weather like storms, lightning, and such; so when they finally set up the wooden platform, Lita will call in a huge storm - hail and everything, she said - and make sure to get everything wet enough for the fire to move slower than usual." She paused to breathe, then continued, "Then, if we aren't able to save you from the dungeons and all before all that, when they light the fire, Ray will be able to control it more thoroughly since it's going to be weaker because of the whole 'wet' thing. Lita will start another storm to help Ray, one strong enough to hide your escape. Mina and I will be in charge of consoling Endymion and distractions, also getting him to listen to reason. The Generals are going to meet you when you reach the door at the back of the palace, which Ray and Lita will lead you to. They will lead you safely to the Healing Womb, where Ami will be waiting to do the operation."

I nodded, thoughtful. The plan seemed fool-proof and all, except for one little detail.

"What if someone sees us?"

Frost bit down on her icy lip. "That's a risk we're still working on squashing down," she punched the palm of her left hand with her right for emphasis, causing a soft _cling _to echo throughout the huge room instead of a muffled _slap_. "We're thinking that maybe the Generals could help out with that problem... OH! I can hear someone coming. I'll be back soon, promise! Take care of yourself."

--

It had been over a few hours and Frost still had yet to return and continue the discussion. And with her gone, and me stuck inside with no company, the free time I had on my shoulder left me with nothing to do but ponder over the recent events that had yet to be solved.

I started with the first one I could think of:

Why was Beryl so grouchy whenever the now scraping music I had choreographed emitted into the shrilling quiet of the dungeon? And most importantly: How could she hear it from the distance she was at?

I had no answer for that. Every time I attempted to come up with something, my mind drew a blank.

I sighed. Alright, another question, than.

What was the irritating voice in my head? I felt certain that it was not mine; positive, even. I would never dream to give up on Endymion so easily...

At least, I hoped that was the case.

I, at first, believed it was my voice, but after all night of pondering at it, I realized that it felt nothing like thinking... more like listening to someone talk.

What I found odd, was that it told me right away to stop giving out hope for him after his aggressiveness towards me; that he couldn't possibly love me. At the time, I was an emotional wreck, and had agreed to it easily... but now I began to wonder.

And I felt almost certain that when I was near Beryl that voice was...

I paused, confused. It was so odd: one moment I was thinking about the voice, and then I was blankly staring at the wall. And as much as I tried to push my brain into going back to whatever conclusion I was heading towards, I still came right back to the wall. It was hard to explain what kept happening, except that I was left with a continuous bafflement. It was like figuring out a complicated equation, and then suddenly your whole train of thought had been vanquished.

Sighing, I searched my mind for another one of the many mysteries I had suddenly encountered. I've been obsessing over the whole voice thing too much, anyway. Way, way too much. I was actually getting annoyed with the word 'voice'.

A brief image flashed in my mind's eye a moment later from last night:

_"Mina, Ray, and Lita are still trying to come up with a plan, and Endymion has-"_

_"-lost his mind,"_

I wondered idly what Andrew was going to say before Kunzite had interrupted. But that didn't matter as much as the rest. After all, if it had something to do with Beryl and Endymion, that hardly mattered since I had already known.

A brief picture of Endymion's arm around Beryl flashed back, but I refused to think about it. So, trying to forget about it, I sat there for a little while longer, just staring at nothing, when yet another inquiry came to me.

Why were Blood Hounds considered so vicious here? What had they ever done to provoke this huge disliking towards them?

I would have to ask Frost for a history book on Blood Hounds if I ever get the chance. Maybe I could prove that not all Blood Hounds were... um.... whatever the books described them as.

Suddenly, I felt something twitch in my mind, like someone had suddenly laid a hand on it. I felt invaded in the most unusual of all ways... Moments later, I felt the presence of the voice once again.

Before it could say anything, I demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?"

The words were soft when spoken aloud, but I screamed them in my mind. The voice bristled. No words came; no somber lectures, no irritating huffs. Nothing.

In a matter of minutes, the soft twitching disappeared from my mind, and I felt the forceful prying disappear simultaneously with it.

The fact that I never realized the intrusions that came with the voice startled me. Perhaps I had imagined all of that...

But I was fairly certain I felt it. Usually when the voice appeared, I was thinking intently about something. Now, I was just slumped against the wall, my earlier thoughts leaving me tired, that added on to the weight of my heavy mind from the lack of sleep. I was enjoying the blankness of my thoughts when it had intruded. That must have been how I noticed it.

And now that I knew how it would arrive, I would have to pay attention closely for the soft twitching.

I waited for a while. A long while. When I was positive the twitching would not return, I picked up my destroyed locket and stared at it. For once, I did not open it. Instead, I marveled at the beautiful design on the outside. It was a soft golden color, shaped in a heart. In the middle was the cap which, before it's break, held a soft, soothing melody once you opened it. Soft swirls bordered the cap, and on the inside, a crescent shaped moon that used to be in glass slowly moved in circles around the middle.

"_Once upon a time, I say_," I murmured the melody softly, still staring at the locket, "_there were two soul mates that could never, ever be apart... Oh so far away... I say.... Oh so far away, I say. There was a prophesy that could never, ever be fulfilled..._" The rest of the song was just a hum. When I had finished it the first time, I hummed it again the second time, and then the third, until eventually my throat was too dry to continue singing.

...

I don't know at which point, but some time into the silence I began to think of Endymion.

I thought of the first time I saw him, remembering the time when he did a back flip only to end up on his behind with the rest of the elves giggling, and how he had bounded up and joined the laughter uneasily. I remembered our first meeting and how he stumbled for words. I also remembered his amazed expression and the pleased glint in his mesmerizing, deep blue eyes when I had given him my locket, comparing it to the cold, disgusted stare after Beryl had filled his head with venom about my innocent gift. And the time we had spent in his secret enclosure for the first time... how soft his fingers felt on my cheeks, my ears, my jaw... and the intimacy of his bold declaration of a yearning to kiss me. How close he held me as we - _he_ - created the rose with the butterfly on a simple piece of paper.

I paused at that memory, wondering if he had kept the picture... or if he had gotten rid of it after the whole Blood Hound mess...

I sighed and closed my eyes, going back to my blissful memories. I found that I felt quite content just thinking about him; the gentleness he presented me with; the softness of all his touches; how he acted like I was made of the most delicate glass...

Delicate glass... just like Frost. He had made her... We had both watched as the ground produced a small, iced stem that began to slowly, painfully slowly, grow. I remembered my annoyance at waiting all that time just to see a flower bloom, but I had to admit that it was breathtaking once you looked back on it. The way the flower turned as it grew, the odd angles it created that no sculptor could manage to recreate no matter the skill. And then, how gentle he had been as he told Frost to not be afraid. So patient he had been then, more entranced with the flower than anything else thus far. And the glow in his eyes... so excited, speculating every corner that the ice created and comparing it to many things, no doubt. Such patience, such longing to be able to produce something like that by hand and not through magic, I had never seen in any boy or teenager or man in my entire life. No one can be as patient as he had been then, not even me.

My mind then replayed our first kiss... Oh, how warm his lips had been on mine! The emotions I felt, all new and old and magical mixed together to create something beautiful. The funny feeling, like thousands of butterflies, that I had gotten in my stomach was indescribably relaxing and exhilarating and... exciting all at once! It made me wonder if I really was in love with him... perhaps? Perhaps I was. What else would all that I had felt mean?

But he did not love me like he said he did.

The cold of the room enveloped me then, making itself known and rising thousands of goosebumps along my arms. I realized that I had began to blush, and cursed the blood that flooded my cheeks. After all, how could I blush at the man - _elf_ - who was going to be the reason I die?

"Mama, papa..." I sighed, "Wherever you are... I love you and I always have. Please help me live through this... please..."

The guards on duty chuckled, and I glared at the door. It really was none of their business on what I said or who I prayed to! But, then again, I was the oh-so-horrible-monster that was just imprisoned, so I guess I didn't - or couldn't - have any personal business at all. Bummer.

I looked at the ceiling, not really seeing it as much as I was seeing the ocean colored eyes which were always - always - as deep as any ocean... galaxy... universe... could get.

"Gentlemen,-"

The image of the beautiful eyes faded, and I strained to listen to the bell-like voice through the thick wall.

"-your help is needed with setting up the stage."

"Can't you get someone else to do it? We're kind of busy here," I heard one of the guards reply, his tone flooding with irritation.

"But Lord Endymion said to ask the first guards I see, so..."

"Go look for some other guards."

"Can you? I've got a blister on the heel of my foot. It hurts too much to bear walking back and forth..."

"I'll go-"

"You both go. I'd like to speak to the Blood Hound one last time privately."

I frowned. I was certain the voice sounded like Mina's.

"But-"

"Go, go. Or I'll tell Lord Endymion that you refused to help me."

"But Lady Mina-"

"Come on... don't you trust me?"

Two grunts filled the air, and then the shuffling of two pairs of feet. When Serenity couldn't hear the guards anymore, the lock twitched and the door swung open, revealing the blond lady with baby blue eyes.

"Hey Serena!"

She closed the door and walked over to me, bending down and brushing her fingers along my cheek.

"You're crying... and goodness you're as cold as stone. I am so sorry you have to live through this..."

I lifted my hand and touched my fingers to my cheeks, finding that, in fact, they were wet with fresh tears that I didn't realize I've been shedding.

"Don't worry, though. You'll be free soon. We'll get that thing out of you and then bring you back home safely."

"I'm allowed to leave?" I murmured, enjoying the feel of Mina's warm temperature on my cold hands.

She nodded. "You are if you ever want to get away from a crazed Lord."

We both laughed - my laugh weaker and strained, not nearly as beautiful of a sound as her chiming laughter.

I noticed, barely, that the scent of Mina's perfume was a good change from the dry, dusty, burnt-wood smell that I've breathed in for the past couple of days.

"I'm not gonna be allowed to come back here, am I?"

She sighed and nodded. "But we'll visit!"

"Frost won't..." I mumbled, remembering Endymion's words from what seemed like a millennium ago.

_"Hmm... She's ice, right? Won't she melt?"_

_"As long as she's in this world, she won't. A lot of rules are broken in Elf City, defying Mother Nature."_

"We'll put her in a cooler," Mina assured me. She sighed and came closer, rubbing my shoulders to help heat me up. "It's not good that you're being kept in this temperature. You'll catch a cold."

Shrugging, I replied, "I guess it doesn't matter when the person will die anyway, eh?"

"How comfortable are you in that dress?"

"I can't breathe."

"Goodness, Endymion has lost his head. Don't worry, though. Frost and I have been working on a conversation that might help him find it..." her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "We think Beryl might have him mind controlled.."

"What?" I breathed. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

Mina shrugged. "Anything is possible in Elf City. And this is Beryl, after all. She probably talked to an Elven potion maker..."

I nodded and clenched my hands into fists. The hope that was growing inside me was instantly squashed again by my next thought. "What if he really wasn't mind controlled?"

Mina smiled apologetically. "I'm sure Endymion isn't as much of a barbarian as he has been for the past couple of days... and he really isn't acting like himself. He yelled at Ray today when she walked into the room for breakfast. Something about how high she held her head bothered him... We're trying to figure out what's going on. Ami's been scanning him from afar and doing calculations on her geeky computer. We'll have it sorted soon. Don't be too mad at him, alright sweety?"

I sighed and nodded. Mina was really, truly one of the best comforters I've had in three days. Being a Blood Hound was never fun, but at least I found some friends before it all caught up with me...

"Oh! I was going to ask Frost, but since you're here; What had the Blood Hounds ever done to make them the most hated beings in Elf City?"

Mina pursed her lips in thought, then after some time she said, "Well, some two years and a handful of months ago, just before we moved Elf City because of Andrew - and I'm saying that assuming that you know his story - three Blood Hounds... sort of attacked, I guess. One was a woman with fair blond hair. She was tall, determined, and she was very, very beautiful. Next to her stood a man. He was, like her, tall, with brown hair and... let me be honest, he didn't look all that handsome. But the two of them were very much in love. They seemed to be in an alliance, supposedly. They introduced themselves as the Blood Hounds."

My nose twitched. There was something very familiar about the descriptions of the woman and man. "You said there were three?"

Her gaze was suddenly very far away, back in that time with the three Blood Hounds as a little girl. "Yes... that last one was the worst.. She wore a navy cloak with a hood that covered all of her features, though we could see two red eyes glowing from under there. I remember that they had walked up to the King Derus and Queen Terra and started a conversation. I'm not sure what it was about, but it got the cloaked woman mad.. Before we knew what was going on, two huge worm-like creatures blasted up from the ground... going up, up, up... and then they stopped and began to fall. They crawled and attacked everyone, eating some, breaking others into little pieces.

"The blond lady had also then began to attack, though not the Elven folk but the hooded figure, and the man followed suit. Those three had created a commotion. They attacked and destroyed what was left of the old Elf City. But it mattered not to them, for the three fought on with each other. The blond woman came down first. One of the worms that the hooded figure conjured up had fallen on her and refused to get up. Soon, the horrid-looking beasts the blond woman had conjured fell, dead, like her. The brown haired man had tried to help her... he seemed so desperate. It broke my heart to see him try to save what was already impossible to save. I have the power of knowing when two people are truly in love, and I knew that that man loved the blond more that he did himself. Unfortunately, his distraction caused him his life, also. The hooded figure had then disappeared and we haven't seen her since.

"Ever since that day, Blood Hounds - or anything close - have been forbidden from Elf City. We do not want to lose any more elves to them..."

I scowled. "But from what you told me, the hooded figure was the only bad guy... girl... thing..."

Mina shrugged and got up. "All three of them helped destroy Elf City. It was a good thing we were moving. The battle was lost, but the consequences were intolerable. Many were lost that day.... OH! And if you visit the old location of Elf City, you'll find two worm-like statues there. The woman is under one of them, the man's torso was under the other. The two are now skeletons, most likely. I haven't been there in ages... And truth be told, I feel sad that they had to go like that."

I nodded.

So... This was why I was being burnt? To ensure that I didn't go berserk and kill whomever blocked my path?

In a cruel, sick way, it all made sense to me. However, the way Endymion treated me at the very discovery that I was of the breed of the same creature that attacked merely a few years ago still had me wanting to sink my nails into the concrete. It broke my heart...

But I understood.

**_TBC_**

**A/N:** _Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I promise you that the chapters won't be too short... :p Over 4,000_ words(not counting this) always. :p You see that button that says "Review"? Well, what are you waiting for? **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **:p


	10. Dreams of the Stars

**A/N: **_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _9:_**

I coughed as dust entered my nose after I shut an old, ancient book to a close. When the dust finally settled, I looked up at Nephrite curiously. "So you're saying that they have absolutely no record of Beryl being born here, no indication or proof of her being an actual elf?"

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the wall. I pursed my lips and gave him the Elven Records book back, sitting down again.

"Why so interested about it all of a sudden, though?"

"Well," I said, "I was just curious. Mostly because she acts nothing like an elf..."

"And how do elves act, exactly, in your opinion?"

"Well... she's just a bit too... I don't know... I feel disturbed when I'm around her."

He lifted an eyebrow, finally turning to face me directly. "That's not really an argument against her. It's just a feeling."

I nodded. "That, and I'm pretty sure they don't have multiple amounts of power."

"Multiple amounts?" his voice shook with amused laughter, "Her? With multiple amounts of power? Right."

"But I'm being serious! The girls think that she might have him under control, and I'm pretty sure that she has something to do with this thing that speaks to me in my head-"

"Are you sure that it's not just you being insane or crazy?"

I scowled at him. "Are you with or against me on this?"

Nephrite sighed and rubbed his head. "I am with you on this. It's just that your logic is... not very... logical."

Shrugging, I took the book from him again and carefully began to flip its warn pages. "From what I can tell, she can do more than read a few dark secrets here and there. I talked to Mina, and she told me that Endymion has not been himself. She also mentioned something about his heart... something about it being stoned or what-not..."

"_When the heart is stoned, it does not feel; when the heart is blocked, its emotions aren't clear_?"

I nodded. "It sounded like some cheesy fairy tale line, sorta lame, too, and it confused me more-"

"She can't talk about a person's heart, Serenity, or the emotions its experiencing... at least, not directly. She can give you clues, though, in riddle form."

I looked up at Nephrite and tilted my head. "So, what was she telling me?"

He looked up in thought. "It's a line that has been used many times by the elves with the power to read the heart. It goes back many years, and very few have trouble interpreting it nowadays. It can mean two things: Either he's dead inside or heartbroken, or something - or possibly some_one_ - is tempering with his emotions and confusing him or his heart."

I bit my bottom lip and took back the ancient book, flipping through the _B-er_ section again, just to be sure.

So, it wasn't as much of mind control as it was heart control that has Endymion so edgy and... irritable? Is that what Mina meant?

Once I got to the page where Beryl's name should be, I began to look through the tiny letters, squinting at them. Halfway through the first column, though, I got a headache and paused to look back up at Nephrite.

"Can't you do something to my subconsciousness to help me put a few pieces together? Anything?"

He twirled a strand of his long, brown hair in his fingers in thought. Finally, after some time of pondering, he nodded. "I can try to put you into a slumber. I'll let you see what has been going on since twelve last night until the moment you've been put to sleep, and I can allow you to go back and see the parts most elves missed that were important in the battle with the Blood Hounds - the stars don't miss anything, but they're not descriptive. I can also trigger a memory for you that has to do with this whole mess. However, I can only show you what the stars have seen. I can't show you people's thoughts, or let you remember things that happened in your own mind but not in the real life, so you'll have to put the pieces together by yourself on that account."

I nodded, and began to scan the list again. When I couldn't find it still, I closed the book gently and gave it to him, sighing. "What if they missed her name?"

"The elves don't miss names."

It was quiet in the cell for a while as I thought over his offer. There was both a good side and a bad side to it. The good side: I might find something useful to help myself escape, and to make sure the plan goes well. I might also see something that might assist Amy with her surgery on me. The bad side: It will take too much time to go through the whole process and I might be carried out in the morning and tied down. I might even miss my own death, and that's not going to help the plan. Also, there will be a problem if I can't find anything useful. What a waste of time that would be.

"I can wake you up if something drastic will happen that will need your attention," he said, guessing my thoughts.

I was tempted; although I didn't trust him on a life-basis, Lita did, and I trusted her. I was sure that she would not allow him to keep me asleep and vulnerable.

At least, I hoped that was the case.

"Alright, I'll try it. But what if I want to wake up and I can't?"

"You're quarter human, three quarters Blood Hound; my powers have their limits."

I nodded in understanding, but one thing pegged weird in his sentence.

"_Quarter_ _human_?"

"Someone in your family tree took chances with a human. Not your parents, but someone from one of their families."

"Oh I see... Hey, Nephrite, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything."

He had agreed to my plan with some hesitation, and then lifted his hand and waited for my permission to put me into a slumber. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that I couldn't sit here doing nothing while everyone else was trying to help.

Silently, his hand came down, and, just as silently, so did my eyelids....

--

Night had finally fallen, and the warmth left with the sun, leaving a chilly atmosphere in the humble city of the elves. Tonight was the kind of night that only half of the elven population took the long trip to party, while others were more content with sitting in front of a fire with loved ones, and maybe even reading a few books.

In the royal castle, the young Lord sits in his private study and watches the quiet whispers of the flames, the book he was intent on reading lying untouched on his lap. His knuckles are white from clutching the armrest, and his breathing is slightly uneven. He worries for someone... and seems confused about whether he should worry or not.

All the while, down the hallway, a woman with fiery red hair stumbles over her own two feet trying to get to the music that has had her shaking for the past couple of hours. As she passes the room with the thrones, the King and Queen send anxious glances at her form.

"I don't trust that Beryl," the woman whispers to her beloved husband. "She's changed Endymion. God knows what made him listen to her in the first place."

"I agree, but if we try to approach him now, he will do something we all would regret."

"Poor Serenity. She doesn't seem all that bad. Perhaps Blood Hounds aren't evil creatures... just uncontrolled."

The man takes the Elf Queen's hand, and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "Or maybe she has been trying to deceive us all this time."

"But what about her presence? It's not evil at all!"

The King sighed sorrowfully, looking along the wall. "Maybe... maybe she is innocent. And if we could get Endymion to listen, perhaps we might even be able to be at peace with the Blood Hounds one day...."

"Remember the couple that came?" she asked suddenly, turning to him, "Two years ago? They asked if we could all be in an alliance."

"They also asked if Endymion could be married to their daughter to bind the two worlds."

"Yes... I feel bad for declining their invitation now.."

"Endymion deserves his freedom. He's found a lady friend-"

"He's going to burn her, Derus!"

He sighed. "I never said love wasn't complicated."

The two later retired, their conversation weighing heavily on their minds.

Two hallways down, a girl sits by the fire, praying for all to turn out well. She sits there all night, being distracted by nothing - not even her loved one, who eventually ventures into the Fire Reading room and sits down next to her, watching the fire play and listening to her soft voice whisper into the night...

The next morning, the air is filled with anticipation. Five friends met up and began their journey into the dining room, trying to lighten up the cloudy mood.

"That was some night, wasn't it?" Amy asked, looking straight ahead. Everyone mumbled their agreements, all except the icy figurine sitting on Mina's shoulder.

"It was perfect, actually."

"Well," Lita said, reaching out for the handle to the dining room, "you would think so, wouldn't you?"

Ray looking up at Lita, elbowing her. "You'd think so, too, if you were made of ice and bearing through heated temperatures."

"Speaking of heated," Mina interjected, "I saw you and Jadeite in the Fire Room last night. Kept cozy, I presume?"

Ray blushed and huffed, tilting her head up in ignorance. "He simply joined me while I was praying. No big deal."

"Right-"

"Excuse me, Lady Ray?"

Ray looked up at the guard who had walked up to her dutifully, waiting for him to continue.

"Lord Endymion wishes that I inform you that your head is too high for a proper lady."

There was a long and quiet pause in the room. Then, at the same time, Mina and Lita jumped at Ray and grabbed her by the elbows, trying to restrain her from strangling the guard, Amy covered her face in distress, and Ray began to shriek.

"He wants you to inform me about WHAT?! First he freaks out about a Blood Hound being around, and now he's freaking about minor things like how high I hold my head? As far as I'm concerned, it's none of his business! That guy is asking for me to come up to him and burn his behind into stake!" she struggled in Lita's and Mina's grasps for a little longer before finally she fell stiff. "Let go of me or I'll burn you two, too!"

"Ray, calm down," Mina instructed in a hushed voice. "It's no big deal. Endymion doesn't really mind about how high you hold your head, Beryl asked him to-"

"Beryl? That witch is hanging on a loose thread that is her life, and I'm about ready to grab some scissors and cut it!"

Lita sighed and began to tow her towards their table, Mina helping, while Ray continued to rant.

---

"I'll visit Serenity later on with some food," Mina said half-way into breakfast, interrupting the sullen silence.

Amy looked up from her half-eaten bowl of grapes and blueberries and nodded. "That sounds about right.... I'm just ashamed that I'm not too good with feigning predicaments or creating mindless distractions..."

Lita smiled gently at her and shook her head. "It's alright, Ames. You just gotta think of the positive. Without you, she wouldn't have a chance at a normal life. You'll be able to give her that... speaking of which, how's that mind-geek-computer-info-thing going?"

Everyone looked up expectantly at Amy, and she straightened in her chair, releasing an aura of authority. "Yes, I have gotten my hands on a computer that enables me to look exactly 1.6 inches below the skin to see if I can track anything moving about in there. And, like I stated before, I don't believe that the Blood Hound bug is too far under. This will help me make a cut precisely on the mark. If it's deeper than my presumption, I will have to cut blindly and install the device between the cut. I'm afraid she would have a scar there, though...."

Frost stood up from her plate, which contained the remains of an ice cube, and walked over to Amy slowly. "Where'd you get that machine from, anyway?"

"Oh," she blushed, "my father had created it a while ago. I just asked him for it and he gave it willingly."

There was a tingling sound, a spoon banging against glass, which caused everyone to turn to Endymion who was now standing.

Ray turned red-faced and Lita patted her hand. "It's ok, let it go," she whispered.

"I would like to excuse myself and start preparations for tomorrow. Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, I would like you to finish up and meet me up front within ten minutes. Oh, and one of you call for the messenger to start his job... that would be all." Endymion then stood up, Beryl doing likewise, and stalked out of the room.

"Wow," Frost breathed. "Now I know what it looks like when someone says 'she hangs off his shoulder'... interesting, I suppose, but not very pleasant to look at, is it?"

Mina chuckled and picked Frost up, placing her on her shoulder, and got up. She bowed and murmured an 'excuse me', and then rushed off after Endymion. Lita, Amy, and Ray looked at each other for a moment, then shot out of their seats and muttered their excuses, following after their leader.

Mina caught up with Endymion easily, placing herself on the other side of him since Beryl wouldn't move. "Lord Endymion!"

"Lady Mina," he said, nodding his head curtly.

"I couldn't help noticing that Lady Beryl looked awfully tired today. Perhaps she should retire and I could help you with the planning."

He shot her an incredulous look, then turned to Beryl. "She does seem tired, doesn't she?"

"I'm not tired!" Beryl snapped. Upon realizing that everyone had stopped to stare, she laughed nervously and tried again. "What I meant to say, my Lady Mina and Lord Endymion, is that I do not wish to retire as of yet. I took an oath to help this city, and help it I shall. Your concern is unneeded."

"Really?" Mina asked slyly, "Well, than, why do you have bags under your eyes? And your hair is a bit ruffled to the side there."

"Lady Mina, I assure you, I'm fine."

Mina smiled cheekily at her.

"Endy!"

"Oh, Frost," he said, surprised that she was even there. His eyes glazed over with a new emotion and he set his hand down to Mina's shoulder so Frost could jump up. "I haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Why are you burning Serena? I thought you loved her."

"I d-" he paused and sighed, frustration entering his next words, "did, Frost, I truly did. She has been beseeching me all along, however."

"How do you know? Did she do something bad?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh," she murmured quite calmly, "I think I understand far more than you do. Are you ok?"

Endymion grunted and handed Frost back to Mina. "I'm alright, don't worry about me." He then turned to some maids and barked out an order for more guards to be sent to the front of the castle where the gathering was to be.

"Um... Endymion? How about I go and find you some guards, hmm?"

He looked at Mina and shrugged. "I'll need as many men as this castle can afford, otherwise we wont be done by tomorrow."

"It is a lot of work..." she said, shaking her head.. She could already feel the blisters on her heels from the fast pace they were going at, and wondered idly if the nurse was free. "How about you move it until... oh, I don't know... after tomorrow? Or maybe a week from now! Yeah... then you can definitely get this thing perfect!"

He laughed but said nothing. Mina stopped in her tracks and huffed, than turned around and opened her mouth, only to realize that Amy was the only one there. "What happened to Lita and Ray?"

"Oh..." Amy panted, her face slightly flushed from her mad dash, "Um... Lita... stopped... to help one of the... maids who... dropped some glass... and Ray saw Jadeite and... wanted to ask him to... keep an eye on Endymion." She nodded her head triumphantly, finally catching her breath. "I ended up being to only one chasing you, Endymion, and Lady Beryl all over the castle halls."

Mina pursed her lips in surprise. "Well, let's go find them, they must be around here somewhere."

Amy nodded and dropped to her knees, laughing weakly. "Sure, yeah."

The two girls then headed towards the kitchen to finish off their breakfast and find Ray and Lita.

Outside, the sun was blazing down, almost blinding to the eyes. Endymion could already feel the sweat on his brow forming, and let go of Beryl's heated hand. His long-sleeved sweater and jeans were probably the worst thing to wear on a day like today, but he pointedly ignored it and began to walk up to a few men who were just finishing up with the bottom of the stage.

"It's looking good."

"Thanks, sir," one of them said, getting up and wiping his forehead. "We're almost done here. We need the floor people to just finish up," he shot a look at another group who were still only halfway done, "so we can attach it."

"I better go remind them to leave a small opening for the stick to go into," Beryl murmured.

Endymion looked at her quizzically. "Stick? What stick?"

The one that will stick out of the stage that we can tie Serenity up with, silly," she cooed, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, hun!"

When she turned, Endymion shuddered. Her lips were ice cold on his scorching cheek, even in this heat. It just wasn't pleasant.

Wiping the lipstick that had gotten on his cheek, he turned to the men. "Well, then, I'll leave you to your duties. I shall go and seek some people to move the thrones somewhere close to here."

...

The rest of the day was spent listening to sawing, hammering, and yelling as the work for tonight continued. The day had began to cool up, but was still damp from the storm that had come some time ago. It had made the finished stage wet and soggy, and that had slowed down the progress.

"It's just odd," he heard one of his men murmur as he bent over the stage, "it didn't look like a storm at all today. Then, out of no where, _poof_!"

"Well," another man said, "weather has never exactly been... uh... cooperative, has it?"

"I suppose not."

"Which remind me, Lady Mina has been limping all day. I wonder what happened to her?"

Endymion furred his brow and turned his head to look at Mina, who was at the moment standing with Lita and Ray, whispering in hushed tones. Frost and Amy weren't with them. He watched as they all nodded to each other, and then Ray slipped out quietly. Then Lita turned her gaze from Mina, whispering something. Mina nodded and sighed, then turned and, sure enough, began to limp towards the doors. He frowned and jogged to catch up with her.

"Lady Mina."

Mina yelped, freezing in her spot. Then, she turned and looked at Endymion, startled. "Lord, what a-a surprise!"

He grinned. "Did I startle you?"

She smiled uneasily. "Made my heart stop, is all. But then again, you make every woman's heart skip a beat," the last part seemed to come out bitter, but he took no notice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yes," she said, nodding her head. "I have been running about all day in these heels. Scraped some skin off the heel of my foot is all..."

"You should have that looked at. How about I take you to the nurse?"

"Nonsense," she said, laughing forcefully. "I was going there myself. Just now. Alone."

He lifted an eyebrow. "No, I insist."

Before she could say anything, he had lifted her easily into his arms and began walking to the nurses office.

They passed white walls and numerous paintings, up a floor, and around the corner. Mina looked around, startled. They were heading towards the Healing Womb.

"You know, Endymion, I think I can walk the rest of the way, thank-you."

"But-"

"You better go and see to it that Baryl hasn't ruined anything."

"But Lady-"

"No, no, it's ok. Go!"

She jumped out of his arms and pushed him along.

"But Mina-"

She could hear the door in the Healing Womb opening, and then closing, and then a soft, almost inaudible _cling_ that must have been Frost.

"No. I'm good with doing things myself."

"Lady Mina, this is nonsense, now come on." He waited for her to start walking before he, too, followed her. When they reached the door, Mina put her hand on the handle, praying that no one was in there, and opened it.

Everything looked normal. There were no signs of disturbance in the room, except maybe that first aid kit that was open.

Endymion frowned and ordered her to sit, and then walked over to it. He grabbed a bottle of some type of medicine and a bandage, before going to sit by her.

"Put your foot on my leg."

"What?!" she said, her face flushing. "But, Lord Endymion, it's not proper-"

"Just do it."

She complied, wishing slightly that Amy would arrive majestically and offer to finish off here. But no such luck. She would have to seek her out and inform her that it was fine to go back in.

She sucked in a breath when a damp cloth made contact with her heel, and frowned as it began to sting. Then, after some time, the pain subsided and Endymion began to clean off the blood around her leg.

"This could have gotten infected."

"Yes. I suppose so. Say, Endymion?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well, I know you, don't I? After all that nagging you did to me whenever I brought a girl along the castle, I pretty much learned a thing or two."

"So, then," she said, "what would you suppose it would feel like?"

He paused. The room fell quiet except for the _drip, drip_ of the water in the sink, and Mina waited patiently. When he began to continue cleaning out her foot, but said nothing, she reached for his mind with hers and paused, then shook her head.

"Maybe," he finally said, "it would feel like the world stopped."

"Maybe," she agreed. "So, then, did you feel that with Beryl?"

He shifted in his seat and then sighed. "No, but-"

"Then why are you marrying her?"

Another silence fell over the room, and she could feel him lifting her foot and bandaging her leg up.

"Because. I love her."

"But have you ever felt your world stop?"

"Yes," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, did you? With whom, may I ask, dear Lord?"

"I... don't remember..."

And just like that, the scene melted away. And I was left with the darkness...

**_TBC_**

**A/N:** _Any feedback is greatly appreciated!_ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_(Is this story getting dull..? Well, I promise, next chapter will have some action! And I'm keeping that promise, as I have already typed it up. :p Anyhow...)  
_


	11. Flight

**A/N: **_Hmm... Well, the story's almost done. I can feel it. I think... estimating... two or three more chapters, but maybe more... But I think it's pretty good. After this, I'm going to start editing the story over and over and over until I'm sick of it. Until then - ENJOY!!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _10:_**

It was dark, but relaxing, hovering in the shadows like this. Sometimes, I could see a light somewhere far off, but I ignored it. I wasn't ready to go back to the light yet... The light came with a price. I wasn't sure what... but I knew that it came with a price. Besides.... I haven't been relaxed for what seemed like ever... I deserve to be-

My eyes opened groggily, and I noticed, with some regret, that my head felt as heavy as my eyes. In my book, I wouldn't be ready to wake up for another hour or so... maybe six more hours.

I closed my eyes and tried to envision the darkness again. I needed sleep... I needed...

...

The doors cluttered and I sat up straight some time later. A man in a uniform stood at the door, peering in at me observantly. I stared at him for some time, but he didn't move an inch. He seemed to just be staring...

An awkward silence filled the room, but I didn't dare to avert my gaze from him.

Finally, he walked out and the doors closed and I heard him say to the guards outside, "She's still awake. If she doesn't get to sleep, we'll have to drag her out bounded."

"Very well," sigh. "She wont be out for some time anyway. It's raining rats and sheep out there. There's no way that the fire will burn properly if it doesn't stop soon. We might have to reschedule."

"Of course. I will go find Lady Beryl and inform her."

"Perhaps you might want to inform Lord Endymion..?"

"I'll eventually get a whipping from Lady Beryl anyway. Would've come sooner or later. Speaking of which, I don't see how the Lord is fond with her as he is. All she does is control every situation as she feels fitted and pigs out in her chambers."

"Be quiet, she might hear you and burn you to death."

The two man outside the hallowed room laughed, erupting a sea of echoes. I sighed. Alright, so I wasn't the only one upset by the Lady Beryl Rulings.

Wait - the rain!

It could only mean one thing. The plan had been set into motion! But that only meant...

This was the day that my fate depended on how well I got away. I didn't know much about the plan - not all the details - so I was going to go through it blindly. I had to trust something I didn't want to... I didn't want to trust their plan. Mostly because there was nothing in it about protecting them from the prying eyes of Beryl.

I winced. Somehow, I felt that it was going to be one long ride to freedom... if there was a freedom at all.

I moved closer to the door, listening intently to the guard's gossip. They spoke of the higher royals, who refused to come out of their rooms, and the Lord Endymion, who had put his head to work and wouldn't stop to rest. Apparently, he was working diligently to wipe the Earth of the Blood Hound in the dungeons.

But soon, I began to think of some more pressing issues. Like what the stars had said. I observed it all quickly, but I only found out what I already knew. The girls were working hard to make Endymion give up a clue as to what came over him, Beryl was being her own witch-like self, and the guards have been working on the preparations for tonight. But other than that nothing else stuck out.

Maybe, there was some secret little message in the dream!

But, try as I might, I couldn't figure it out. Nothing seemed like a clue, and, for the love of all that was good, it seemed to just be a waste of my time.

Nothing hidden. No little object to the side. No words said that would seem out of place. Nothing!

This, of course, infuriated me.

I spent about a whole day dreaming when I could have been plotting my escape. It was outrageous-

"Excuse me."

Lita! I was sure that the gentle voice was hers. But did that mean that the plan had started?

Nerves were making my head spin, and I bit down on my lip, to prevent myself from squealing, so hard, I tasted blood. I have been in this dump too long now. It was either death, or escape. Escape seemed more to my liking.

"Lady Lita, no one is supposed to visit the Blood Hound tonight. Lord's orders."

"Oh, I know," I heard her chirp. "I just wanted to offer you a snack."

"A.... snack, Lady Lita?" another guard stammered. I didn't recognize his voice.

"Yes, a snack. Some cookies- OH!"

There was a clang of dishes, as if a tray had hit the floor, and a startled cry from the guards.

"Oops! I'll clean it up!! I promise!"

I frowned and looked past the small hole in which Frost would usually enter through, and saw Lita's brown skirt peeking out.

"Oh, I'm so klutzy today - I'll go get a broom!"

There was a swish of fabric as Lita stood up, and a clinging of heels as she went to do exactly that. Get a broom.

The aroma of freshly baked goods traveled into the dungeon, and my stomach gurgled with hunger. I realized that I had not eaten since yesterday morning when Mina had brought me some food for breakfast. Nephrite had only brought the book I had asked Mina to bring, but no food.

Five minutes passed when I heard the clinging of heels again. This time, Mina and Lita's voices filled the room.

"Oh - Lita! What a mess. If you gentlemen excuse us-"

"Sorry, Ladies. We can't leave our post."

"But we need to clean up!" Mina protested.

"Can't you do it later?" the voice I didn't recognize asked.

"No - Look," clinging of heels, "we'll shout if she comes out. But you have this place wired with that lock, don't you? And, also, we only really need to you be out there for a couple of minutes."

There was a long pause.

"Alright, if the Blood Hound tries to escape, you give us a call. And hurry up, or you won't be the only ones in trouble here."

"Yes, sir!" Lita said, sounding a lot like a soldier in a movie or cartoon.

The guard's footsteps indicated their leaving, and as they became distant, I began to relax. But then there was a loud clang, and two shouts. I jumped in panic, and leaned closer to the wall next to the door to hear. The guards had began screaming, and then one of them stopped. There seemed to be sounds of struggle, then all went quiet. No one moved on the other side of the door, and neither did I.

Finally, after some time, the chains on the door began to rattle, and soon they hit the ground.

The large door swung open, creaking and weeping in protest, and right in the middle of the doorway stood Mina with the keys, smiling down at my baffled expression.

"Good job, Kunz, Zoi!" Lita's voice called out before she came to join us.

"Well," Mina said, "what are you waiting for? It's got to be some time before someone realizes that those buffoons are out cold. This is your chance - come on!"

My stomach lurched, but I took her hand anyway and stood up. My knees were weak from not being used, and my back still ached from that hit on the wall and just lying on a hard floor for a bed, but I tried to ignore it as I followed Mina and Lita through the door of which I was dragged through the first time I came here. I didn't see the guards, nor did I see Kunzite or Zoisite, as we went.

The lights outside the dungeons were glaring down at me, and I had to squint from it. It blinded me as we rushed through the unfamiliar parts of the castle.

We turned corners and climbed up some stairs until, finally, we were in a lighter part of the castle. Of course, that only meant that more elves hovered here, so we had to take precautions.

Mina took off the cloak she had on her shoulders that covered her dress and handed it to me. I put it on hastily. Lita, in the meanwhile, changed her shoes.

"We'll be doing some running," she explained as she put on her flats and discarded her heels in a corner.

I nodded and put the hood on. Then we began to move again. Mina stood behind me, and Lita in the front. She checked to make sure no one was around the corners, and Mina made sure no one came at us from the back.

I began to recognize the hallways we hurried through. I saw the poster from the first day I came here, the one that had almost the same wording as my song. Excitement stirred in my chest as we quickened our pace. I'll be home soon! With Aunt Rose!

But...

I stopped, and Mina bumped into me, huffing.

"Serenity, this is not a time for second thoughts... or hesitation!" she said, pushing me. Lita waved us on from the front.

"I was just thinking... what's going to happen to the two of you when I'm gone?"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"Well... the guards saw you... and the guys. They'll know-"

"Don't you worry about us," Mina said with a giggle. "We'll get away with it."

"Think again."

We all froze on our spots when we heard the deep, male voice. I knew that voice, and how could I not? I had listened to it, savoring it, for hours on end. But I didn't want to look either way. Fear gripped at me as Lita and Mina slowly turned around, and Lita's eyes widened. I pulled the hood over my face some more and followed their gaze.

There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Endymion, holding a long sword and in a posture not at all leisure-looking.

"Lord Endymion-" Mina's wavering cheerfulness was interrupted by his harsh voice.

"Give up the act. What is she doing out? Where are the guards?"

Only silence greeted him in reply.

"WELL?"

I winced at his harsh tone. Oh Endymion...

Mina shot a meaningful glance at Lita, who nodded. Then, before I knew what was happening, Lita jumped in front of me and Mina gripped my hand.

In my ear, she whispered urgently, "Serenity, Lita's gonna hold him off. We'll head for somewhere safe. If I get caught, I want you to head upstairs. Ray will greet you at the top."

"No-"

But she didn't wait for me to agree and we were moving again, and I kept looking back. My pulse was racing, and I could feel my hand becoming moist with sweat. Lita screamed as she took a blow from Endymion and I stopped, trying to plant my feet to the ground. However, Mina was stronger than she looked, and by this point was just dragging me.

"Don't look back! Don't look back!" she kept repeating in an almost hysterical voice, whether to herself or me, and kept dragging.

"But we have to help her! Endymion will kill her if he wanted to!"

"Don't look back!" she cried out once more.

"Mina!" I dug my heels into the ground again when I heard another scream, though this time I was pretty sure it was from Endymion. That stopped her this time, but she was dragging me again within seconds. "Lita's in trouble!"

"Don't - don't - oh God don't look back!"

"Mina!" panic rose from within me. Lita was in trouble. Endymion was the cause of it. Mina was hysterical. Oh...

"Serenity, Lita can handle herself-"

She stopped short and gasped, and I bumped into her back. From the front, someone with a deep voice laughed and Mina yelped.

"Lady Mina. Who would have thought you to be a daredevil." Metal scraping against metal screeched from the front, and I peered around Mina's head to see a man with an ugly gray suit like the one that the guards wore.

"Serenity, run." she whispered so quietly, I almost didn't catch her order. "Run, and don't look back."

"I can't!"

"DO IT!"

And she flung me to the side, where I could almost make out a staircase.

"GO!"

"I-I can't!"

"YOU COWARD!" I turned, wide eyed, to stare at Mina, but all her attention was fixed on the man in front of her. "We gave up so much - you can't give up all that we've done for you now! GO!"

With that, I turned and ran. Soon after, I heard another shrill scream, only this time from Mina. Fear gripped my heart again, and I was anxious to get away, but also to see what had happened. Was she ok? What about Lita?

What about Endymion..?

All the sounds of fighting in the background were muffled screams and shouts, and I was flying up the stairs. I took two at a time, refusing to look back no matter what. In my mind, Mina's earlier words shot back at me.

_YOU COWARD! Don't look back! Don't look back..!_

I shut my eyes and stopped, but then I was running again. I wouldn't throw it all away! I couldn't!

I finally spotted Ray, who stood at the front. But I didn't like what I saw.

Another man, dressed the exact same way that the man who caught Mina was dressed, stood behind her. He held her hands back with one arm, and kept a knife in front of her throat with the other. All the while, he just kept laughing.

Her eyes were wild. "Serenity! NO! BEHIND YOU!"

I looked back just in time to find another one of them, standing right behind me. A smirk was plastered on his ugly face, and a thick book was in his hands above his head.

Out of panic, I tried to conjure my Power, the Power of the Blood Hounds, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Then he swung the book down at me and there was black...

...

I had a blasting headache when I was able to make out my thoughts again, but my eyes stayed closed. I couldn't seem to conjure the energy to open them.

Lita...

Endymion...

Mina, Ray!

AMY!

What had happened to Amy? I hadn't seen her at all! Had she also been discovered? What about Frost? Were they in hiding?

And Lita! Mina! They were fighting... they were...

Oh...

I tried to open my eyes again, and found them too heavy. But I kept trying until, finally, they opened a peek. I realized, with some difficulty, that I was tied up to something, and my feet weren't touching the floor.

With that in thought, my eyes snapped open. At first everything was a blur, but soon things began to stick out. Odd shapes here, some colors there...

Blond hair....

I blinked once, twice, and only the third time did my vision improve. I squinted slightly, and found myself staring at Mina and Ray, who stood to the side. Dried blood was settled on Mina's arm and elbow, creating a huge tear in the flesh. Other than that, she looked fine except for a few scratches on her face.

Ray, too, seemed to be fine, except for a little blood at her throat and a cut under her left eye. Other than that, she seemed full of energy to punch someone's guts out, but stayed put.

Both of their hair was in a disarray and Mina's dress was torn in some places. Ray was missing shoes altogether.

It was then that I noticed that Lita and Amy and Frost didn't seem to be in sight. I lifted my head and turned it, ignoring the pounding against my skull. There, guards stood at the entrance of the castle, talking. When I turned my head again, I found a throne in which a tired-looking Endymion sat. He was staring at me intently, waiting for me to say something.

But the truth was, I had nothing to say, even if I had the energy to. What? Blast you? You pig? Those wouldn't do anything.

So I stared back.

And we stayed like that, surveying the other silently, neither one wanting to make a move and break the dull quiet of the air.

And neither one of us did. It was Ray who finally coughed to get my attention, and my head snapped back to her and Mina. They were just standing there, across from me.

"Lita's fine," she said. "Amy was in town when it happened, she and Frost are off the hook. They didn't know we were going to plan it out like this."

"W-what about you guys?"

My voice was horse, but I was past caring by this point.

"Endymion... seemed to have come out of something and stopped battling Lita. Then he came and ordered the guards to drop us," Mina whispered. Endymion wouldn't have heard it, even with his elven ears.

"So... you're fine?"

Mina nodded. "But... you won't be unless we help stop this. As soon as he snapped out of whatever it was, he snapped right back. But he wouldn't go back on his word that we were released. We have been ordered not to interfere again, once he... uh... you know."

"Beryl came to visit," Ray spat the name out like it was a salted candy. "She looked as cocky as ever."

"When I last saw her, she was in her nightgown. She looked like she really needed a relaxing bath, and maybe a comb..."

Ray's eyebrow shot up, and Mina's mouth twitched, but other than that there was no other reaction from the two.

"So, what did the soon-to-be Queen want?"

Mina pursed her lips. "Aw, come on, Serenity! Love will find a way! We saw some progress with him today... after he almost killed Lita..."

"I thought she was fine!"

I realized then that I was struggling, for my wrists began to burn from the rope. I took a deep breath and stared at them expectantly, bracing myself so I wouldn't move unless necessary.

"Oh, she is, she is," Ray assured me. "She just kinda... broke her ring finger when she fell... and got a few deep cuts..." when she saw my expression she stopped and smiled weakly.

"It's ok, though!" Mina insisted. "We heal really fast! I mean, Endymion looked like he went through the Devil's layer when he came to find us and look at him now!" I couldn't help but follow her gaze. He was still watching me. "She's already running about. She baked at least three cookie batches and," she lowered her voice, "she's on stand-by for tonight. Heads up, four hours until the big moment. Oh, and about Beryl... she didn't want anything, I think... she just stood there,staring at you."

"You're not still going through with this!?" I whispered harshly.

Ray crossed her arms. "Heck we are!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No-"

"Girls!"

We both turned to face Mina, who just stood there with her arms crossed in front of her. "Enough! Come on, we shouldn't even be discussing this. Serenity, we told you that we'd help, and we will! Now shut your mouth and relax. Ray and I have some business to deal with."

And with that said, she took Ray's arm, dragging her down the stairs of the wooden stage and straight into the castle. That's when I realized that I forgot to ask Mina if Nephrite had come back... oh well, I'll see them again, won't I?

I shifted uneasily for a moment, just trying to position myself so my back wouldn't be pressed up against the pole quite so much. But then after a moment of shifting endlessly, I gave up. It was like trying to fit a square into a circle; impossible.

Endymion cleared his throat, and I looked up. Somehow, he had ended up right in front of me, just standing there. Now, he was gazing at me in mute amusement, and I frowned.

"You think this is funny?"

"I didn't laugh."

"But you would have if you could have!" I protested, pouting.

"You're right, I would have."

Then we just stared at each other, me glaring and him just standing there.

"How's your back?" he finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Why would you care?" My frown had turned into a grimace, and I was trying hard not to whimper. In truth, it still hurt a lot, but I was glad to be in the sun. The heat that radiated from it warmed my frozen muscles, and the smell of grass was inviting. I wondered idly if there were any cockroaches in my hair, and shuddered.

He shrugged and sat down. "Well, I shouldn't, but I do. So, you want to answer me or..?"

"Guess you'll never know, huh?" I said. I was so proud of my voice - it didn't waver at all! I mean, seriously; I would have thought that I would be talking in whispers but I'm just fine compared to a few minutes ago.

"Guess so," he replied, and then asked, "Does that locket still work?"

"Not properly, thanks to you." And I was glaring at him now. I realized that the locket was around my neck, just hanging there, and prayed that Beryl didn't come along. I knew well that she wanted it badly, and I wasn't going to have the satisfaction of giving it to her before I'm dead.

"Tell me, Serenity," he paused, "how come you didn't tell me about who you were?" When I didn't reply, he nodded, smirking to himself. "Right, right, none of my business..." He stood up then, and walked down the stairs. But before he did, he said quietly, "By the way, that's not your locket."

"What?"

But he was walking to the door of his home, and he didn't turn around to clarify. And I just hung there, baffled.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Ok, so please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** so I wont be lonely. :p Thanks for reading_


	12. The Struggle

**A/N: **_Ok... the moment of truth! Will they get away? Find out!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _11:_**

The next person I saw who didn't glare daggers at me was Andrew, who had strolled in through the gates up front. His hair was tangled in knots and bags were under his eyes.

"Hey!" I called, trying to catch his attention. I had pretty much been hanging here, bored to death, soaking up some vitamin C. Now, I finally had someone to socialize with, if only for a moment.

"Hey," he mumbled, rubbing his weary face with his hands. A moment later, his face reappeared slowly from behind them. "Hey! They put you up here already?" He sounded quite surprised, but not in a good way.

I watched his startled gaze for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, it's better than sleeping with the bugs, you know?"

"No, no - did the girls pull something!?"

I frowned. Almost everyone knew that they had. "Where have you been for the past day?"

He rubbed his eyes again and began walking towards me. "Delivering Her Royal Pain's message to all of Elf City... well, I skipped some houses - but can you blame me-"

"Andrew!"

He paused and looked at me, squinting through his eyes.

"What was the message?"

"Well..." he dragged, "you're not gonna like it. Apparently, you'll have an audience tonight."

Hmm... it was to be expected, I suppose. Actually, this reminded me of Jeanne d'Arc of France, who had led the french army, disguised as a man, in the Hundred Year's War and was eventually burned at the stake in front of a live audience. I can see the future headline now: _GIRL BURNED TO DEATH BY ELVES FOR BEING A BLOOD HOUND BROUGHT THE ELVES' DISCRIMINATION OF THE BLOOD HOUNDS TO A REST!_

That, or: _FIRST BLOOD HOUND STAKED; NOW FOR THE REST OF 'EM! ALL HAIL QUEEN BERYL OF ELF CITY!_

This'll kinda put a damper on everything we've done to stop this, wont it? Oh well. I've led a full life... kinda... and I did discover a magical city that only appeared in fairy tales.

The point was, either way I was beyond having shock attacks every time something dramatic happened. And if I get out of this alive, maybe it will make me a stronger person in the end! You know... thicker skin and all that.

Or scar me for life....

"It's alright. You go get some rest. You look tired."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, his eyes opening wider than I'd seen them all day, just barely, though. "I am _not_ gonna go off to bed and let you hang here like one of those rag dolls!"

"If I might need your help at the end of this with the whole-" I looked around, then whispered, "-_rescue plan_, I don't want you falling asleep on the job! Now go on. Scoot. I'll be fine. And if anything happens, I'll try and get someone to wake you up."

His face didn't soften, but I noticed his shoulders slump in defeat. He obviously couldn't think of anything better to fight off my statement, having only slept a day ago and all. Otherwise he'd have eaten me up right on the spot until _I_ was speechless.

Finally, he sighed and turned around, and waved his hand at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed. But when I wake up, I will come back here just to pick a fight with you."

I smiled, knowing that I had won. "Looking forward to it!"

"Don't you die while I'm asleep!" was his last statement to me before he sulked all the way back into the castle.

Slowly, the swell of excitement in my chest from having someone to talk to faded, and once again I was bored. The sun beamed down on me ruthlessly and my legs were beginning to sweat under the dress. So were my arms. Pretty much all of me was sweating, actually. But if they lit this stage up, then I'm going to go _way_ past sweating. Guess I could count my blessings for now, huh?

--

When Andrew had said a crowd, I had expected as many people as there are daily at the party place. There were three times more people than that, all coming to support the "cause".

Endymion had settled into his seat and stared, his eyes fixed only on me and no one else.

It was past dark. The sun had set a while ago, taking its warmth with it. My arms had goosebumps from being exposed to the cold.

Fire torches had been lighted and put all around me, providing both a spotlight on me, and warmth for those lucky enough to get close to one.

When I glanced up, I noticed that the sky was darkening over with clouds. Thick clouds at that. But I still couldn't see the girls anywhere. However, I noticed the Generals were standing by Endymion - including Nephrite. It took all my willpower not to call out his name and ask him how his journey was.

When I looked around again, my eyes stopped just outside the castle premises where a group of elves - all male - were marching in rhythm and banging noisily on drums and playing the trumpets. The end has begun.

The crowd stopped their mindless chatter to watch them. Once they had made a full circle of the castle, they stopped in front of the stage in unison, and Endymion stood from his chair.

"Elves of Elf City," he called. "We are gathered here to witness the burning of the first of many Blood Hounds. They are the reason that we have moved. The reason that a majority of our species has died. They set Hell upon the Old City, and now we will get back at them!"

There was a chorused cheer from the crowd. A loud one.

"Will we stand for what they have done!?" Endymion asked, looking around.

"No!"

"Will we stand by and watch them do the same thing again!?"

"No!"

"We wont stand by!"

"No!"

"We wont stand by!"

"No!"

It was like a song - a hypnotic one. And even if I could plea not guilty - even if I could deny that I was here to destroy them - the truth is that they wouldn't have heard me anyway. Because they were loud. And convinced. And unstoppable.

"Bring out the torches!"

Since the stage was set right in the middle of the field, that meant that I was surrounded by the castle. Which meant that there were four exits in which four elves came out of, all facing me. They were all male, and held the torches high and proud. As they walked towards me, the smell of the unmistakable stench of smoke - a thick, heavy odor that was both sweet and suffocating at the same time, increased. My stomach churned as a rouse of nausea hit me. It was like a punch in the stomach - sudden and brutal.

And then I felt something wet hit my nose and roll down my face. Then something hit my forehead. It took me only a second to realize what was happening, and I looked around wildly again until my eyes had spotted her.

Lita stood not far from the stage, unmoving. Yet, she didn't seem to be concentrating either. At least, not until it began to drizzle hard. Her face then scrunched up.

The men holding the torches looked around wildly before realizing that it had began to rain. Then, one of them rushed towards the stage and threw the torch at it before the flame had managed to go out. Another man then followed. However, the third and fourth men couldn't - their torches had gone out.

It didn't even matter, though. The stage lit ablaze from behind and in front of me, the flames building up like a wall, the smell of smoke more heavy than before.

Through the flames I spotted Mina with Endymion, talking with him in a rushed voice. Frost was on his shoulder, also talking. Then Endymion rose and began to bark something at them, but I couldn't hear what because of the whoosh of the flames and the pour of the rain. And it pained me to see him like this. For as long as I'd known him, I had never seen him yell at anyone! Not even a year ago when I had still been a stranger, and a kid had decided it would be fun to collect all the pickle juice he could and then cover the decorations at the party with them. But Endymion had only laughed then, picked him up, and asked him if he had fun.

It was starting to get unbearably hot. I struggled with the rope, but it only did me no good. It burned my flesh as I tried to get away, the friction increasing until, finally, I stopped and looked around.

The flames had come closer, grown taller, and the rain had began to pour even faster. I was both wet and burning at the same time.

"Serenity!"

I looked around, my head dizzy, trying to find the source of the voice. It was Ray. She held her hands out at the flames, trying to stop their dutiful path of destruction.

Then I saw Kunzite jump onto the stage with a dagger, and he began to cut furiously at the rope, cutting me along with it.

I pressed my body back away from the dagger, wincing as pain shot up my back, but it still continued to penetrate my skin. Kunzite muttered a string of curses, apologizing in between, as he tried to get the rope to loosen up.

No one even noticed. Everyone was too busy cheering and dancing to the faint drumming and trumpet-playing that had seemed loud just minutes before.

Kunzite had almost finished cutting me loose, which had become harder with the blood that had slowly rose to the surface and began to dampen my top, when the hem of my dress caught on fire. I hadn't noticed it, too busy focusing on the work Kunzite was doing and my labored breathing. But when my leg began to sting, I began to struggle, and Kunzite noticed.

He grabbed the skirt and ripped it off with his dagger enough so that the fabric that was on fire was in is hands, and he threw it at the wall of fire. Then he busied himself with the rope, going faster now.

The flame was becoming uncontrollable now. It had spread to where I was from behind, and even though Kunzite had taken the time to cut the dress I had become sick of now, my feet began to burn up anyhow as I tried to inch away.

"Hold still!"

"I'm trying!" I gasped, struggling again as pain shot up my legs.

My throat was getting itchy and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like the air had become heavy, and I was only getting so much oxygen into my lungs.

I coughed, and then I coughed again, and screamed when that last cough bolted me forward right into the blade of Kunzite's dagger.

But then the rope fell free, and I fell, coughing and wheezing. Kunzite grabbed me under my shoulders and hauled me up, then let me lean against him as he led me in the right direction.

"I got you," he whispered. I noticed that his words sounded heavy. The smoke was effecting him, too.

I coughed again, and couldn't stop for a few seconds. When I finally opened my eyes, I was next to Ray, who took me from Kunzite, forgetting about the fire.

The rain had not stopped, though. It was falling so fast and hard, it _hurt_ - and I realized that it was because it was also hailing.

But the elves were determined to have their fun. They continued to dance and talk, even though they were getting drenched.

I turned back, wobbling slightly on my feet, as I searched for Endymion.

When I found him, Mina and Frost had already left, and now Beryl stood next to him, wrapped in his embrace with her face close to his.

It tore through my chest, the sight of them together, and I turned back swiftly, still slightly dizzy, and let Ray help me through the rain and towards the castle.

No one had even noticed us. Beryl and Endymion were so engrossed with each other, they had forgotten to watch the stage - even though they probably couldn't see much past it anyhow, and the elves were no better.

When we had reached the closest exit, we stopped to take a few breaths.

"Is Lita gonna stay out there?" I gasped, coughing at the cool night air and wincing in pain at the same time.

"She has to," Ray said, covering me with a towel. "She needs to keep the rain going to keep off any suspicions."

And then Jadeite appeared, even though I'd been hoping that it would be Nephrite, but taking what I got, and we were off again.

We sprinted into the building and down the long hall, up the stairs, and around a few corners where Zoisite met us and we continued to rush.

We were in a part of the castle that I didn't recognize - in fact, I don't recognize most of this castle, but it still made me wonder where we were heading.

Jadeite opened the door and Zoisite rushed in, then I was pushed inside, followed by Ray and then Jadeite.

We had entered a tower-like place with stairs spiraling up, continuing on forever towards heaven. It reminded me of _Rapunzel_, even though the tower in which Rupunzel slept had no door, no stairs, and one room and a window. This was clearly different, but the connections still felt the same.

And there were many windows. For every couple of dozen stairs we climbed, there was one.

I had began to relax, letting my numb body feel the pain in my back, the cuts on my stomach, and my burning feet, when I heard gasps from outside. I wasn't the only one.

Jadeite rushed to look through the third window we had passed, and shook his head at us and urged us to continue, as the words "She's gone!" and "Did she melt into the air?" echoed into the tower.

"They put out the fire," Jadeite explained in a hurry as we continued up the stairs, panting from the exercise. "They know you're gone. Beryl-"

"Yeah, well, Beryl really isn't the biggest problem right now. We need to get her," Ray pointed at me, "to the Healing Womb, get that evil thing out of her, and let her run off to the humans. And we have only so much time to do this."

Zoisite began to climb the stairs faster, and I was struggling to keep up. But I continued up the stairs as fast as I could.

My skin had goosebumps, and I noticed that I was shaking despite the fact that I was sure I felt nothing. My teeth were making a small chattering noise.

"Where exactly are we going?" I huffed, pausing for a second, and then continuing up as if I never stopped.

"We're taking the long way to the Healing Womb," Zoisite explained. "The one we build for the Elf Royalties if they needed to get somewhere in secret in dire circumstances. There is a door for every floor of this castle, but it takes time getting there."

The rest of the flight up was quiet, but it didn't last as long as I thought it would. We weren't even high up when Zoisite stopped and took out a key, pressing it into the lock of a tiny wooden door that blended well with the wall.

He opened it up, and I got in, having to scrunch down because of it's size, but froze mid-step.

Ten guards stood before us, all dripping wet, and all armed with really sharp objects.

Zoisite and Jadeite pushed in front of Ray and me, taking out their swords, intent on battling them.

"Go!" Zoisite barked at Ray. "Be careful! You know the way!"

Ray grabbed my arm and pushed me through the small door again, and up we went, running up the stairs and taking three at a time. When we reached the next door, Ray opened it and peeked out. Seeing that the coast was clear, she rushed me in and we both ran down the hall where Nephrite waited for us.

"I figured that you two would show up here," he commented, eying my disheveled form with wonder. He then turned and looked down the hall, grasping the handle of it with his right hand, and resting his left hand on the pommel.

He turned towards us and gestured to follow, and we did.

We rushed down the hall, and down the stairs, Nephrite leading us down to where Kunzite was waiting patiently. I could hear swords clashing with swords, realizing that we had made a full circle, but managed to steer clear of any guards.

Kunzite took my arm and pointed down the hall. "Go there, make a right, and continue. Nephrite will go with you. We need to keep the rest of the guards at bay. We'll find you when we can."

Ray didn't come with us - which I'm guessing is what Kunzite meant by _we._ However, it left me alone with Nephrite, and I was thanking God for it.

"What did you find?" I whispered as we rushed quietly down the hall.

He had a tense frown on his face, and shook his head. "You were right."

I was dreading that answer. Out of all things - my guess was accurate.

"But it's worse. She not just that, but she's also second in line for the throne."

"She's what-"

No sooner were the words out of my mouth when three guards appeared from out of nowhere.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Nephrite, lightning fast, took out his sword and stepped in front of me. But they were surrounding us, and even if he tried to protect me, one would be facing me anyhow.

Two men rushed at Nephrite, and he blocked them both off, grunting and yelling at them. But one one of them just stood there, smiling at me.

"Now, come here before anyone gets hurt," he said, his voice menacing.

I backed up, only to run into Nephrite's back, causing him to pause. Then I heard a muffled cry and turned to find that because of me, he wasn't able to move out fast enough and had a sword plunged deep into his arm.

Then he growled and aimed at the guard who had injured him, plunging his sword into his neck as the man tried to duck out of the way. Then he fell over, dead.

I screamed and backed away to the wall, and watched as the two remaining guards turned to Nephrite and began to battle him. But his hand was slowing him down, and no one was around to help. In a matter of seconds, another sword pierced through his skin, injuring his ankle.

And then Nephrite fell to his knees.

There was blood everywhere. Blood from the now-dead guard, blood from Nephrite's wounds, and blood from the two injured guards, too.

And I had enough of this.

Before I knew what I was doing, a giant worm plunged out of the floor and fell down at an exhilarating rate until it crushed them both, nearly getting Nephrite, too.

But when I came close enough, I realized that it hadn't missed him at all. In fact, it had fallen on his injured leg, and I gasped when I saw the sweat on his brow.

"Nephrite!"

"I-I'm fine!" he grunted. "GO! Head to-ward t-the W-omb!"

"But- but you're hurt! I can't leave you here!"

"Go!" he huffed again, eyes closed tight from the pain. "Kun-n-zite and Ray will b-be here so-on."

"But-"

"_GO_!"

And I did. I ran like the coward I am-

-right into the lion's den.

"Why, hello, Serenity. I was expecting to chase you down, but it appears you just couldn't stay away."

Beryl stood against the wall lazily, her eyes a burning blood red light that burned into my form.

"I want my necklace," she growled. "And I intend to get it one way or another!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Well, this chapter was shockingly VERY hard to write. And I like this part right here - just enough drama, yet also makes you wonder what will happen next.** REVIEW PLEASE**!_**  
**


	13. Done For

**A/N: **_Da da ta da! I'm still alive! Who would've guessed? Anyhow, here's chapter 12. Took SOOO LONG to write up, but I feel like I did a pretty good job. All this drama in my life helped, too. Writing really gets rid of all this pent up emotion. LOL. ENJOY!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _12:_**

Beryl stood leisurely against the wall, her eyes still boring into me. "Well?" she spit. "Where is it, you worm!"

I backed away. I could sense that she wasn't going to stick around to question me, and was intending to get what she wanted one way or another.

"Give me the necklace!"

When I didn't answer, she pushed herself from the wall and ran forward to grab my shoulders. I ducked under her and began to run down the hall. She caught up to me with surprising speed, and hit me from the side, using my poor balance as her advantage to pin me to the wall. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. Where did you put your necklace?"

Beryl's voice was mockingly sweet, and her breath smelt of alcohol. It was no doubt to me now that the necklace I had was important, otherwise she wouldn't have let it bother her.

She growled at me, and pushed me against the wall even harder. I winced as my back protested against this, and the place where she was holding my arms began to hurt. "I'll never tell a witch like you."

Beryl's crazed eyes shone redder than before. In return, I summoned my powers, too, and soon saw two faint red marks on her skin, the reflection of my glowing eyes.

"Oh, look at that, princess summoned her magic powers. This isn't the poor man's show, kid. You can't possibly beat me. You never practice, and you spent most of your life ignoring this gift. Just give me the necklace, and no one gets hurt."

"Lies!" I growled. "As soon as you have the necklace, you'll just throw me in a fire and marry prince charming to own the land." She was hissing at my direction, but I continued ranting. Spending most of my time for the last couple of days acting helpless and playing damsel in distress taught me something: you can depend on others for only so much. You have to do some of the dirty work yourself. "It's not going to work, you know. The elves will figure out that you put him under a spell. They'll figure out what you are."

Beryl smashed me even harder against the wall. "I'm too smart for them. These idiot happy-go-lucky elves only care to party and dance. If they do find out, it'll be years after my reign."

So she _did_ put him under a spell! I should have known...

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to have to speed things up a little bit." I planted my feet firmly on the ground and grabbed her shoulders, then pushed with all my might. She barely even moved. I kicked her, I elbowed, and I bit. Nothing effected her. Instead, she seemed amused.

Then I was suddenly flying, hurling towards the opposite wall. I felt a pain in my head, but before I could figure out what had happened, I was looking up into the black eyes of a twenty-foot long worm, ready to fall over on me. I rolled on my side as it came down, and it managed to land next to me, throwing up floor tiles and various furniture. Tiles that had once decorated the floor pelted me as they came down, but I ignored them as I summoned a worm of my own. When I looked up, my creature looked pathetic compared to Beryl's.

She thought so, too, because I could hear her laughing. "And you expect to win? Oh, please, don't set unrealistic goals for yourself. You should have been dead with your parents."

My worm moved towards her's, mouth open, ready to bite. Then it lurched forward and sunk it's teeth into her worm. There was a sickening cry from the larger beast, and suddenly my creature was two pieces of worm turned into rock as Beryl's worm fell on mine.

Then I spotted Beryl, smiling her cocky smile, coming towards me in sure steps. "Give up, you little brat. It's not like you'll win."

I refused to let her have the satisfaction, but I was running out of options. I looked around, but I couldn't find anything that could aid me. Broken furniture, smashed walls, glass, everything but a place to escape.

"Oh, I remember your parents thought they could win, too. Your father was named the strongest in the land."

Now, I won't lie here. I know what usually happens around this time: she'll try to use my emotions against me. But despite that fact, I had never known that my parents have once fought her. I mean, I suspected it, but I never knew for sure until now. I was intrigued.

"Yes, and you, Serenity, were going to be the strong, warrior princess of the Blood Hounds, ruling them into a new, stronger era. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You were both a disappointment, and I was there to put the pieces back in order. Expectations may rise, but a good-for-nothing weakling will always be nothing but."

I jumped out of the way as the worm tried to fall on me again. The worm missed, but I had managed to step on a loose tile and lose my balance. I fell, and felt fire burning in my back, and as I moved to get up, I found that I couldn't move my left leg, which still harvested the burns from the fire.

Then the worm was falling on me again, and I was rolling once more. This time, my dress caught under the worm. If Beryl commanded it to roll over, I was doomed.

Beryl took her own sweet time walking over here, and when she was close enough, she bent down to be eye level with me. "Give it to me."

"The necklace belongs to Endymion!"

"Well he doesn't want it. Now give it to me!"

"No."

"Serenity..." her tone was similar to a tone a mother would use to warn a little one that they were crossing the line. I didn't care.

I summoned another worm, a smaller one. It's not like I had much choice. My energy was draining as my body used it to heal, and fast. It's not like it made much difference to my overall body, though. My back still hurt, I was still covered in burns, and my broken leg? Yeah, it was still broken. Obviously, if healing powers took this long to heal my body, a normal human might have been in intensive care.

Or dead.

Lucky me.

"Fine, you want to play like that?" She grabbed my neck, and my hands shot up to fend her off. Her hands closed around my throat, and my breath was cut off. Soon, it felt like my chest would explode. I let the small worm fall on her.

But it obviously missed, since she continued to hold my neck in a deathly grip.

I was seeing black dots and my vision was getting blurry, and I realized that this might be the end. My grip, although I tried to strengthen it, loosened around her wrists, and I knew I was done for.

Then, the most amazing thing happened... not that I remember much of it, since I was spending some of that time recovering and in a confused stupor.

A voice I recognized was yelling. Then, some other voices joined in. Beryl's grip on my throat was loosened, then was gone in a flash, and she growled in outrage. "What is this! What's going on? ENDYMION!"

The oxygen my body had been lacking filled my body as I gasped, then, when I was able to see properly, I realized that the hem of my dress was no longer tied down by the worm.

I looked up, and was instantly drowning in the most amazing blue I ever laid eyes on. Those eyes sent shivers down my spine, and I flinched, and fell back.

"Serenity! Amy, something's wrong with her!"

Then, the eyes were gone, replaced by a kind face examining me.

"She's in shock, and a bit broken is all."

I heard a crash, and tried to look around my friend's face, but she moved in front of me, blocking my view.

"Let me see!" I rasped, sitting myself up. But when I looked to see what happened, I wished I hadn't.

Nephrite, who was obviously not in any condition to fight since the last time I saw him, he had a bloody gash in the arm and a worm on his injured leg. Now, the leg looked even worse, covered in blue and black spots, bloody, and impossibly swelled. And he was fighting Beryl.

I was so focused on him, I didn't realize there were other people there, too, until a while later. It took me a moment to recognize them, but when I did, I realized that Ray, Lita, and Mina were there, along with Zoisite, Jadeite, and Kunzite.

And leading them to victory was none other than Endymion.

I double took, my brain slightly fuzzy from being hit. Was I seeing things? Was that really Endymion? I blinked. Then blinked again. Then I squinted. But indeed, it looked like Endymion had come to the rescue.

"Serenity, let me check your wounds!" Amy's voice cut me off my train of thought.

"No!" I said, staggering up. Pain shot up my leg, and in a lot of other parts, too, but I knew what I had to do. "This is my battle. They'll all be murdered. They're no match for Beryl."

"Neither are you, in the condition you are in!"

"What about Nephrite, huh? What about him? Take him off the field. At least I'm of the same breed as Beryl, so I have a better chance in winning than him."

"But Endymion said-"

"And you're listening to Endymion, now? After all that he's done? Amy, I don't know about you, but I'm not trusting this game. For all you know, he's still siding with Beryl, and telling you that I can't fight might bring more advantage to Beryl... And by the way, why _are_ you trusting Endymion?"

Amy bit her lip. "Well... it's kinda a long story."

"No time for that. Fill me in later." If there was a later...

I stood up straight and conjured up my beast, then I sat on it's back. The worm slugged towards Beryl, not quite fast enough, but faster than I would've.

Then, when we were close enough, it began to fall. "ZOISITE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Zoisite, who had been in an intense battle with one of the many worms Beryl had conjured up, looked up, startled, and retreated in time for my worm to squish the other worm.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Zoisite demanded, watching as both worms turned to rock.

I slid off the worm and limped forward, towards Beryl, who was in an intense stand-off against Endymion. It was now or never.

I grabbed the closest thing I could find,which just so happened to be a shard of a window that had broken, and charged at Beryl.

She saw me coming, and so did Endymion. He grabbed for her just as she tried to escape, but she wiggled out and fell back. The next thing I knew, I was charging at a worm.

I stopped and jumped out of the way as it fell over. Then Beryl was flying into me, knocking me down and pinning me to the floor. "Give up, princess. You'll only lose!"

I tried to push her off, but it was doing no good. I was pinned under her. "You'll never win! There will always be someone who will know what you have done!"

"Not unless I get rid of everyone here, and claim that Endymion died trying to save me from your wild rampage."

I shook my head, my teeth clenched. "You disgust me."

Then, I knew what I had to do. I remembered how Endymion had showed me the book on Blood Hounds, and I'd asked what they were.

_"A Blood Hound is the most feared creature in the galaxy!" _he'd said._ "It's a human being with red eyes and powers to kill by just touching a near-by person, drawing all the blood out of that organism and turning it into energy for itself!"_

But I couldn't possibly do that... could I? No. These were my friends. I couldn't kill even one of them to save my petty butt.

But if I just took a little...

It would be for the best. I was the only one who could go up against Beryl, and my drained energy wasn't helping at all.

"ENDYMION!" I shouted.

Beryl laughed. "Oh, please. Now you're depending on lover boy to save you? He's the one who got you in this mess in the first place."

"ENDYMION!"

I could see him, searching my eyes, trying to figure out what I could possibly want him to do when Beryl could obviously throw him off. But it only took a second for him to jump from the spot he was in and run towards me, leaving the worm he had began to battle.

"TAKE MY HAND!"

Beryl's eyes got big. "NO! Don't you see? She's going to drain you! ENDYMION!"

But he had grabbed my hand, and then the world stopped. I could suddenly feel warm energy running through my veins, little by little. It was like drinking life. All the pain went away. The horror... the sounds...

But then, I could hear him. And, since I was still staring at him, I knew he wasn't talking.

He was panicked, scared... but he wasn't going to stop me. Then, he began to relax, to think that this wasn't so bad... that it was actually kind of relaxing... kind of pleasant.

He asked me if I was ok. I was confused. How can he possibly ask that, after all that he had done? I mean, sure, I still depended on him during a life-or-death situation, but still... why is he even here?

His side of the link suddenly became very depressed, and I realized that he had heard me. Then he was going through events that had happened while I was in here with Beryl.

The stage, burnt and black, wisps of smoke piling up into the air...

The elves, all confused... scared...

Then Mina and Frost, begging him to think rationally. Asking him if he really wanted Serenity dead...

Yes, of course... was his first thought.

Then... no?

He was looking questioningly into Mina's eyes when suddenly, there was a sharp pain on his head. Some of the elves had gotten too reckless... had began to throw up plates and bowls and cups out of anger. One plate, of the heavy variety, had hit him on the head...

And suddenly... he couldn't remember anything except today.

Serenity was in trouble... his fault.... had to do something...

At least he had the necklace.

And then he was off, trying to find her, but not being able to. He looked everywhere... everywhere... only a broken mess, blood... dead men. The horror... and then, Zoisite was attacking him.

"You're not going to get near her!" he had yelled. "You've caused her too much pain already!"

He was afraid. What had he done? How much had he done? How long has this been going on?

"Zoisite!" He had begged. "Please, I need to find Serenity! She's in trouble!"

"Hell right, she is! How can you keep showing your face to the public after all you have done?"

He was startled...What had he done, exactly? He didn't know. But he did know that he had to make things right...

He begged Zoisite to please, listen to him, but Zoisite thought he was lying...

And then, Kunzite and Ray were yelling that something was wrong with Nephrite...

And he was off, trying to find him... Maybe he could tell them! Maybe he'll believe him!

But when he finally found him, he was lying there, pale... looking almost dead...

He had to help him!

When the rest of the crew came, Amy including, they helped him get the worm off Nephrite. Then Amy began to heal him. Soon, he was able to open his eyes, even though he looked like death only moments before.

Then he realizes something else. There is shouting from around the corner... banging... and then, all was quiet...

Serenity!

He stumbles up, yelling her name, hoping she will hear him... but there is no reply. He passes by worms made of rock, scattered all over the place, and he follows them to find Beryl with her hands around Serenity's neck...

And he yells something he can no longer remember. Then he hears battle cries behind him, too, and sees Ray, Amy... Zoisite... all of them, including Nephrite, charging at Beryl.

"What is this? What's going on? Endymion!" Beryl cries. She lets go of Serenity's neck...

He rushes to help her. Looks into those eyes... so warm... so trusting... and then, cold as ice, unfeeling. She shut herself from him, and tore herself from out of his grasp. "Amy, something's wrong with her!"

When Amy comes close enough, he whispers to her,"Protect Serenity!" hoping, praying, she'll listen to him... and then he goes to fight Beryl...

The image left my head then, and I realized that Endymion was looking at me, his blue eyes boring into mine.

Sorry... You can't believe how sorry I am, he thinks. I don't know what I did... I don't... Serenity... I love...

I let go of his hand. I didn't want to hear any more.

I felt stronger now, stronger than I had felt in days. And Beryl knew it.

She got off me and began to back away.

Finally, I had the advantage.

Two worms, twenty feet long, sprung from the ground. They were mine. I was back.

Beryl's one worm tried to attack, my one of mine fell on it, crushing it.

Then I let the other one fall. Beryl dodged it, but I let the first one fall in her way. She stopped in her tracks, trapped between them both.

"Serenity, can't we work things out..."

I didn't think so. Suddenly, it all made sense to me, why she had me in that dungeon, away from everyone.

So I would be drained, emotionally, and physically. To make my healing powers work double.

So she would have the advantage.

Well, not this time.

"You killed my parents, didn't you?" I asked, remembering about the story of how the Blood Hounds had first come to Elf City and fought each other. "You were the hooded woman there, weren't you?"

Beryl smirked. "I'm surprised no one figured it out sooner."

"Why were you with them, anyway?" I asked.

"To see what this Prince Endymion thing was all about."

"To use him to your own advantage..."

"Yes. But the two idiot parents of yours decided not to bring you along that day. You should have been in the dirt with them."

"And the necklace?"

Her lips pinched. "Endymion knows why. Why don't you ask him?"

My gaze swayed to Endymion, then back to Beryl. "How would he know?"

"Oh, he knows. He knows more than he's letting on. If that necklace hadn't been around, he wouldn't be here at all, I'm betting you."

I growled. "Why are you doing this? The Blood Hound people look up to you. You're second for the throne!"

"Yes, and I want to be first. If you're dead, not only will I be the first Blood Hound to be able to tie the Elf Kingdom and the Blood Hound Kingdom together after years of war and ignorance, but I'll also be sitting in two thrones. I will rule two species. I will create a creature so strong and amazing, nothing could stand against me! The Elf and the Hounds combined... Don't you see what I can do! Don't you see that my name will go down in history?"

I shook my head. "You are pathetic..."

Then I let the worm fall on her.

I know it was a rotten thing to do. She was obviously unstable, greedy for power to the point of insanity. But it was her time to go.

We heard her scream. Then all was quiet.

Four worms fell, turning to rock around us, and everyone who had been in battle stopped short, out of breath, tired, and weary.

Then, the whole world tilted, and suddenly I was in the arms of Endymion, staring into his eyes.

"Serenity! Serenity!"

And then...

Nothing.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT: **_Ok, guys, when you review, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL UP HERE TO SEE WHAT I'M PLAYING AROUND WITH IN MY HEAD! And if you have any ideas for the second story, please don't be afraid to speak up._

_I feel like this chapter turned out amazing! Better than what I planned in my head, anyway. :p This is officially the second-last chapter. I'm warning you now, the next chapter might not be as long. And there will definitely be some thought for the sequel._

_Who am I kidding? I'LL MISS THIS FREAKING STORY TOO MUCH! After about two years of sweat, writer's blocks, and grammar homework, this is the story I got. I'm happy with the fact that it's done, but then what will I do?_


	14. Forgotten

**A/N: **_You're all going to hate me in this chapter... but don't worry! It ties in with the next story. :p Enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_It had all happened by chance, me discovering __Elf__ City__. It had all happened by chance, me falling for the Lord. It had all happened by chance, me being human and unable to be in a world I want to be in most... Or did it?_

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 1: By Chance..._**

_**Chapter**_** _13:_**

My brain was fuzzy, my body weak. I was sore everywhere - especially at the back of my neck. I was drifting in blackness, relaxed. But it felt wrong, almost, to be this relaxed. At any moment, I felt like something might jump on my back or pull my hair, but I didn't know why.

Then, I heard voices.

"Well, it's out. But..."

"But?"

"I think I made a mistake..."

"What do you mean? Is it out or not?"

"Well... it looks like it's out. But I thought I saw... never mind. The proof is right here. It's out. What should we do with it?"

"Burn it?"

"That seems harsh, considering what had happened."

"Any other smart ideas, then?"

There was a long pause, and then a sigh. "Andrew, will you calm down? Just because you were stuck in here taking care of the equipment while everyone else fought, doesn't mean that you didn't do your part."

"I am calm. See? Calm..."

"Right. Well, do you want to go call Endymion in here? Serenity looks like she's about ready to wake up."

"Fine..."

There was a bang of a door closing, and then a warm hand on my back. "Serenity... can you hear me?"

I wanted to move, but found that I couldn't. Everything felt so heavy, and I was just _so_ tired...

There was that bang again.

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"Relax, Endymion. She seems fine. The drug I gave her is wearing off, too. She should be awake soon."

"Oh, God. I have a lot of explaining to do to her, don't I?" Sigh. "If only she knew..."

"We have all forgiven you, Endymion. I'm sure she will, too."

"Do you think I should give her back the necklace?"

"I think that you should keep it for a while longer. I don't want to move her yet, for she is still weak."

A necklace... what necklace? What were they talking about?

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the light. I was lying on my stomach, looking at the floor. The bed I was on seemed to have a hole in the part where my face was. So odd...

I made my arms move, wincing through the pain, and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Serenity!" Arms were around me then, so warm... They were strong arms with muscles, but they held me so gently, like I might break. But I didn't like them around me... or, I did, but it seemed... wrong, somehow. Pleasant, but wrong.

I put my hands on the person's waist and pushed them away. Deep, night-blue eyes stared at me, hurt. I felt mesmerized by them. I made myself look away and look around.

This wasn't Aunt Rose's house. This wasn't my room.

Where was I?

A girl with pretty blue-tinted hair walked over to me, smiling. "It's out, Serenity! How do you feel?"

"Um... what?" I asked dumbly. Honest to God I had no idea what she was saying.

"You are no longer a Blood Hound," she said, as if that should make more sense to me. It didn't.

"What on Earth... you mean the dog, bloodhound? I can assure you that I was never and will never be a dog. Where am I, anyway?"

There was a heavy pause in the room as both the boy and the girl stared at me.

Then, the door swung open, and a girl with blond hair waltzed in, carrying a blue doll. "How is she?"

The girl with the blue hair looked at the newcomer and said uncertainly, "I... think... I think she has amnesia..."

"What?" the blond demanded.

The doll on her shoulder gasped.

I gaped at the doll, mesmerized. "Whoa... they make those things more and more real these days."

The doll let out an indignant noise. "What things? I _am _real!"

I gaped some more, and moved to get up and touch it, but found that I couldn't move one of my legs. Then I realized it was in a cast.

"Alright... I'm stumped. What's going on around here?" I demanded.

I looked at both the girls and the doll, but they seemed to be looking at me like I had grown two heads just now. I'm pretty sure I hadn't.

Then I looked at the boy with the blue eyes who still hadn't moved. No, he was definitely not a boy. He had ebony locks that fell over his eyes, and was very tall. He looked like he had a lot of muscles under the shirt he was wearing, too. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was his ears.

"Whoa! Where did you get those? They look so real!" I said, reaching forward to touch them.

The ears twitched, and then both of them drooped down half way, and he gave me the most brooding gaze I had ever seen. "You... you really don't remember anything?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He frowned. "What's your name?"

"Serenity..."

"Do you know who your Aunt is?"

"Aunt Rose? Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you know where you are now?"

I sighed. "If I did, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?"

He stared at me, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe a word I said. Then he grabbed a chair nearby and sat down, and buried his face in his hands. "God... no. She-she," he made some choking sounds and his shoulders began to shake. I had to look away, the sight hurting me more than it should have.

Now that I was looking at the other two girls, I realized that their ears were like his. This time, I didn't move to touch anything. I just sat there, lost, frightened, and confused. I swallowed nervously. "Where... where am I?"

The girl with the blue hair walked forward. "You are in Elf City, Serenity. My name is Amy."

"Amy... I know a girl named Amy! Wait... I think I did. I can't remember her face though," I murmured, thinking hard. I knew the name, I just couldn't give it a face.

"And I'm Mina," the blond girl offered, looked at me in a way that made me look away, ashamed, but I didn't know why.

"And I'm Frost!" the doll said, clapping her hands and causing a_ cling cling_ noise to echo in the room.

I furred my brow. I'm pretty sure I knew all those names. But...

I glanced at the man sitting in the chair. He hadn't moved. He still crouched there, looking miserable. "And he is...?"

"That's Lord Endymion, soon-to-be ruler of Elf City," the girl, Amy, said quietly.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. 'Bloodhound'? Lord? Elf City? Was this a circus? "This is a joke, right? There's no such thing as elves. And if there was, how do you suppose I got here, anyway?" I asked. No one answered. "Well? Is this a prank, then?"

Mina shook her head. "Oh, Serenity..."

"Come on," Amy said, taking my hand in hers. "Let's get you back home."

Mina and Amy and Frost led me out of the room, leaving behind Endymion. Outside, there were more people, all of them smiling when I got out.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms were around me, hugging me.

A blond boy was frowning. "Why didn't you call me yesterday? I could have helped!"

I frowned, confused.

Then, before I could say anything, Amy cut in. "She doesn't remember anything, guys."

"What do you mean?" a girl with brown hair in a pony tail asked, stepping away from me. The other girl with dark hair stepped away, also, scrutinizing me.

"I mean that she doesn't remember anything about Elf City, period. She has amnesia... although, I'm not sure whether it's the cause of the battle or the surgery..."

"Wait," I said. "What surgery?"

Amy shook her head. "You won't understand now, Serenity. Let's take you home."

They took me out of a huge castle in silence, and we walked for the longest time through town, the ground covered in sand. Then, when we passed the town, we just walked along the sand, or, in my case, I hobbled along because, apparently, my leg was broken (how, I don't know). But despite my confusion, I found the town quite beautiful. People milling about, although most glared my way, and the exotic colors and foods and sights.

Then we reached an area which had a bunch of wood in the middle, as if being readied for a bonfire. I gaped at that, too. And the decorations.

"Well, we're here," Mina sighed.

"Where?"

Amy pointed to a bush. "You walk through there and you'll get back home."

I frowned. "You expect me to believe that?"

Amy shrugged. "It's how you got here."

In my head, I was thinking that this was probably another joke. But they didn't look like they were joking. Actually, they looked quite depressed.

Especially the doll.

"Serena... don't go! Stay with us! Fall in love with Endy again! You loved it here! Why are you leaving us?" she cried from Mina's shoulder.

By 'Serena', I was pretty sure she meant me. It was quite odd, though, because the nickname, even to me, felt natural, even though I've never been called by it. But as for that 'Andy' person... Or maybe she meant that guy back in the room. What was his name again? Endevior? Endavor? Either way, I was pretty sure she had it all wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

No one said anything.

I sighed. "Thanks for taking me back. I appreciate it."

Not a single sound.

"Guess I'll be going then..."

I smiled awkwardly at them once more before I turned to the bush.

I clawed and pushed through it, and soon found that it was not a bush, but a bunch of weeds and trees and other growth mixed together in an untidy mess, leading to a mansion that I recognized well.

My home.

I was glad to be rid of those people back in Elf-whatever, and now that I was out I couldn't help but think that I had dreamed the whole thing.

I walked over to the back door that led to the kitchen and opened it.

Aunt Rose sat in one of the chairs, looking at her hands. When she looked up, I expected her to start yelling at me. Instead, she looked at me with the oddest expression of worry, sadness, and relief.

She stood. "So, now you know," she said.

"Know what?" I asked.

There was a pause. "About your heritage..."

Another pause.

"Look, Aunt Rose, I'm sorry I've been gone that long. I promise not to leave again."

She gaped. "But-but you went to the City! I saw you coming out! I thought..." she looked me over. I was pretty sure I looked like a mess. Cuts, bruises, and a broken leg from who-knows-what, dirt on my face, in my hair, and twigs and leaves falling from my head where they must have stuck. I didn't even want to start thinking about what she thought of my dress. A series of emotions flitted through her face, and then she looked like the old Aunt Rose again. "Alright then. Go get changed. Classes are canceled for today."

I stood there, gaping at her, but she got up and walked away. As the door closed behind her, I couldn't help but think that I had missed something big. But I didn't know exactly what.

I took a shower, and got into bed as I was instructed. But my rest wasn't at all peaceful. I'd say it was more violent. But I couldn't wake up...

_"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"_

_...  
_

_"And how do elves act, exactly, in your opinion?"_

...

_"My, my, looks like the princess became the victim. And look, all dressed up for your downfall, aren't we? Did you really think that your plan would work out so... perfectly?"_

...

_His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel every delicate muscle that relaxed and stiffened with his breathing, every little movement he made underneath me._ -_"I do not deserve you."_

_..._

_His soft yet somehow rough lips pressed themselves upon mine.__-"Apparently, anything is possible… feeling such emotions to a… human."_

...

_"A Blood Hound is the most feared creature in the galaxy!"_

_"A human being with red eyes and powers to kill!"_

...

_The piano melody I had recorded played soundly and perfectly. Lord Endymion's eyes widened slightly like when he was particularly amused. "Thank you. I shall wear it every day since so much thought has been put into it, Serenity."_

...

_"Everyone bow, for your Lord Endymion has arrived! Bow, Elf City, bow before your Lord Endymion!"_

...

_Lord Endymion... Endymion..._

_Endymion..._

I woke up, sweating, and looked around.

I was back in my room, wearing my pajamas. When I checked under the covers, I saw that my leg held no cast.

I swung my legs over my bed and got out, running towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw the same healthy, pale face I saw every morning. Same blue eyes. Same hair. No scratches anywhere.

I felt the back of my neck. Nothing.

Had it all been a dream? It's not possible.

All of it?

I looked down into my hands, and saw what was never there before. On my right hand, engraved was a scar in the shape of a crescent moon, ending between my thumb and forefinger. Other scars were on four of my fingers. They were small and round, as if I had once held something sharp there.

_I__ grabbed the closest thing I could find,which just so happened to be a shard of a window that had broken, and charged._

I blinked, startled. I was pretty sure that wasn't a memory... a part of my dream, maybe, but not... _real_...

I touched the skin there, feeling the hair on my arms rise, and goosebumps form. These scars were real, alright.

I looked up into the mirror and nearly screamed when I saw my reflection. But when I blinked and looked back, it was as if nothing had happened.

But I was pretty sure my eyes had glowed red just then.

I was probably overreacting.

When I entered my room again, I noticed the apricot dress sitting neatly on one of the chairs. It looked clean, not ripped, and just as I had left it last night... I think...

I couldn't stop imagining it looking torn and dirty, though. And the color itself sickened me now. I dreaded putting that thing on again.

I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes.

Perhaps the Elf City was all a dream. Perhaps I had imagined it all. It seemed like a long dream, but a dream, still. Nothing else could explain it. As for the scars, those would remain a mystery.

Before I knew it, I was asleep again, but I dreamed of intoxicating blue eyes, a perfect, crooked smile, and a voice as smooth as silk. Soft ears that curled pleasantly when I touched them... strong hands, moving skillfully over a page, creating a beautiful picture. Hair I could run my fingers through all day... Oh, and those lips, moving against mine like they would never stop...

But only one picture kept repeating itself, and it was of the sad elf I had left behind with drooping ears, and a broken heart...

Perhaps it was not a dream at all. But I was not ready to return to that world yet. It had become too much a part of me, and I needed to forget it. Otherwise, I would never move on.

_**In Elf City**_

Endymion sat quietly, watching the necklace dangle from his finger tips. He dared not open it, already seeing first-hand what it could do, but wished he could have put it on her neck. It would have kept her safe from dangers back in the mortal world.

The door to his secret room opened, but he was beyond caring on who knew now. This room smelt and felt like her - sweet and innocent, with a pinch of something else, to a point that it all seemed unreal.

Just the thought of her made his heart throb. She didn't remember anything at all. After all that they've gone through! After everything that happened to her! Nothing...

How can someone forget everyone and everything? He couldn't imagine it. She had grown up here, as far as he could tell, and then she forgot. It wasn't fair. Now he would never get to apologize - never get to say the three words he longed for.

As for the marriage? He wasn't getting married to anyone. If he couldn't have her as his bride, then he won't have anyone.

"Endymion?"

He looked up at Frost. "Hey," he said, holding out his hand to her.

She stepped on. "I miss Serena."

He smiled, but just barely. "I do too, love."

"I wonder if it's for the best," Frost said, sitting down on his hand, "if she forgot."

He couldn't hide that he was startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well... now she won't have to live with the gory of the past couple of days anymore. And you can always make a second first impression on her."

Endymion nodded thoughtfully. He had never thought of it like that. "Too bad that this time around she didn't see Elf City through a child's eyes, though," he murmured, staring off into space. "When she did, she got hooked. Now, it's just another place that bears strangers and a world of unknown to her."

"So your parents are lifting the Time Spell?" Frost asked, peeking at him.

"There's no need for it now," he replied. "We had created it to keep humans out. Now that we know that we live in the backyard of an aunt who knows much more than she's letting on, we don't need it."

Frost sat quietly, watching his face for a moment. "Do you want to go visit her?"

He looked down, and nodded. "But... we can't, Frost. She has decided that we are not to be part of her anymore. We have to move on, no matter how painful."

She sighed and said again, "I'll miss her."

He wasn't surprised to find his eyes tearing up again. Now, more than ever, it seemed that she would not be back. He would never see her child-like eyes that knew much more than they let on, that smile that drove him crazy, or feel those lips that set his heart racing. He would never feel her electrifying touch, or smell her intoxicating scent. She was gone forever, and he was just going to have to let her go.

...

Three years later, I had still not returned. I had forgotten about the world. I had forgotten the man who read me stories. I forgot the ice figurine that I had watched appear out of a flower. And I had forgotten the witch.

Sometimes, images from that world would flash into my mind, but I had no idea what they meant. As far as I knew, it is a long-forgotten dream...

If only it had stayed that way.

I didn't know that I would return again, but that's exactly what happened on the day of my sixteenth birthday. My mother's voice had called me from my sleep, urging me to awaken.

However... that's a different story, so far untold.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

_**NOTE:Even though I'm putting it down as 'complete', there's still a first-look snipet on my work-in-process By Fate to come a few days later, so there is one more, short(And short because it's just a preview), chapter left. **_

_Well... that's it. The worst ending ever, huh? Leaves you at a cliffhanger. But I felt that it was appropriate for the next story. A sneek peek of the first chapter of the second book, **Elf Dawned Book 2: By Fate**, will be out shortly. To know when the next story is put up, subscribe to me(put me on Alert) so you can receive a notice when I publish it._

_THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I APPRECIATE IT! :p Hope you don't pelt me with stones because of this chapter... :p It was necessary. :p_

_Although, originally, when I had started writing the first three chapters, I had never really planned for her to forget about Elf City... but I feel that I like what came of it.:p _

_Well, that's all I have to say...  
_

_THANKS AGAIN!  
_


	15. Book 2: By Fate EXCERPT

**A/N: **_OK! So, NEW SUMMERY, NEW STORY, NEW HEADACHES! :p LOL. So, basically, this is just taken from the story of what I want to happen so far. It's not the beginning of the book, but just a scene taken out somewhere from the story line. :p It's not gonna be terribly long, cuz I'll actually need to use this scene again, maybe a little redone, so I don't want people reading the same 4,000 words or something. :p So, without further ado, ENJOY!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_All rights are reserved to Naoko. I do not own Sailor Moon, but the story is all my creation._

**Summery: **_She came once, sucked under the spell of Endymion's eyes. She left, forgetting everything. Now she's back, learning it all over again... but this time, she's running for her life from the beginning._**  
**

* * *

**_Elf Dawned Book 2: By Fate..._**

I looked into his eyes - dark and cold. Green ice. He smelt of blood and decaying flesh, and he kept coming closer.

I retched, struggling to get away from him. I wasn't tied down, but my legs wouldn't obey me.

"Serenity, look at your people. Dying, becoming zombies... lifeless. Tortured to become this way. Is this what you want, my love?"

"Don't call me that!" I managed through clenched teeth. "You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, don't I? I've been watching you, Serenity. Without your parent's protection, or that stupid melody, you are nothing."

"What-"

"Yes, it's quite a shame you didn't listen to your pathetic little friends. It might have saved you from this. Turns out, they know quite a lot about me. If only you weren't so stubborn."

He moved even closer to me, sitting down in front of me. I held my breath. God, the _smell_!

"I am going to rule the Blood Hounds - and nothing is going to stop me. But I will make you a little deal - you marry me willingly, and I will leave your people unharmed." He leaned even closer, his mouth inches from my ear. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe... I was trapped. His breath was cold against my flesh, "If you don't... well, I guess the big, scary race of the Hounds will become nothing more that my little children... my creation. A new era..."

I shuddered, thinking of the monsters that had dragged me here. Dead, peeling skins, black shadows under their hungry red eyes. Hairless, bloodless... starved.

"Only a few of the many, Serenity," he said, as if reading my thoughts. "And the more there are, the easier it is to capture the rest of them. These new creations - they can live forever! They don't feel pain, or any unnecessary emotions. They just do what I tell them. And the more I capture, the more powerful I am."

"If I marry you, no one will ever listen to you!"

"Oh, yes they will. They'll have to. Obviously, you don't understand how democracy works. I'm King, they do what I say, or," he made a slitting motion with his finger across his neck. "But, then, a King is nothing without his Queen..." he looked at me. "And to make sure you do as I say, after our marriage, you will give yourself up to me. You will become one of_ them_. A zombie wife..."

My eyes widened in horror. "You're a monster! Get away from me!" I still couldn't move. My body felt numb with cold, and I was shivering all over.

He rested his hands on my shoulders. "You're scared for yourself, Serenity. But think of your people - thousands, including you, will be what you are so afraid of to become. It's much easier to turn one person into a Zombie than thousands, you know... and less dirty."

When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Think about it, love. Either way, you will become my slave. Whether it is the hard way or the easy way is your choice. I'm fine with either. Guards! Take her to her rooms."

"No! Don't touch me!"

I struggled against the zombie's arms, disgusted and frightened, but they picked me up and dropped me off to the same room I had awoken in easily, as if I was a stuffed toy. Then they locked the door and left me alone.

* * *

**A/N:** SO! Don't forget to **subscribe to me** to get a notice when this new story's out when I publish it. In the meantime, I hope this was interesting enough for you, but didn't give too much away. :p **Tell me what you think** about the second Elf Dawned story, and if you have any ideas you might want to see in the next one, let me know. :p


End file.
